A Simple Wish
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: COMPLETED RxA Ranma is fed up with Akane he makes a simple wish to never have met her. Lady Fate takes pity on him and grants his wish. A problem arises with this wish he remembers everything before the wish was granted.
1. Ranma's Wish Granted

Disclaimer: Not mine. Cries I wish!!

Summary: Ranma is fed up with Akane; he makes a simple wish to never have met her. Lady Fate takes pity on him and grants his wish. A problem arises with this wish; he remembers everything before the wish was granted.

A Simple Wish

Episode 1—Ranma's Wish Granted

Ranma grumbled as he held the ice pack to his cheek, standing on the balcony staring up at the stars. _'That stupid Akane'_ he thought, why does she always have to be so violent? Things hadn't changed since he and his dad appeared on the Tendou's door step a year and a half ago. He hadn't even realized how long it had been, it already felt like an eternity to him. How did his father expect him to marry such a horrible, tom boy of a girl? Ugh they hated each other, didn't they? He threw the ice pack into the air, clinching his fists tightly together at his sides.

"I wish I had never met you Akane!" He shouted towards the stars. Closing his eyes tightly, Ranma then took a deep breath, turning around he headed back into the room he shared with his father. He laid down on his futon, his hands resting behind his head. He thought of how great it would be if he had never met Akane, oh life would be so much easier, he wouldn't have to worry about her using her mallet on him, or kicking him. Calling him pervert all the time and blaming him for things that were not his fault. He could do whatever he pleased without having to answer to her.

Yawning, Ranma was letting his eyes fall closed, "yeah it would be great if Akane and I never met." He said quietly and tiredly as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Ranma Saotome." A female voice whispered.

Ranma asleep, crinkled his nose as something was pushing on it, he squirmed and swatted at the intruder. The poking stopped and he shifted turning over on his side.

"Ranma, wake up Ranma."

"Hmm?" Ranma's eyes slowly opened and standing above him was a tall young woman, she was glowing. Her hair was of the purest silver and her eyes were as blue as a deep ocean. She was dressed in a silver spun silk form fitting gown; it had one strap going up over her left shoulder. She was smiling down at him. "Who are you?" Ranma whispered.

Bending down slightly, the mysterious lady held her hand out for his, she noticed a bit of hesitation but his hand slowly slid into her palm. She gently helped him to his feet. "Ranma Saotome, I am Lady Fate. I have been watching you and I have decided to grant your wish."

"My wish?" Ranma was confused and he scratched the back of his head, "What wish did I make?" For the life of him he could not remember it.

"Let's see here." Out of thin air Lady Fate pulled out a scroll and opened it, reading the words out loud. "I wish that I had never met you Akane," She looked at him confused for a moment, perhaps the wish had been recorded incorrectly, "Was that not your wish?"

It all came back to him now, Ranma had said those words. "You mean you are going to make it so that I have never even met Akane."

The scroll rolled back up and disappeared in a puff of smoke, "If that is indeed what your wish is, I will make it so."

"It will be so much better without her hounding me all the time, she makes life so unbearable." Ranma saw Lady Fate smiling, but he didn't really pay any attention to her. He was going to get his wish! No more Akane, No more Akane. He chanted in his head. "Yes that is my wish. I wish I had never met Akane."

"As you wish," She snapped her fingers. "In the morning when you awaken, Akane Tendou will no longer be in your life." After having said that, Lady Fate faded from Ranma's sight. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Shrugging, he couldn't wait until tomorrow. He will be Akane free. Laying down again it then struck him. "Aww man! Why didn't I also wish to never be a girl again?!" He growled, thinking stupid wishes, before closing his eyes again, falling asleep much faster than he had earlier that night.

* * *

An alarm buzzed loudly in Ranma's ear, he reached up and banged hard on the clock. Pulling the blanket from over his head, he groaned. The sunlight nearly blinding him, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Yawning, finally Ranma opened his eyes. He stared wide eyed, he was in a decorated room, it had martial arts posters on the light blue walls, there was a clock on the wall which was in the shape of a star, and it read six thirty. He looked down and found himself in a bed, with dark blue sheets and a white comforter. "Where the hell am I?" Pulling the blankets back, Ranma's feet touched the white carpet on the floor. He stood up and stretched.

Walking over to the wall he noticed some pictures on the wall, it was obviously him with a few other people. He recognized Shampoo and Ukyou instantly, they had their arms around him and all three of them were smiling into the camera. Ranma didn't remember taking this picture. He looked at the next picture it was of Tatewake Kuno and him. Okay this was bizarre, when did he take a picture with that moron? There were many more pictures like that on the wall, with the girls and other guys that he had known from school.

"You better be up boy." Genma's voice shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah Pops I'm up." Ranma shook his head; he turned towards the closet and found a school uniform hanging on a white hook on the door. That was odd, when did he start wearing the school uniform? Shrugging he proceeded to get dressed in it, he would definitely ask Akane what was going on, was this some kind of joke? After getting dressed he opened the door to the room and stepped outside. He was shocked at what he saw. His was the only room upstairs, quickly he bolted down the steps and stopped in front of the kitchen; his father was sitting there eating breakfast. "Hey Pops, what's going on?" Nothing looked familiar, this room looked far too expensive than the Tendou's family room, did they win the lottery or something?

Genma looked up from his newspaper, "Ranma, breakfast is going on. So sit down and eat it. If you want to carry on the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial arts then you best keep up your strength."

Well at least that was familiar, Ranma sat down and a servant wearing a black suit placed a meal setting down in front of Ranma. "Pops what ever happened to the Tendous?" Ranma saw the newspaper crinkle and then tear.

"How do you know about the Tendou's? Genma eyed his son suspiciously.

"Uh…from school?" Ranma thought this was odd coming from his father, he had thought that he and Soun were good friends.

Genma sat down half of the torn paper, "Those goodie, goodie Tendou's we will defeat them at the challenge three weeks from now."

"Defeat? What?"

His father looked over at his son oddly, "Ranma, since you somehow learned of the challenge I suppose I will tell you about it now. I was going to wait till tonight. We have challenged the Tendou's for their dojo, three weeks from now, you are to fight Tendou's youngest daughter."

"I'm supposed to fight Akane?" Ranma was shocked.

"Why are you so surprised boy, and how do you even know her name? I don't think I've ever told you any of their names."

Ranma cleared his throat, "It's just I had this uh weird dream, that I was supposed to marry some girl named Akane Tendou and that you and her father had set up the whole thing."

"You marry a Tendou?" Genma laughed, "That will never happen, of course there was this one time a long, long time ago when Soun Tendou and I were actually friends that we started to arrange a marriage between our children, but then Soun thought he was too good for me and the master, he left, went out on his own and started his own school. Things ended ugly between us. He started the Tendou School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Which is why we rival them, I couldn't let Tendou get all the glory. Oh no, I had to have a piece of the pie!" Genma held his fist up in pride.

This was all so strange; Ranma hung his head, his thick bangs covering over his eyes. He was more confused than before when he had woken up in the strange room. Had he waken up in some kind of twilight zone? _'I wish I had never met you Akane'_ His head then snapped up, oh that's right! He made a wish! And it came true! Ranma's eyes widened with extreme glee and he immediately tucked in to his breakfast. "Don't worry Pop, I won't let you down. Soon we'll be the only owners of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"That's my boy! We will get them!" Genma shouted.

"But there is only one problem, I don't fight girls." Ranma said looking at his father.

"Since when? Have you forgotten your advantage? If you don't want to fight as a man, just switch to your girl form."

Ranma fumed, "Oh right, I forgot." Well at least that was still the same, what a burden. Well at least there was no Akane to switch him into a girl at the drop of a hat. Oh this life was going to be so great!

Gathering his school satchel, he was ready to leave for school. "Later, Pops see you at four."

Genma grunted proudly as his son took out the door in a run. Oh this was going to be a good day, Genma could feel it.

He did not have to rush to school, not having to chase after Akane to keep up with her was so pleasant. He stopped looking around and something hit him on the head, it was a giant spatula. Ranma turned around, "who did that?!"

"It was just me Ranma," Ukyou said coming up behind him; she was dressed in a girl's school uniform. "Geeze I always get your attention that way, is this how you treat your fiancé yelling at her!?"

"Fiancé?" Ranma inwardly groaned, well this sure seemed to be the same, "Uh sorry Ukyou, I've just been having a strange morning."

"Yeah well while you were having a strange morning, that hussy Shampoo kept bothering me, trying to get me to tell her what time you leave for school so she could meet you, but I know she just wants to ambush you and fall all over you." Ukyou tilted her head to the side, "You don't like her do you?"

"Uh well, I… No Ukyou I don't like her." Not a second later a Chinese woman with blue hair attached herself to Ranma.

"Ranma, Shampoo find you." She hugged him tightly, "Shampoo never let go, she love Ranma too, too much."

Ranma's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Sh…Shampoo."

Ukyou growled, "Why you, get off him!" Ukyou started swinging her giant spatula at Shampoo who just giggled. "He's my fiancé, not yours!"

"No stupid spatula girl, Ranma mine." She let go of him and pulled out the book of Chinese Amazon Law. "See there no thing you can do bout it, Ranma belong Shampoo.

Ukyou hit the book out of her hand and got in her face, "Let's fight for him."

"Very well, Shampoo will no let stupid girl, win Ranma. Aiya!" Shampoo took a fighting stance, and soon the girls were in heavy battle in a thick cloud of dust. This left Ranma time to escape. Some things never changed, he rolled his eyes and continued towards the school.

"Akane, Akane wait up!"

Ranma turned around suddenly, hearing Akane's name being shouted. She looked the same, short hair, school uniform. But what he found slightly odd was… It was Ryouga calling out her name, running to catch up with her. He was carrying a school satchel as well, he still looked the same. Yellow shirt, blue pants, yellow and black bandana across his forehead, Ranma noticed Akane looked perturbed. He snickered well at least its not me she's angry at.

"I am going to be late because of you Ryouga!" She growled angrily as she passed Ranma without giving him as much as a glance.

"Well if you had bothered to wake me up in time, I wouldn't be late either!" Ryouga shouted and Akane suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Hey I am not your personal alarm clock!"

Ryouga glared, "I never said you were, it's just courtesy to wake some one up!"

Akane groaned, "Ugh we can not fight now, we're going to be late!" She then took off again with Ryouga following after her.

Ranma continued to follow after them, he was intrigued by their fight, and he wondered how it would end.

"As if the fight was my fault!?" Ryouga shouted at her.

"I never said it was!"

"Uncute, tomboy, you're always blaming me for everything. This whole engagement is never going to work." Ryouga muttered.

"Hey it's not like I wanted to be engaged to you in the first place, it was all our parent's idea!"

"Oh yeah, it's not like I would willingly marry a bad cook and an unsexy girl like you!"

"Ryouga you jerk!" Her fist came up and hit him so hard that he flew threw the air. Akane was panting hard, "Why'd he have to go and say something like that for?" She sighed, hanging her head. "Stupid, Ryouga." She felt eyes upon her and she turned slightly looking at him. "What are you looking at?" she was annoyed.

Ranma looked around and then pointed to himself, "Who me?"

Akane rolled her eyes, "Mind your own business." She turned on her heels and started running towards the school again.

A hand came down on Ranma's shoulder; he turned and found Kuno standing there. He was about to tell him off when Kuno spoke.

"Poor Akane Tendou, I Tatewake Kuno will be the one to free her from that Ryouga Hibiki's evil curse, and how dare he say those things about her and live. The cur must die."

"Hey, ain't that a little drastic?" Ranma asked.

"No, no my friend," Kuno snickered, "Once Hibiki is out of the way I will have the beauteous Akane Tendou as my love."

Ranma shook his head; it seemed that the only things that changed from his wish had been himself, and Ryouga, Akane still appeared to be the same. He wondered when things got switched around like this; he would have to do some investigation. Not that it mattered of course; he just needed to be able to understand just what his wish had done.

* * *

First he needed to be close to Akane and Ryouga at all times, so Ranma went to the school administration office. He waited at the desk as a man stepped towards him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Saotome?" a man asked a pencil behind his ear.

"Well Mr. Unmei." He was looking at the name tag, "I need to know which class Akane Tendou and Ryouga Hibiki are in?"

"All right," Unmei pulled up the administration records on the computer. "Akane Tendou and Ryouga Hibiki are in classroom 1-A."

"And my classroom is?"

Unmei looked at him oddly, "You've forgotten?"

"I bumped my head this morning so my memory is a little dodgy." Ranma said sounding completely innocent.

Unmei nodded, "Perhaps you need to lay off the martial arts and fights during school." He suggested looking up Ranma's information. "You are in classroom 3-C."

"Ah yes, I remember. I was wondering if I could switch rooms from 3-C to 1-A?"

"Switch rooms? What for?" Unmei swiveled around in the chair looking at him.

Ranma had to think of something quick, "Well 3-C is too easy for me; I need more of a challenge. And we all know that 1-A is the best."

"It is true that 1-A is the best classroom at the school, do you think you can handle the extra hard assignments? It's only for the advanced students."

Inside his head, Ranma was laughing. Ryouga advanced? Last time he saw Ryouga attempt school it was way too difficult for him. Well it was true that Ranma interfered with Ryouga's study sessions with Akane. But that doesn't matter now he had a new life. Ranma smiled at Unmei, "Yes I realize that, and I am willing to give it a shot. I want to get into a good university so this seems like a good way."

"Very well then, I will make it so."

Those words struck Ranma odd, and then he shook his head. He was imagining things and he waited as Unmei printed out Ranma's transfer information.

"There you go Mr. Saotome," Unmei smiled while handing him the print out. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Ranma started walking towards the doors and turned around quickly to ask another question. But when he did, no one was standing there. He simply shrugged and made his way towards classroom 1-A

=====

Well that's it for episode 1, I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Leave a review and tell me what you all thought. There is a clue to what is going to happen in this story, if you know Japanese you might be able to guess what is going to happen. 'Wink Wink' Well Stay Tuned for Episode 2-- Ryouga and Akane's Unbreakable Bond

Thanks for reading,

Ryoko Blue.


	2. Ryouga and Akane

Review Responses:

Chi Vayne- Do not worry he will ask and find out about his life and how it changed, but the reason he wants to know about Ryouga and Akane will be discovered if you continue to read the fanfiction. He is always concerned about Akane even if he never admitted it.

Cheesyjello- Okay I know he sounds like Ranma, but that's done on purpose. To show that anyone in this arranged marriage will react this way. So it really has nothing to do with Akane arranged to marry Ryouga or Ranma, she'll treat them both the same because it's arranged and not by her choice really. And I wanted Ranma to be able to look at this situation from an outsider's point of view. If he sees someone else being mean to her like he is, perhaps he will think more about how she feels in the future, provided he ends up with her.

Chaotic Lord- I emailed you, and Lady Fate and Lord Chaos who do have a love affair have a bet running. It will be explained much more inside the fic if you continue to read it.

All right that seems about all the questions needed answering, thanks to the rest of you for reviewing! Yay! Now on with the show!

* * *

Summary: Ranma is fed up with Akane, he makes a simple wish to never have met her. Lady Fate takes pity on him and grants his wish. A problem arises with this wish, he remembers everything before the wish was granted.

Disclaimer: No way is Ranma 1/2 mine, although I wish that Ryouga was, that kawaii bishie!!!

A Simple Wish

Episode 2— Ryouga and Akane

Lady Fate was relaxing by the pool of humanity, the mystic water sitting in a nest of pink crystals. She was sipping a glass of champagne. The pink tinted clouds under her feet and all around her were creating a beautiful atmosphere; fairies were darting from dark blood red rose to rose drinking the sweet flower's essence. She turned at the presence of a man. He was completely opposite of her, dark hair, dark eyes with a slight hint of mischief. He was tall, broad shoulders, his body rippling with muscles that the mere sight of him would cause females to faint from desire. He was wearing thick armor over his toga and you could hear the metal shift when he sat down at the table across from her. He peered over into the pool looking down on the mortals below.

"You are disrupting my work Lady Fate," he spoke, his deep baritone voice vibrating off the ivory columns surrounding them.

Lightly laughing, Lady Fate sat her crystal glass down on the table, "Why Lord Chaos I don't have the slightest idea of which you speak of."

"Do not play with me woman," he growled out.

She continued to laugh, "You know I can not pass up a bet. Do you not remember what we agreed to?"

"Of course I remember, I bet you that Ranma Saotome will never love that Akane Tendou, and that if I am right you become my wife." Lord Chaos smirked.

Lady Fate sighed and crossed her legs slowly. She noticed his attention was focused on her shapely thighs. "And my part of the bet was that Ranma Saotome does in fact love Akane Tendou and that I could prove it." She was smiling, but it was a sneaky sort of smile.

"No one said that you could mess around with the past. Did Father Time say you could go back and change part of Ranma Saotome's history?"

She got up and moved to the edge of the pool of humanity, sitting on the pink crystals, letting her finger tips dip into the mystical water. "He did in fact. You know Father Time has always had a soft spot for me in his heart." Lady Fate looked up at Lord Chaos, "By putting Ryouga Hibiki in Ranma Saotome's place, I am giving the boy exactly what he wants, if Ranma Saotome decides to keep his wish the way it is. The poor lost boy has been through enough trouble thanks to you, he deserves a bit of happiness for the time being."

Lord Chaos let out a loud laughter, "I really enjoy making that Ryouga Hibiki suffer, it is much fun. But you're taking my fun away from making Ranma Saotome's life utter well…chaos."

"Oh you silly immortal, don't you realize you can still play with Ranma Saotome. You just won't have Akane Tendou to add to his torment."

"He won't change his mind Lady Fate, I can assure you."

Lady Fate sighed and looked into the pool, '_That's where you are wrong Lord Chaos; that is where you are wrong'_ She thought silently to herself. "Show me Ranma Saotome, Nermia district of Tokyo, Japan," She spoke to the water. After a few ripples, Ranma Saotome's figure appeared before her, he was walking towards classroom 1-A. She snickered quietly. Chaos had said nothing about her not interfering. She would do whatever it took to see to it that her end of the bet would be the right outcome. "Do not disappoint me Ranma," she whispered into the water.

* * *

Ranma looked at the door to classroom 1-A. Why was he feeling a sudden nervousness? He could do it. He had to do it. Putting his hand on the door handle he pushed it down and opened the door stepping inside.

At the sound of the door opening all the student's heads turned to look at the young man who stood there. Ranma could hear the whispers of _'What is Saotome doing here?' 'Is he sure he's in the right room?' 'Someone with his grade point average should be in classroom F-1, F being for failure.' 'That idiot must be in here to borrow some intelligence.' 'This must be a joke where's the video camera, are we on television?'_

The teacher cleared her throat and Ranma approached. He was confused, was he really that bad at school now? How is that possible? He smiled at the teacher and handed her his transfer information. He watched her eye it carefully and then look at him.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

Ranma nodded, "I am, I already talked with the administration they said it would be all right if I had more of a challenge."

The teacher smirked, "One needs to actually do the work for there to be more of a challenge Mr. Saotome."

Ranma heard snickering and laughter. He simply rolled his eyes, ignoring it. "Well I want to do better and I know this is the room for me."

"Well, you'll only be making a bigger fool of yourself, but go ahead take a seat," she looked around, "by Mr. Hibiki back there," she pointed to the empty seat.

This was perfect! Ranma was going to be sitting right next to Ryouga; he looked at the other boy seeing an angry glare pass through the boy's eyes as Ranma made his way to his chair. Ranma sat down and returned Ryouga's glare. "What are you staring at?"

"You jerk, what the hell do you think you're doing in this class you dumb ass?" Ryouga quietly insulted.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma was confused

Two rows over, Akane looked towards Ryouga who was arguing with Ranma Saotome. She could see Ryouga was unhappy. This must be the one that is responsible for Ryouga's curse. She remembered him talking about it. The school famed Ranma Saotome is the one who knocked him into the cursed spring of a drowned pig. She had mostly avoided the arrogant boy, but Ryouga here would have a run in with him nearly everyday, challenging him to fights. Akane didn't like it when Ryouga fought, as strong as he was. She was afraid he would get hurt. He had gotten beaten so many times already. "Oh, Ryouga," she whispered affectionately, quietly to herself.

The teacher taught fairly difficult arithmetic and Ranma had a hard time keeping up with the students and it was only his first day in here. How did these students manage this? They were already studying college level calculus. Ranma couldn't even understand what to do. He heard Ryouga snickering and he looked over at him annoyed.

"What's so funny?"

"Lost are you?" Ryouga laughed.

Ranma's eyes narrowed, "Yeah well at least I could find my way here without getting lost for a week." He saw Ryouga crush his pencil in his hand.

"How dare you say that to me? You will regret that Ranma." It was true that Ryouga had a bad sense of direction, but ever since he had gotten engaged to Akane, his direction sense had been a bit better, well as long as she was leading him he wouldn't get lost. She was the only one that seemed to understand that and not mind it of him. Same with his cursed form. Of course they did fight all the time, but they are both just being stubborn about the marriage arrangement. Just as Ryouga stood to attempt the beat the stuffing out of Ranma the lunch bell rang.

"Ryouga?" Akane appeared next to him seeming from out of no where.

"Ah!" It startled Ryouga but he quickly regained his composure, "Yeah what is it?"

She was actually smiling as she spoke, "Well I kind of forgotten my lunch at home and I was wondering if you could go in the line and buy it for me?"

"What did you forget it at home in your haste to leave me stranded?"

"What!?" Akane growled, "You know that's not how it went."

Ryouga put his finger to his chin, "Oh I quite remember it, I was chasing after you, and you know how easily I get lost!"

"Oh you're acting like a child, when are you going to grow up?!" She yelled in Ryouga's face.

"Well when you decide to become cute!" Ryouga immediately regretted what he had said but he didn't show it because he in fact thought that she was really, really cute but he wanted to say something that would push her buttons. "Who'd ever want to date a mutant hellcat like you…"

Ranma blinked, it was much different looking at this from an outside point of view. They were really going at it, for a split second he felt a twinge of guilt, Akane hung her head and growled low within her chest. Ranma felt little tingles of fear at the red aura that surrounded Akane's body, glad not to be on the receiving end of what was going to happen.

"Ryouga you jerk!" Her hand come up and slapped him so hard across the face that he flew across the room. "Never mind then! I'll get it myself." She turned and stalked out of the room.

Ryouga felt as if little birds were circling his head. He looked up at her as she was leaving in bitter anger. "Akane wait up! I'll help you." He jumped up from his spot on the floor and raced after her as if nothing had happened between them.

Hurrying to the door, Ranma saw Ryouga and Akane walking side by side. She turned her head and smiled softly at something he said. When they weren't fighting they actually looked like friends, Ranma wondered if he and Akane ever looked like that. Ranma followed the two of them to the hectic lunch line. Ryouga charged right into the crowd gathering as much food as he could.

"Ryouga!" Akane shouted and as he turned around she tossed him the money for the purchase. He nodded with a smile as he caught it effortlessly in his hand and placed the payment down next to the cash register and jumped out of line. Akane was smiling happily as Ryouga landed in front of her.

"They had one strawberry pastry left and I know how much you like them and they never really last long so I got one for you." Ryouga grinned as he held out the strawberry pastry a bit more as the other food was cradled in his arms.

Akane laughed and grabbed Ryouga by the arm, "This way, I'll lead."

He nodded and let Akane pull him outside, a slight blush glazed over his cheeks with her touching him.

Ranma followed the pair outside. He stood a distance away as Ryouga and Akane sat down underneath a tree and begin feasting on the lunch Ryouga bought. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible Ranma passed by their tree and sat down on the other side as to still be able to listen to what the two would talk about.

Ryouga took a bite of his meat sandwich, "Can you believe that Ranma Saotome has been accepted into our class." He shook his head.

Akane shrugged, "I don't really know the boy. It doesn't matter much to me. From what I have heard was that his grades are awful. I wonder how someone who can't even pull a C average will able to make it in our class."

"He's sitting next to me Akane. That's worse than anything the life wrecking, idiot."

Peering a bit from around the tree Ranma saw Akane lightly pat Ryouga comfortingly on the shoulder. His eyes narrowed slightly on the hand that was touching his arch rival. Ranma was about to comment that it wasn't entirely his fault that Ryouga was knocked into the cursed spring when Kuno's voice interrupted.

"How dare you Ryouga Hibiki, you still have Akane Tendou under your spell!"

"What?!" Both Akane and Ryouga said at the same time.

"Fear not Akane Tendou, I Tatewake Kuno will set you free from this unbreakable bond."

Akane jumped up, "Kuno, have you lost your mind, what are you talking about?"

Kuno crushed Akane into his chest, "He weaves his magic on you even now."

"Hey you!" Ryouga jumped up, "Get your hands off of Akane." He clinched his fists tightly at his side.

Pulling her fist back to attack Kuno, Akane never got the chance for some bizarre reason Kuno was now sailing through the air. Now both Akane and Ryouga were staring at Ranma who had punched Kuno up into the air. They were both confused.

"Uh…thank you, um what is your name?" Akane asked.

Ranma kept in a sigh, he had often heard that coming from Akane's mouth before and he did not like that. It sounded awful and he did not like that. He had to act as if this wasn't out of the ordinary since they really weren't in each other's lives anymore. "Ranma Saotome, I just joined your class today, remember?" He saw her eyes narrow slightly in thought.

"Oh right, you're the one that Ryouga has talked about." She said looking at Ryouga who was sneering at Ranma.

"How dare you do that Ranma, I was going to take care of Kuno." Ryouga growled, Akane was his fiancé if anyone was going to defend her it was going to be him.

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

Ryouga growled and made to take a step forward but Akane put her hand on his arm, he turned and looked at her. "What?!"

"I could have taken care of Kuno myself," Akane said.

"He was all over you, and besides if anyone is going to defend you it should be me." Ryouga said looking very serious.

Akane's eyes actually seemed to sparkle, "Ryouga, I…I." She was so happy.

Ranma looked between the two of them, it was much different on the outside looking in, Akane was really moved by what Ryouga said. He could see it really meant a lot to her. He felt another twinge. He did not like Ryouga making Akane feel good like that. His eyes narrowed in their direction, seeing Akane looking up at Ryouga with that look of admiration. He swallowed hard.

Ryouga gulped at the look in her eyes, he didn't know how to react to this. So he simply shrugged and said, "Of course anyone who would want to hug you would be out of their mind." Not really meaning it but he was not thinking clearly.

Akane's world crashed down and she growled, he always did this, getting her hopes up like that and then shattering her heart. "Ryouga!!" Her fists clinched and she pulled her fist back and slammed it hard into Ryouga and he flew through the air. "You jerk!!"

Ranma felt a little uncomfortable, he noticed that she wouldn't have hit Ryouga if he hadn't have said something totally mean to her like that. It seems she lashes out when her feelings are hurt. Had he himself been that mean to her as well? The way she held herself now, her head was bowed, her eyes towards the ground and she was very unhappy. Suddenly her head snapped up and she glared right at Ranma.

"Stop staring at me," And without another word to him, Akane turned around and started away from him, head held high as if what Ryouga had said didn't even phase her, but he could see otherwise.

The school bell wrung loudly through the school yard and the students made their way back to their classes.

The students in classroom 1-A sat down at their desks, waiting for their history teacher to arrive. The door opened and a woman with dark brown long hair and deep blue eyes stepped into the room, she was wearing a dark blue skirt and matching suit jacket with a silk silver blouse. The students looked up and found that their normal teacher was not there.

"Where is Sensei Tsubaki?" Gosenkugi asked.

The woman smiled, "As you know your Sensai was going to have a baby, so she is on maternity leave, I will be taking over for the rest of the year." She looked around at all the students. "My name is Sensei Sadamerarete-iru." She wrote her name on the board, "I know it's a long name, so you may simply call me Sensai Iru."

Ranma narrowed his eyes in thought; she seemed a bit familiar to him. Her dark blue eyes were drawing him in; there was something strange about this professor, this Mrs. Iru. He simply shrugged it off when Ryouga noisily came into the classroom.

Ryouga looked up at the teacher and gulped, "Am I in the wrong room?" He looked at the students and noticed that this was the right room and he was relieved. "Sorry I'm late, I tend to get lost."

Iru covered her mouth with her hand hiding a small snicker, "It is quite all right, and you're name is?"

"Ryouga Hibiki, Sensei Tsubaki lets me come in late because of my bad sense of direction."

She nodded, "Well then Mr. Hibiki, go and take your seat and I will begin today's lesson. Iru looked at her sheet of students and then smiled, "So it seems that we have a new student today. So that means I have to alter my lesson plan, just give me a moment." She sat down at the desk and started writing.

Ryouga sat down in his seat, "Stupid Akane, she didn't have to hit me so hard." He grumbled to himself.

"Did you think you deserved anything less," Ranma said out loud, he saw Ryouga turn and glare at him and Ranma realized that he spoke that out loud.

"What would you know about it Ranma?" Ryouga sighed, "Its not that I don't like her, she's just always so violent." He confessed.

Ranma shrugged, "Maybe if you were a bit nicer to her and less insulting then maybe she wouldn't be so violent." Ranma shook his head, what was he talking about? What made him say such a thing? It is true that Akane is a violent person, but from what he saw she didn't strike until she was hurt. No…no that is impossible she's tough, she doesn't get hurt, she violent, she's terrible, she's unbearable. Yes that's right. He needed to stop thinking she was nice and get back on track here.

"All right students." Iru stood with a paper in her hand, "What we will be doing for the rest of the year is working on history projects, I will pair you up and give you a country to work on, you will write a five to ten page essay and make a model of your country and you will present it to the class." She walked to the front of the each row and passed out the assignment. "Now after I call all your names you will switch your desks and sit by that person for the rest of the year."

She read her sheet of paper and smiled to herself, "Gosenkugi, Hikaru and Hibiki, Ryouga. Yumi, Kori and Hasabya, Rei. Saotome, Ranma and Tendou, Akane. Kotsu, Mika and Baken, Naomi," Iru continued on through the list until she got to the end, as she placed the paper on the desk, she waited as the students all moved to sit by their new partners.

Ryouga waited as the class weirdo, Gosenkugi came over to him and sat down next to him, he rolled his eyes, how could he have been paired with this freak, he had nothing against the boy, he was just so strange and he kept trying to make his fiancé fall in love with him, and if it was one thing Ryouga couldn't take it was someone trying to take Akane away from him. He watched as Akane picked up her things and moved to the desk next to Ranma and Ryouga's eyes narrowed.

"Well it looks like we're partners." Akane said pleasantly to Ranma who shrugged.

"Looks that way," He sighed and continued to doodle on his paper, He felt Akane lean over and look at what he was doing.

Her eyes narrowed, "I hope that you intend on doing your share of this project, I may get the best grades in the classroom but that doesn't mean I am going to do all the work by myself."

"Listen here you," Ranma said feeling slightly miffed at what she was insinuating, "I will do my fair share here girly, don't you worry about that." He was expecting some kind of retort or a belt through the air but he saw as she just shrugged.

"Whatever, Saotome. I just don't want to have this conversation with you again. I intend on keeping my grade point average high so that I get into a good university, I don't need some slacker like you messing up my chances. Got it?" She was nearly poking her finger into his chest.

Ryouga was irritated, how dare Ranma make his Akane feel bad, he got up from his desk and walked over to Akane and Ranma. "Ranma you be nice to Akane, she works hard in all her classes."

Ranma was shocked, was this guy defending a girl that he appeared to not like very much. "What's it to you if I am nice to her or not?" Ranma leaned back in his chair glaring up at Ryouga.

"I won't have anyone treating her like that, she doesn't deserve it." He looked over at Akane who was smiling at him again, in that same way that made his heart flutter and make him say stupid things to make her mad. "She is my fiancé and if anyone messes with her, they mess with me as well."

Akane sighed, "Oh Ryouga." She said quietly not enough for the lost boy to hear, but Ranma heard it loud and clear as if someone had shouted in his ear. She then cleared her throat, "Ryouga you know I can take care of myself, I don't always need you to defend me. After all I am a martial artist just like you."

"Yes but still people shouldn't be mean to you. I don't like it." Ryouga confessed, and he made a move to go back to his chair before he said something stupid and messed up one of the few nice moments the two of them had ever since the news of their engagement.

Looking down at her assignment paper, she sighed, "He can be so nice sometimes," she then stopped smiling, "and other times he can be a real insensitive jerk. Most of the time we don't get along at all, but its times like this it seems he really likes me."

"Yeah," Ranma said, sounding slightly more bitter than he thought, "How nice for you and all, can we just get to work on our project."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be so rude, Saotome." She scanned the paper. "So which country are we supposed to work on?"

"How should I know? It's not like I have all the answers." Ranma said gruffly, he was angry, it was true. The way Akane and Ryouga acted towards each other caused his stomach to churn and twist into knots. He hated this feeling he could see that Akane's brows were raised, and she simply rolled her eyes.

"Well no need to get your panties in a twist." She mumbled while faced the other row of students.

Ranma felt offense to what she said, but Akane in this reality didn't know that he turned into a girl, or did she?

"This is how," Iru seemed to appear out of nowhere as she thrust a plastic bowl with little pieces of folded up papers in between the two of them. "Pick one."

Ranma stuck his hand in the bowl and picked out one of the papers, he opened it and read it out loud, "Ancient Greece." He looked up at their teacher and Iru winked at him and then continued to the next pair of students.

"So how are we going to do this, we'll have to meet outside of school to get this huge project done. How do you want to go about it?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea, what do you suggest?" Ranma turned to look at her.

"Well," She looked out the window for a moment gathering her thoughts, "It's possible that you could come to my house a couple times a week after school, like Mondays and Wednesdays?" She turned and looked at him, "What do you think, would you agree to something like that?"

"I guess so," Ranma said, he found himself staring into her dark brown eyes, and then she smiled.

"Good then," Akane said. "Well since today is Monday, you can come home with Ryouga and I, we'll make a stop at the library on the way to my house and my sister Nabiki has the internet hooked up to her computer and we can use that for the rest of the information."

Ranma shook his head, why did he find himself staring at her and she didn't even seem to realize it, normally when Akane caught him staring at her, he would have been called a pervert and whacked over the head with something. Ranma let out a puff of air, he was suddenly not liking this new reality, for some reason in the back of his mind it kept shouting this is great, she's not hitting you, or calling you names or getting totally jealous over nothing, she's not doing anything awful to you. This is great. He nodded his head, that's right this was the life, it was great. This was just a passing reaction, after all he had known Akane for almost three years now, and all three years have been nothing but hell and torture.

He turned to look at her, as she continued to speak and she completely oblivious to what was happening inside Ranma's head. Did she truly not remember anything from their other reality. But this was what he wanted, he wanted her to not know him and he finally got what he wanted, and he was happy about it… Right? So it shouldn't bother him that Akane and Ryouga are together and are going to married. That's right, this was great! Ranma agreed, yes he was free from this life and he was going to enjoy it without worrying that he was going to be attacked by her by being a normal guy, well a normal guy that turns into a girl.

* * *

Well that is it for episode 2 stay tuned for episode 3, remember to review

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	3. Enter Chaos

Summary: Ranma is fed up with Akane, he makes a simple wish to never have met her. Lady Fate takes pity on him and grants his wish. A problem arises with this wish, he remembers everything before the wish was granted.

Disclaimer: No way is Ranma 1/2 mine, although I wish that Ryouga was, that kawaii bishie!!!

A Simple Wish

Episode 3—Enter Chaos

After having stopped at the library and checked out a few books on ancient Greece, Ryouga suggested that they stop for ice cream as well, Ranma was about to disagree when Akane's face lit up with a very happy smile and before he could say anything, she agreed. Ranma rolled his eyes as he followed the two into the sweet shop.

Behind the counter was a young woman with midnight black hair and bright blue eyes, she stood there smiling at them wearing the shop uniform and a red apron. The name on her name tag said Mirai.

"What can I get for you?" She asked most pleasantly.

Akane looked at the choices and decided on chocolate where as Ryouga would have vanilla, Ranma actually declined the ice treat, probably due to the fact that he didn't have any money on him. Mirai behind the counter looked at Ranma. "What about you?"

Ranma shrugged, "No thanks."

"Don't have the money huh, well that's all right." She looked around, and then started scooping Ryouga and Akane's choices. Then she scooped one more but of orange sherbet. "Here if you promise not to say anything to my boss," She handed out the cone for Ranma to take.

Wow, Ranma thought and orange sherbet was his absolute favorite. He looked up at the girl as he took the cone in his hand, she winked at him. "Thanks."

"How is it? Sure it is probably not everyday that one can get what he wants for free, now is it?"

Ranma nodded, "it is exactly what I would have chosen."

"Yes, yes, but even some choices can't be fixed if they are mistaken, of course if someone wanted to change something they would really have to work at it. Don't you agree?"

Blinking, Ranma nodded. This woman was weird, it struck him odd that a mere ice cream girl would end up spouting weird words of what he would consider to be advice. But Advice to what exactly, it was almost as if she were talking about… nah! He shook his head and smiled up at Mirai, "Hey thanks for the cone," he shoved his other hand in his pocket and turned to find Ryouga and Akane looking at him just a little bit peeved.

"And how did you get that for free?" Ryouga asked.

"Eh, I suppose she didn't want me to feel left out." Ranma said walking with the two of them.

Akane simply rolled her eyes, she could feel Ryouga beside her, getting angrier, "just ignore it Ryouga, really. It's not that big of a deal, its only ice cream it's not something that is worth like millions."

Ryouga took a deep breath, "yeah, yeah you're right Akane, who cares its just ice cream." What he really wanted to do was pound Ranma's face into the pavement and he would have started for him if he wasn't so rudely pushed by some very tall man dressed in green shirt and jeans.

"Hey!" Both Akane and Ryouga shouted up at the rude individual. The large guy turned around and Akane's eyes widened to the size of saucers, this man was definitely…a…a she felt short of breath.

"Y—you need to watch where you're going, that was very rude."

The man smirked which caused Akane's pulse to quicken and a red blush brushing across her cheeks.

The man bowed, "Forgive my rudeness young lady, I was in a hurry and did not see you and your friends here." He reached down and took a hold of Akane's hand and lifting it to his lips, kissing the top of her hand softly.

Akane gulped, "uh…"

Ryouga couldn't take it anymore, "Hey you! Get your hands off Akane!"

The man glared at Ryouga, "I was just apologizing, but I can see that you don't deserve one." And without so much as another word, the strange man rushed into the ice cream shop.

Ryouga immediately rounded on Akane, "What in the world was that?"

Snapping out of her daze she looked at Ryouga, "What are you talking about?"

"How could you let that guy drool all over your hand like that?!" Ryouga's fists clinched tight at his sides.

She shrugged, "I don't see why you would care, it's not like I'm something special to you. I'm just your uncute fiancé, and perhaps it's about time I found someone who appreciated me." She tossed her nose in the air and stalked off.

"Akane, Akane, listen to me." Ryouga said trailing after her.

Ranma stood there a moment longer thinking about the strange man, it's true that he made Ranma feel uncomfortable with the amount of heavy flirting that man was doing with Akane, even he wanted to ring his neck especially the way she blushed and gushed over that obviously fake individual. But he had to hold himself back, remembering that in this reality it was Akane and Ryouga as fiancés. He turned around seeing Ryouga trying to catch up with Akane. And it was Ryouga who was supposed to be the one to protect Akane from smooth lechers like that guy. That idea still was not sitting well with him. Ranma clutched the library books tight under his arm and ran after Ryouga and Akane; he was still going to their house for their project.

The door to the ice cream shop opened and the tall dark man who was flirting with Akane a moment ago, stood there scanning the shop. He found just who he was looking for behind the counter. He stepped right up to it. "Just what in Hades do you think you're doing, interfering like this?"

"Can I help you with something?" Mirai smiled.

He looked at the name tag, "Oh that is clever. Drop the disguise Fate, I know it's you."

With a sigh the dark haired blue eyed girl, transformed into an ethereal being, she was glowing, her hair of silver and her long gown of the same color, her eyes did not change. She walked out from behind the counter. "So ya caught me, big deal."

"Big deal, this was not part of our bet. You are not allowed to interfere in the outcome."

"Lord Chaos, It was not a requirement, it wasn't specified in our original bet. So I sure can do what it takes to assure my outcome."

Chaos paced back and forth, "It's been you the whole time, hasn't it? You were the one that switched Ranma Saotome's class. You were also their history teacher and now this ice cream vendor. You were quite clever disguising yourself, but not clever enough, each one of your names was something either dealing with destiny or fate or the future."

"Oh you're just bitter 'cause you didn't think of it yourself first." She poked him in the chest, "And I'll have you know, I have no intention of stopping here. Oh no, I am more than certain that with my help, Ranma Saotome will see his most terrible mistake and finds that he loves Akane Tendou, even if I have to push them together to do it." Lady Fate said with her eyes narrowed and determination in her voice.

A small smirk pushed its way from his lips, "So that is how you want to play is it? Well my dear… Two can play at this game."

Lady fate gasped, "You wouldn't dare?"

"Oh wouldn't I? If you don't play fair, neither will I. And now we'll just see who will win this bet my lady. All the gloves come off." And he turned and headed out of the ice cream shop for the streets of Nermia.

Lady Fate turned around her face scrunched up like she had just sucked on a lemon, and she let out the most furious scream that you could hear all the way into the underworld. Her normally pretty blue eyes blazed with a fiery anger turning a deep blood red. She took a deep breath to try and calm down; it would do no good to get angry. She closed her eyes and they changed back to their lovely deep blue. She would not let him win, not at all. She was going play hard ball, if he wanted a fight well he was sure going to get one. Lady Fate then disappeared from the ice cream shop.

Akane pulled the door open to her house and Ryouga and Ranma followed her inside.

"I'm home!" Akane shouted from the entry way as she slipped off her shoes, the boys did the same. She turned around and faced Ranma, "Come on now, this way." She gestured with a nod of her head.

Ranma looked around, it all felt so familiar, as if he were just here yesterday, he could smell the fine cooking that Akane's older sister Kasumi made daily. The walls and paper screens, the hard wood floors. Ah it was as if he were walking into a dream. He then noticed Akane talking to him and Ryouga looking at him as if he were mental. "What?"

Ryouga shrugged, "Nothing," He didn't want to say anything but Ranma had this glazed look in his eyes as he checked out his surroundings. He wondered why Ranma would be looking like he had lost something precious when he himself was filthy stinking rich and could afford much more than the Tendou's ever could. Even though the Tendou's had little it was enough for them and they were happy and Ryouga really enjoyed the family setting the Tendou's provided for him. He was often off training with his father, Ryosuke Hibiki and had little time to spend with family.

Akane led the boys into the tea room where Soun Tendou was reading the news paper, and Ryosuke who looked a bit like Ryouga, although his hair was light brown and slightly longer in the back which was tied back in a single rubber band, was watching television.

Kasumi came from inside the kitchen, "Welcome home, Akane, and Ryouga." She smiled, "Oh and who's this?" She was looking at Ranma, "Is this a new friend of yours?" She asked pleasantly.

Ryouga scoffed, "Friend, right. No this is just Ranma Sa—" He was interrupted by Akane.

"He and I are working on a school project together." Akane said to her elder sister.

Smiling Kasumi nodded once at Ranma and then looked at Akane, "Oh well that's nice. Is he going to be staying for dinner?"

Both Akane and Ryouga looked at Ranma expectantly, Akane could care less either way, but Ryouga wanted him to refuse.

Ranma shook his head, "Nah, that's all right, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," Kasumi said, "After all we have plenty."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma agreed. "I guess I'll stay then." It was really strange to him that Kasumi did not know him.

"Wonderful," Kasumi said, "Now dinner will be ready in about an hour." She then turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

Soun finally looked up from his paper, right at Ranma, "So you're name's Ranma is it? It seems a bit familiar to me." He paused, thinking a moment, but couldn't come up with anything, "Ah well," He smiled, "So you're working on a project with Akane, how's it going?"

Ranma cleared his throat, "Well we just checked out some books at the library so, I'm afraid we haven't gotten much done yet."

Akane nodded, "Yep, I was hoping we could use Nabiki's computer, after all she's got the internet hooked up to it."

"I would let you use it Akane, but it's gonna cost ya." It was Nabiki's voice coming from the entry way.

They all turned around and found Nabiki leaning against the wall, looking at her fingernails.

"How much?" Akane asked, her eyes narrowed.

Nabiki straightened up, "Oh a thousand yen." She looked right at her sister.

Akane's jaw dropped, "A thousand yen, are you nuts?"

"The price just went up to two thousand." Nabiki sighed, "Of course you don't have to pay me, but then you won't get to use my computer."

There was a low growl coming from Akane as she reached for her change purse and pulled out two thousand yen and handed it to her sister.

"Thank you Akane, it was great doing business with ya."

Akane rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah." She then turned to Ranma, "Come on, we can do the first part of this project in my room." She was about to turn to head down the hall way when something small and maroon jumped at her.

"Akane, baby!!!"

"AHHH!!" Akane screamed and smashed the thing into the ground before it could attach itself to her breasts. "You little pervert!" She shouted down at the little man imbedded into the floor.

Ryouga reached down and grabbed the thing by the back of it's clothing, lifting it up into the air. "Why you…"

"Hey, Ryouga my boy." The thing said. "How's it going?"

The often lost boy cracked his knuckles, "What did you think you were doing, Happosai?"

Happosai started struggling and crying, "I was just gonna say hello to Akane, you don't have to be so mean to me." Tears were streaming out his eyes

"Oh you haven't seen mean yet." Ryouga threatened.

The small old man's eyes narrowed, "Is that so?"

There were two gasps to the left of them, it was Soun and Ryosuke, who immediately appeared before Happosai and Ryouga and they were both bowing on the floor.

"Forgive him master." Soun said, bowing over and over again.

"Yeah," Ryosuke said, also bowing "He does not know what he does, please be merciful."

Happosai still held up in the air by Ryouga folded his arms across his chest, "All right, only if I get an apology."

Ryouga scoffed, "An apology? No one is going to apologize to you, you freak!" And before he realized what happened, Ryouga went sailing through the roof and into the air.

"Any body else want a taste of this?" Happosai glared at Soun and Ryosuke who both shook their heads and continued to bow.

"Dad!" Akane shouted then shook her head. "Ugh, they are acting so stupid!" She then turned to Ranma, "Come on let's just forget about them and get to work on the project. This way, follow me." She said and started up the stairs.

Ranma thought it was so different with Ryouga constantly battling Happosai, but that was good for him since the old man didn't know that Ranma turned into a girl and wouldn't be trying to change him into a girl and grabbing at his chest. He then heard footsteps and noticed that Akane was already walking upwards, he followed her.

Before they reached her bedroom door she turned around, causing Ranma to stop short. He had to grab onto the railing or he would have fallen, "Why the sudden stop?"

"Well I just thought that we could either look through the books first or use the internet, which do you prefer?"

Nodding, Ranma decided that it was probably best to use the books first, "Let's read through the books first."

Akane smiled, and Ranma felt short of breath, "All right then," She then turned and pointed to her door, "This room is mine." She led the way and Ranma followed.

He glanced at that same wooden duck on her door which said her name. It was so familiar. He reached out to touch it when he heard a giggling from in front of him. "What?" He sounded slightly offended.

She shook her head, "Nothing, its just it's like you've never seen a name plate before."

Ranma covered up his uncomfortable feelings, "Well most girls don't have it in the shape of a duck. They usually have like a flower or a heart or something." He thought he saw her eyes narrow.

"Yeah well, who cares? I like ducks, its no big deal." Now she sounded offended, "Let's just get to work." She pushed open the door to her room and stepped inside.

"You like ducks?" Ranma asked sounding very surprised. _'I never knew'_ he thought to himself.

Akane shrugged, "Yeah I do, my favorites are little wood ducks, they are white and black and so cute. Ryouga doesn't know because it would probably provide him with more ammo in which he can tease me with." She cleared her thought and deepened her voice, "Oh Akane you like ducks that is so manly, heh, heh." Akane rolled her eyes, "It gets annoying after awhile, him teasing me all the time."

Ranma followed her into her room, "Maybe he teases you because he doesn't know how to act around someone he likes. After all you do seem to be in love with the guy." Ranma said a bit more quietly.

"What? Who told you that?!" Akane growled.

His eyes widened, "Eh, no one. I'm just a good observer."

"Well maybe you should observe your own business," She sat down at her desk and opened one of the books.

Ranma glanced around her room, man it felt different being in here with her permission, he often had to sneak around and even if was allowed in Akane's room it was because she needed to talk to him or he needed to study. He wondered if Ryouga was allowed in here.

Akane was hunched over her work, as Ranma kept glancing at her. He knew he was making her a bit nervous because she kept fidgeting. It's like she could tell when he was looking at her and when he wasn't.

"All right that's it." She looked up at him, "What is the problem here?"

Ranma straightened up, "What do you mean?"

"You keep staring at me, so out with it."

Ranma sputtered, "What, I'm not staring at you. Perhaps it's all in your mind."

Akane's brow arched, "Right." She sighed, "I don't know you at all, but somehow I get the feeling that there is something you want to tell me."

He shook his head, "Well have you ever done something that you might have thought was a good idea before, but when it actually happened that it is something that you have a hard time accepting?"

She was confused, "huh?" Akane watched as Ranma was trying to gather his thoughts, he opened his mouth to speak when Akane turned towards the door, she heard talking from downstairs and that unmistakable adorable feminine voice and she growled. Akane jumped to her feet and raced from the room.

Ranma thought that was very odd and he followed after her, hurrying down the stairs he found a short, pretty young girl with long hair talking with Ryouga, holding a plate of muffins, he looked rather uncomfortable. Akane was glaring at the girl. Who was this girl?

Akane turned and glared hard at Ryouga, "And just what are you two going on about?"

Ryouga sighed, "Listen Akane it's not what you think, Akari just came by to chat."

"Yeah right!" Akane shouted at Ryouga.

"Hey it's true, it's not like I want whatever she brings."

"Well I think you like it, you pervert."

"Did I come at a bad time?" Akari said adorably.

Ranma cringed; it was so adorable that it was sickeningly sweet.

"Akane," Ryouga started to say.

"Oh be quiet," Akane shouted and then turned to Akari, "And you take your muffins and be on your way."

Akari shook her head, "Its up to Ryouga if I leave, he likes my muffins. I've made them plenty times for him in the past." She moved to go past Akane, and stared adoringly up into Ryouga's eyes. "Isn't that right, you like what I have more than that of Akane's right?"

"Now see heremmf..." Ryouga was cut off by Akari sticking one of her muffins in his mouth.

Akane gasped, and her eyes narrowed, "Why you…" From behind her back Akane whipped out her very large mallet and belted Akari with it and she went sailing through the air giggling. Akane then turned to Ryouga. "So what was that now huh?"

"Hey! It's not like I asked her to stuff my mouth with the muffin, really Akane, you make it seem like it's all my fault."

"It is your fault! If you would just tell her that I am your fiancé then maybe she would leave you alone!" Akane yelled back.

What Ryouga wanted to say was Akane, you're right, but she doesn't listen I care about you so much, but instead he said, "Yeah right, as if that will work. No one will ever believe that I would be engaged to some disgusting tomboy like you, get serious."

Akane immediately lifted her hand and slapped him across the face, "Ryouga you jerk! I hate you!" She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes as she covered her face with her hands and raced up the stairs, passed Ranma and into her room slamming the door behind her. "Ryouga you stupid, stupid jerk!"

Ryouga immediately felt terrible, "Akane! Wait…" He then whispered, "I'm sorry." He then caught Ranma's slight angry gaze, "What are you looking at?"

Ranma finally understood why Ryouga in their other reality would challenge him and try to make him apologize for saying hurtful things to Akane, it really hurt him to watch their fighting to make Akane cry or feel bad. "Ryouga, you better be nicer to her or else."

"Or else what?" Ryouga challenged.

The pigtailed boy shrugged his shoulders, "Or someone might come along and treat her better and steal her away from you."

Ryouga crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh yeah, who would do that?" _'No one would dare take Akane from me, she's mine.'_ He thought to himself. Ryouga noticed that Ranma wasn't answering, "Oh you better not, or there will be hell to pay. I swear it, upon my great uncle's grave that if you even attempt to take what is mine, I will destroy you."

"Hey! I didn't say it was going to be me stupid, so just relax all right." Ranma looked away from Ryouga, that idiot sure got on his nerves; he wondered what Akane saw in a jerk like Ryouga. "Do you even like her, at all?"

He nodded, "I just don't think before I open my mouth, it's a quick reflex I supposed. Akane is really devoted and at times she can be thoughtful and nice, which I find to be slightly bizarre, besides I kinda like it when we argue and fight, it shows me how passionate a person she really is. The only thing I don't like is when I bring her to tears; I don't mean to do it. It just happens."

Ranma nodded, "Well I should be leaving now, I gotta get home." He decided not to stay for dinner and rushed from the house and took on down the sidewalk heading for home. It was strange, the thought of hearing how Ryouga saw Akane made him sweat, he couldn't handle hearing it. It sounded so familiar, perhaps she did deserve to be with Ryouga, but in the other reality, he was so nice to her, and now it was like Ryouga became Ranma, arrogant and well so very mean to a girl who really did not deserve it. Perhaps he could do something about it now, he had a plan.

Perhaps if he made Ryouga see what an interesting girl Akane was and helped him to use the right words, they could truly be happy. This of course meant spending more time with Akane, and perhaps making Ryouga jealous. It could work, Ranma felt he already blew it for himself at least he could help his rival win her heart. He just hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Uh-oh, Ranma spending more time with Akane to make Ryouga jealous, I sure hope his plan doesn't backfire. And what is Chaos up too? he's a sneaky guy. Well stay tuned to find out.

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they really encourage the continuation of this fanfiction. Hearing your comments whether you hate it or not. It really makes me work harder on updating sooner.

Thanks and remember to review,

Ryoko Blue


	4. Complete Discord

Disclaimer: Not mine. Cries I wish!!

Summary: Ranma is fed up with Akane; he makes a simple wish to never have met her. Lady Fate takes pity on him and grants his wish. A problem arise with this wish; he remembers everything before the wish was granted.

A Simple Wish

Episode 4— Complete Discord

"Bye Pop, I'm leaving." Ranma said as he raced down the stairs towards the front door. His father's body glided in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Genma asked suspiciously. "You were leaving without eating breakfast, that's not like you. Are you sick?"

Ranma completely forgot about food, which was an odd thing all together, but he was thinking of his plan which he mentally titled Operation Make Ryouga Jealous and Therefore Help Him in Using The Right Words of Affection… Okay, so the title needed a little work, but he couldn't think about that now, right now he had to think up an excuse to tell his old man and then thinking up something utterly brilliant, he said: "I already ate." Ranma was eyeing Genma, whose eyes narrowed even more. Okay so it wasn't the most brilliant idea he's ever had, but it was something at least.

Genma crossed his arms over his chest. "And just what did you have?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Ranma simply said: "Food, duh." Genma grunted but before he could say anything Ranma interrupted him. "Look Pops I'll pick something up on the way to school. I gotta go." The pigtailed boy then held his satchel tightly in his hand and raced from the house. He had to get going, he wanted to be there in case he missed Ryouga and Akane to set his first motion of Operation Make Ryouga…. Ugh, Ranma shook his head and therefore abbreviated his plan into letters. OMRJaTHHiUTRWoA. Yeah that should do it for now, even though it seemed more confusing. 'Oh well', Ranma thought to himself and continued on down the sidewalk towards school.

He waited by the fence post, surely those two would arrive soon, he looked up towards the sky and was thinking about his life before this change and after. He had no idea of who he was at the moment, since the switch that is. What was his childhood like, and was he really friends with that idiotic Kuno?

"Oh Ranma!" A cheery voice said, it was Ukyou moving quickly down the street with a smile on her face. "There you are Ranma, you're out here kinda early, don't ya think?"

Ranma simply sighed. "Am I really as lazy as you all think I am?"

Ukyou snickered. "Ranma you are the laziest person I know, except for when it comes to martial arts, that's the only thing you ever put a little effort in." She was watching him and noticed he seemed way too concerned about something, "is everything all right Ranma, you look a little lost."

"No, I'm all right. Just thinking about stuff, girl trouble mostly."

She gasped. "Ranma, have you made your decision about which of us girls you want to…" She gulped, "marry?" Ukyou flushed bright red.

His eyes widened. "What?! No, nothing like that." Ranma waved his hands in the air wildly. "I was just thinking about this girl I met the other day, well in my new class anyway."

"Girl, what girl?" Ukyou's voice dripped with suspicion. "Have you been two timing on me with someone other than Shampoo?!"

Ranma groaned, and thought that some things never changed. "Ukyou listen to me—"

Ukyou did not let him continue, she interrupted. "Who is she Ranma? Come on I want her stupid name."

"It's not what you think at all Ukyou, calm down. Sheesh, It's just someone I am working on a history project with. Relax Ucc-Chan, this girl even has a… fiancé." He almost gagged on the word. Akane had a fiancé and it wasn't him, he fumed for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at the ground. No, no remember the plan, yes the plan, Ryouga and Akane, that's the plan. 'It's a stupid plan!' His mind shouted. Ranma took a deep breath trying to clear his thoughts. Yes it might be a stupid plan but it was still the plan, there was nothing he could do about this. This was the new reality, this is the way things are now. As much as he hated this, he would help them. He saw so many similarities with how Ryouga and Akane acted and how he and Akane acted. It was obvious those two had some kind of feelings for one another.

"Ranma, Ranma…Earth to Ranma!" Ukyou shouted, snapping Ranma out of his thoughts. He looked right at her.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Ukyou sighed. "Ranma you are hopeless," She smiled. "But since this girl means nothing to you, just a simple study buddy then I won't act so loony." She smiled and was about to move closer to her fiancé when she heard shouting and arguing. Ukyou noticed that Ranma's attention was on whoever was making all that noise. She turned slightly as saw two students that went to her high school running towards them. It was a girl with short blue black hair and a boy who wasn't wearing a school uniform.

"Ranma!" The boy shouted. "Get out of my way!!" It was Ryouga and he was running very fast next to Akane.

Ranma's plan flashed in his mind, he made a move to get out of Ryouga's way and stepped to the side, as if he didn't see where he was going and moved right into Akane's path. She smashed right into him with a shriek, sending them both to the hard ground. That was probably the worst idea ever, Ranma thought. He was in such pain with how hard her body smashed into his. He soon relaxed for the body on top of him was soft, he then noticed he was staring into a pair of wide deep chocolate eyes, which meant she was shocked. Instead of blaming him and calling him a pervert the girl above him was apologizing profusely or at least that's what it sounded like, he couldn't be sure. He was just too comfortable and not thinking much on what she was saying, but how she lying there between his legs and pressed up against him, the whole idea made him suppress a groan.

"Ranma!? Are you all right?" Ukyou shouted as she kneeled down at his level, ignoring the girl who was lying on top of 'her' fiancé. She shook his shoulder lightly, but he wasn't responding to her at all. She heard the girl apologizing to Ranma.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't see you. I mean I didn't expect you to turn my way so I would crash into you." Akane kept talking, not really realizing the effect it had on Ranma, she was completely oblivious.

Ranma shook his head, all he heard was crash and into you and he figured out that she must be apologizing. "Uh yeah, it's okay." Why wasn't he making her get up, the truth was he wanted her to stay there longer. If only Ryouga, Ukyou and the whole world would fade away… It was when she heard Ryouga shouting at him that Akane finally got up.

Ryouga was sneering and looking so very angry, and well completely red in the face from his jealousy. "Raaanmaa!! Prepare to die!"

"Ryouga, calm down," Akane said.

"You stay out of this." Ryouga pointed at Akane. "This is between me and Ranma here. He's going to pay for all he has done to me!"

Akane groaned. "He hasn't done anything to you, stupid!"

"Akane! He did that on purpose! He wanted you to fall on him, I could tell!"

The short haired girl rolled her eyes. "Ryouga, that is just the stupidest thing I have ever heard. No one could anticipate that, I should have been paying more attention, Saotome should have been paying more attention. It was a complete accident." Akane reached around and held onto Ryouga's hands. "Why don't you believe it, huh? Tell me."

Ryouga shrugged. "I don't know maybe you liked that kinda thing." He felt her hand squeeze his a little tight. "How should I know, you never talk to me, you never open up and tell me stuff that is important."

"Yeah well neither do you!" She threw his hand down and away from her and turned her head looking away from him. "You know its one thing if we have an arranged marriage which I hate..."

"No kidding, I'm not to thrilled about it myself." Ryouga said interrupting, "But…Akane…I…uh…"

Akane turned around facing him more intently. "Yes, Ryouga? What is it?" Her whole face seemed to brighten up and she was smiling lightly.

Ranma felt something inside him constrict, the way those two were talking and looking at each other… and it sure sounded like Ryouga was going to confess something rather important. He did not like it, and he felt short of breath. Ranma looked between Ryouga and Akane, not really hearing their words. He did not want them together! Not ever! It was supposed to himself and Akane. 'This plan was stupid!' His mind shouted again, it was only an excuse. He hated this, he hated Ryouga for having feelings for Akane who should be his! Not Ryouga's! No way! He was throwing away his plan; he would change this. He was going to fight for Akane, oh yes. He would win, he will do all he can to make her fall for him instead of that idiot who turns into a pig. He regained his normal thinking patterns and watched the Ryouga and Akane more closely

"Maybe I don't…uh mind it so much…" Ryouga scratched the back of his head nervously. "Anymore."

Her heart just about stopped; was he confessing something. Did he really mean it?

"Besides, someone would have to be downright desperate to want you… So I'll do you a huge favor and accept you." 'Ugh no, that was wrong. Ryouga say something nice to her, you can do it.' He thought to himself. "I mean you're not incredibly ugly or anything." 'ACK! Now I'm dead. I see that look in her eyes.'

Akane growled softly. The bright fire of love in her eyes died, returning to a cold icy like barrier which also formed around her heart for who knows how many times now. 'how dare he say that!' she shouted in her mind. 'And here I thought he was confessing his feelings and he's just being a jerk again.' "Ryouga!! YOU JERK!" She pulled back her fist and let it fly forward as it smashed up into his stomach sending him airborne. "I don't know why I put up with you!!" She shouted up at his retreating form.

"I'm sorry!!!!" Ryouga shouted down to her as he sailed away towards the gym.

She twirled around and glared at anyone who was in her line of sight, which was Ranma and Ukyou. "That idiot! He's so stupid!! Ryouga the idiot creep of a jerk!" She ranted, and continued to rant on.

Ranma was about to say something helpful when two people he had never seen before were walking towards them, one was a boy and one was a girl, they looked about sixteen years old, they both had black hair and eyes like obsidian, their faces were similar shaped and boy oh boy the pair was very good looking. The girl had large breasts and a narrow waist, and the boy you could tell was completely muscled underneath his clothing. They were both wearing Furinkan High School uniforms. Both Akane and Ukyou were suddenly drawn to the young man, that they both blushed as he approached, Ranma of course not really being drawn to the woman could still feel a bit of a pull of attraction to her. His curse has made him rather impervious to women's charms and beauty, but he still knew a good looking girl when he saw one. The first time he saw Akane, and well when her hair was longer he thought that she was really pretty. Even though he covered up most of what he thought with insults, since she just ended up calling him a pervert.

"Excuse me," the new boy said, mostly to Akane. "Do you go to Furinkan High School?" He asked her, looking her in the eyes. He saw her nod and then he smiled. Ranma looked closely at the boy who was talking to Akane and Ukyou, his smile it was odd… and if one was paying attention you could see it resembled a smirk. "Great, perhaps you can help us. My sister and I just moved here and well we are going to this high school." He pulled out his paper and looked at it. "We are supposed to be in classroom 1-A."

Akane jolted out of her stare. "Uh…that's my class."

"Is it now? Great!" He stepped closer to her, which made Akane feel like giggling like a silly little girl. "What's your name?"

She controlled her giggling fit. "It's Akane, Akane Tendou."

"I am Konton Muchitsjo." He reached out and took a hold of Akane's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. This action make Akane's legs feel like soft butter, she couldn't suppress her tiny giggle.

"And I'm Ukyou, Kuonji." Ukyou gushed and smiled at the boy and thrusting her hand in his, pushing Akane's out of the way. Hoping to get to same treatment, but her hand was merely shaken and then he let go.

"This is my twin sister Fuwa," He pointed to the dazzling beauty next to him. "It is nice to meet you two."

Konton moved away from Ukyou and more towards Akane. "Will you show me the way our classroom?"

"Sure." Akane said brightly and the two of them started towards the gates of the school.

As Ranma watched them, he felt something, it was odd like he had seen or even met that person before. But how and where? It was strange seeing that boy behave like that over Akane, it wasn't like when Ryouga behaved inappropriately. With this teenage boy, it was a different kind of inappropriate; it felt more like danger, like something was indeed not at all right. He needed to be watched.

Ranma turned at the presence of the Fuwa behind him, she was smiling at him. Ranma felt the urge to smile back but he restrained himself.

"And what is your name?" Fuwa asked with a purr in her voice.

"Ranma Saotome," He said and then turned leaving her standing there.

Fuwa ran to catch up with him. "Are you in classroom 1-A too?"

It was then that Ukyou snapped out of her trance and followed after Ranma and that girl. "Ranma, wait for me!" Ukyou shouted running towards them. "Ranma, wait."

Ukyou saw the girl, Fuwa turn around and narrow her eyes at her. She could have sworn they changed to a dark red for a split second, the next thing Ukyou knew she was stuck to the ground. Ukyou twisted in many directions, she tried to move forward. With groans and grunts Ukyou reached down grabbing a hold of her leg trying to lift it off the ground. It was as if she were cemented to the concrete. "Hey!! Wait, Ranma!!!!" She shouted but it seemed like he didn't even hear her. He didn't turn around at all. Ukyou noticed the smug look on Fuwa's face as she turned around and attempted to loop her arm around Ranma's.

"You should lead me where I need to go, I could use a strong escort such as you to show me around." She finally achieved her goal of holding onto him, Fuwa smiled adoringly up at him.

Ranma rolled his eyes, but as he felt her arm loop around his, he felt warm and content. He looked at Fuwa and found that she was even more breathtaking up close than she was from at a distance. Much more beautiful than anything he had ever seen, more so than Akane and Shampoo and even Ukyou. "Uh… sure." He grinned foolishly. We must get to class.

"Well this is it." Akane said to Konton with a smile.

He nodded. "This is the advanced class, is it not?"

"Yes it is, I hope you can keep up."

Konton grinned. "I can keep up with just about anything. You'll see, I usually go for the win in any situation and succeed." Konton noticed that Akane was very cute, but when she smiled, she was beautiful. "What are your professors like?"

Akane cleared her throat. "Well Mr. Takamada is our homeroom teacher…" Akane went on to explain about all the different teachers that came to their classroom to teach them their subjects.

"That is very interesting," Konton replied. He went up to the front of the classroom as Akane took her seat, other students were also filing into the room. Konton looked through all of the students and his sister came inside. He walked right up to them, looking at the boy who was with her and then turned his attention to Fuwa. "I need to talk to my sister, if you don't mind."

Ranma sighed and his arm was released, he felt a sense of loss when Fuwa removed her appendage from his. A small wave of depression seemed to wash over him, then it went away as fast as it came on and Ranma shook his head. That was the weirdest feeling he had ever experienced, it was as if he was under some kind of spell. He looked around the class and found Akane, she was already getting her school supplies out of her satchel to prepare for class. Ryouga was still missing, that means the idiot lost boy was well probably lost. He started for her desk when he heard panting from the doorway, and sure enough it was Ryouga, he was slightly hunched over and his face was red.

"Looks…like…I made it." Ryouga said, wiping his brow from sweating. Every time he tried for the classroom, he would end up in some storage closet. It was then that Ryouga noticed two new students, who gave him a strange sensation creeping down his spine. He immediately shook off the feeling and made his way to his desk. He stopped short when he saw Ranma was a mere inch from Akane's. Ryouga's eyes narrowed and he stalked forward. "Ranma, your desk is right there." He pointed to the aisle next to his. "Remember?" He kept in a low growl that was threatening to force it's way out.

Ranma sighed and would wait to try to make any progress in talking with Akane on things other than school work. He turned around to Ryouga and plastered a fake smile upon his face. "Oh right, I forgot. Thanks." He immediately went over to his desk and sat down, as Ryouga grunted and sat down in the aisle between Ranma and Akane.

Ryouga had a feeling that his idiot enemy was up to something, and that feeling made him want…no…not want. Have… He had to keep Ranma away from Akane.

Mr. Takamada carrying a cup of coffee and a briefcase stepped into classroom 1-A. "Good morning everyone, please take your seats quietly, while I take role." He looked at the two new students. "Oh it looks like we have been blessed with two new students today. Why don't you two introduce yourselves." He reached out for the two new student's papers which they handed over to him quite easily.

First Konton bowed to the students. "I'm Konton Muchitsjo. And this is my sister, Fuwa Muchitsjo and we just moved here from Yokohama." He could hear all the females in the classroom sighing and looking dreamily up at him. But none of the males were doing the same to his sister, which made him smirk delightedly. "We hope to learn a lot here at Furinkan." He and Fuwa bowed and then turned to Mr. Takamada who smiled at them.

Konton and Fuwa immediately took their seats which happened to be in the back of the classroom by the far wall, and Mr. Takamada started to take Role call.

The morning breezed by fairly quickly, and Ranma was doing better than he thought. After he heard that Ukyou thought he was lazy, which might lead… he looked over at Akane who was still hunched over her work, he pencil scribbling wildly… Akane to see him as lazy as well decided to put more effort into his work then he supposedly had been. It was then that the lunch bell wrung disrupting the students from their work, and they all started packing their supplies away and go get something to eat.

Akane looked into her bag and realized that she had forgotten her lunch, her stomach grumbled. "Oh no." With a sigh she shook her head, this was a perfect opportunity for Ranma to finally talk to her since the incident this morning when he remembered that he hadn't really said much. Ranma was immediately cut off by Ryouga who jumped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going Ranma?" Ryouga's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"None of your business," Ranma shot back with his eyes narrowed as well.

Lifting a brow Ryouga then grunted, "Excuse me, I think I know exactly where you are going, and I am not going to let you. You stay away from Akane, I know you're up to something, I can sense it."

"I'm not up to anything pork breath, so get over it. Not everyone wants your fiancé." Ranma rolled his eyes, trying his best to sound convincing, which was really not a problem for him. "Besides, I'm not the one you should watch out for." He saw Ryouga blink, he then pointed behind Ryouga to the boy that was talking to Akane. "That is the guy you should worry about. Not me."

Ryouga turned sharply seeing that new student Konton talking to Akane, and what was this… making her laugh. This made both Ryouga and Ranma see red; they wanted to kill him instantly. "Who does that guy think he is, anyway?" Both Ranma and Ryouga made their way over to Akane and Konton.

"Hello," Ryouga said tightly to Konton who turned around a little, and gave Ryouga a polite nod.

"Hey." Konton said, and then turned back to Akane resuming their conversation. "So if you've forgotten your lunch, you can rely on me."

Akane's brow arched. "Really? I mean I don't really know you. I think it would be a little weird if you bought my lunch for me."

"Nonsense, I'm happy to help. You were so nice to me this morning in showing me around this school that it would be a nice thing if I were to repay you by purchasing your meal for you."

"What?!" Ryouga shouted. "I don't think so buddy!" He pushed Konton back away from Akane's desk.

Akane got to her feet. "Ryouga, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna feed this guy my fist is what I'm gonna do," Ryouga started cracking his knuckles menacingly. "This guy will not be buying you your lunch Akane, I won't allow it!"

"How dare you behave in such a manner in front of a lady." Konton said standing right in front of Ryouga, not backing down from the challenge that Ryouga was going to force on him.

"Show me a lady and I'll behave appropriately." Ryouga sneered.

"Why you…" Akane growled out. She pushed Ryouga away from Konton. "How dare you say something like that you jerk."

"How dare you let him buy you something, you could have come to me you know."

"Oh really!" Akane shouted. "And you would have willingly helped me without making fun of me?!"

Konton sighed looking at Ryouga. "I can not see why this young woman puts up with your behavior, it is completely deplorable."

"Who talks that way? It sounds so dorky." Ryouga insulted.

The new student's eyes narrowed, and he smirked lightly. "Why I do, and if you have a problem with it, I can give you a few lessons on how to talk and treat a lady with respect. You obviously don't deserve a friend like Miss Akane Tendou here."

"She's not my friend! She's my fiancé damn-it!" Ryouga shouted loudly.

"Well you don't deserve her as your fiancé then." Konton shot back.

Akane groaned. "Look Ryouga, he has enough money to buy my lunch for me, that is all." She pulled on Ryouga's arm and he looked at her.

"Akane, I don't like it. I don't like it at all. He seems sneaky."

"That's all in your mind." Akane tried to reason with Ryouga.

It was then that Ranma interfered into the conversation, he looked at Akane, "Maybe you should listen to him. I have a really bad feeling about this guy." He pointed at Konton.

"You both have lost your minds," Akane said and then she turned all of her attention to Ranma. "And I hardly know you, how would you know what I should do and shouldn't do?" She said rather snippy.

'You know me better than you realize,' Ranma thought. "I know, but still I can't help but wonder about Konton here, and even if we don't really know each other, we are classmates. Even classmates should look out for each other."

"Just what are you insinuating here?" Konton said to Ranma. "What do you think I will do, and why do you both think I am sneaky? Really think about this, I am just a normal teenage boy trying to make friends in a new school. Is that really such a sneaky thing?"

"Exactly," Akane said with a smile on her face, she took a look at Konton and suddenly felt short of breath, his eyes were so dark and she felt differently when she looked at him. "He's just trying to uh…make friends."

"Look," Ranma said. "I know something weird is going on, and it has to do with you." He pointed at Konton. "It's like we've met before…" He felt something latch onto his arm, Ranma looked down and found Fuwa's smiling face. He started to grin, forgetting all about Akane, Ryouga and Konton. His mind went blank and all he could do was think about Fuwa and how beautiful she was.

"Will you show me where the cafeteria is, I am starving." She purred.

Both Ryouga and Akane watched Ranma, as the pigtailed boy nodded slowly and proceeded to walk out of the classroom with Fuwa.

Akane not thinking much about Ranma and Fuwa turned back around to face Konton and Ryouga. "Look Ryouga, he's just being nice offering to buy my lunch, it's not really that big a deal, is it?"

Ryouga grew very suspicious. "Why are you so anxious anyway. I'm starting to think you like this guy and will say and do anything just so he can…"

"Ryouga! UGH!! You idiot. That is not true, and I don't want anything to do with someone who has a problem with new students who try to make friends. It's ridiculous. I'm tired of you behaving like this!"

"Eh! Who needs you anyway." Ryouga threw his arm up and crossed both his arms over his chest. "Who cares if he buys your lunch, cause I certainly don't."

Akane clinched her hands tightly at her sides, "Fine then!" She turned to Konton and grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's get outta here!" And she started dragging him off.

As soon as Akane and Konton left the classroom for the cafeteria, Ryouga let out a loud growl and kicked the desk, his stomach grumbled and he too decided to head to the cafeteria for lunch, he would deal with Akane and that jerk Konton later, right now he needed food.

The few classes that started after lunch seemed to move by slowly, and soon it was time for history, that was when Miss Iru stepped into the classroom with a smile on her face. "Good afternoon students." Iru said looking at all their faces, suddenly her smile faded and she looked completely serious as she took in the sight of who the new students were. "Why don't you all partner up, while I speak privately with our new students out in the hall." She pushed the door open Fuwa and Konton left quietly with Iru.

Ranma was trying to figure out what happened earlier, its like he wasn't in control of himself, especially around Fuwa. It's like all he could see was her and all he wanted was her. That was until he got away from her. He didn't even notice Akane come over and sit down in the desk next to him. Ranma was just staring at the top of his desk.

"Saotome? Are you all right?" Akane sounded very concerned and Ranma looked up at her.

Seeing her slightly worried face snapped him out of his thoughts. "Uh…yeah I'm all right. Just thinking about stuff."

"Must be important stuff," Akane said opening her notes that they had taken yesterday. "Just as long as it's not distracting you from our project."

"Not at all." Ranma said, as he too also opened his notes, he really wanted to talk more to Akane than an hour a day, so it looked like he had to do some overtime on the school work, "I know you said Mondays and Wednesdays for our project, but do you think we could get together this afternoon, since we didn't get much done yesterday?"

Akane scratched the back of her head. "Well, I guess so. Although I thought we got a lot done yesterday, that was until Akari came over, that little…" Akane closed her mouth before something rude came out. "Anyway, I suppose we could do some more work, but I have to do something first when I get home today."

Ranma nodded. "Great, I really want to do well on this project, so we should work as much as we can on it." He lied.

With a soft smile Akane nodded. "I like to hear you're motivated on this. That's good."

He couldn't help but smile as she had. "Good." 'She is so cute!' His mind shouted. Why couldn't he have had this in the other reality, why were they always fighting in the other reality? He noticed how she is with Ryouga, he could tell she loved him. So did that mean that Akane in their other reality was in love with him? And has he been clueless this whole time about it? With a mental groan Ranma was determined to have Akane get to know him, they weren't even friends in this reality… so that meant that this really had to change, and he would do whatever it takes to change it.

Iru stood there facing the two new students with a scowl on her face. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Me? I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Shut up Chaos," Iru's bright blue eyes deepened to a dark red as she dropped his title, she was angry. "How dare you do this, and just who is this girl?" She looked at Fuwa.

Chaos chuckled. "I can't believe you don't even recognize my own twin sister—"

"Discord." Lady Fate finished for Chaos with displeasure.

"That is Lady Discord." Discord said with a hint of arrogance.

Lady Fate shook her head. "Why are you doing this, why are you helping him? You two never get along."

Discord giggled. "Why Lady Fate you know how much I love trouble. I just couldn't resist. And besides that mortal boy, he is really cute so I don't mind helping."

It was then Chaos who started a soft laughter. "I have a plan of my own, Lady Fate. And we will now see who will win."

"You two are terrible, I will still win. I know it."

"We shall see Lady Fate, we shall see." Chaos said as he and his twin sister Discord headed back into the classroom.

Lady Fate closed her eyes tightly. Why was this happening? She couldn't believe it. All her plans are being ruined by those two. Wait she couldn't give up, not now. Not when she was this close to victory. Oh ho she would play this game and she would win. There was no doubt about that! Okay so there was a little doubt, but she could do it and victory would be hers! Lady Fate then turned and walked back into the classroom to begin.

Finally this chapter is done, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you everyone for all the reviews, the really brighten up my day. I love reading what you all have to say about this fanfiction. Chapter 5 will be out very soon, and I hope you all enjoy that one. It's going to get a bit intense and emotional for poor Ranma. Do you think I'm making him suffer too much yet? Or not enough? Well I hope that I have pleased you all with this chapter, I patiently wait for your reviews, which now everyone can review if you'd all like since I took off the login reviews only.

Thanks again,  
Ryoko Blue


	5. Forget Her!

Summary: Ranma is fed up with Akane, he makes a simple wish to never have met her. Lady Fate takes pity on him and grants his wish. A problem arises with this wish, he remembers everything before the wish was granted.

Disclaimer: No way is Ranma 1/2 mine, although I wish that Ryouga was, that kawaii bishie!!!

A Simple Wish

Episode 5—Forget Her

The final bell rang and Akane packed up her school things into her satchel, Ranma was watching her closely and she felt a tingle run up her spine, she turned and found that he was indeed staring at her. "What, do I have something on my face?"

Ranma shook his head. "No, sorry I didn't realize I was staring. I just zoned out for a moment."

"Whatever, Saotome." She was slightly annoyed and shook her head, then looked over at Ryouga, who was also packing up his school supplies. Which after he was done he had made his way over to Akane and Ranma.

"So are we heading home?" Ryouga asked, trying to ignore Ranma.

"Yep, hey why doesn't Gosenkugi ever come over to work on your project together?

Ryouga nearly choked on his saliva. "Akane! That is probably the worst thing that would ever happen. Just imagine that weirdo practicing his voodoo in our home trying to make you fall in love with him." He saw Akane cringe and her whole body shuddered. "See what I mean, I just don't want him to know where we live all right."

"Fair enough," Akane said. "Well we better get going, Saotome and I are going to work on our project, after you know…" Her eyes narrowed slightly in a suspicious way as she looked at Ryouga who also made the same facial expression.

"I see, all right." He then turned and looked at Ranma and stepped closer to him. "I know what you're up to, and it's not going to work. She's not going to fall for any of your tricks."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm keeping my eye on you and if you try anything funny, you'll pay." Ryouga threatened, then walked away from him and towards Akane.

_'Oh I wasn't planning on trying anything funny, now devious and brilliant is more what I have in mind.'_ Ranma thought to himself. He grabbed his satchel and then followed Akane and Ryouga out of the classroom. He wasn't aware of two pairs of eyes watching him intently.

Chaos in the guise of Konton turned to Fuwa er Discord. "We will let them have a little time to themselves then once they are settled we will go over to the Tendou's residence."

Discord giggled. "Oh dear brother, this is going to be fun. I can not wait." She cheered. And then followed her brother out of the classroom as well.

Ranma had been sitting in the Tendou's tea room snacking on one of the crackers from the basket that Kasumi had brought out to him. Other than the television, the room was relatively quiet, Soun Tendou was reading the newspaper and Ryosuke Hibiki was watching a program, Happosai was looking at a magazine with women standing around in underwear it was from the United States something called Victoria's Secret.

It had nearly been an hour when Akane told Ranma to sit here and have a snack while she went and took care of something, Ryouga had disappeared as well. Ranma was tired of waiting so he took the last sip of his tea and stood up, he would find out where Akane went off too and if Ryouga was with her. He sure hoped not. Ranma checked the house, Akane and Ryouga were no where to be found, he walked through the backyard, looking over by the koi pond.

Feeling just a little frustrated he headed over to the Tendou's dojo, he heard noises coming from within; it was that of Akane and Ryouga. "Come on Akane! More! Harder!" shouted Ryouga's voice.

"All right!" Akane shouted back in a pant. "I'm coming! Are you ready?!"

"Yes damn it! Show me what you've got!"

Ranma gulped slowly approached the door which was open wide, oh please don't let them be doing what he was thinking they were doing. Ranma hid by the wall and poked his head in, what he saw shocked and amazed him. It was Akane and she was in her gi throwing punches and kicks at Ryouga, he had pads on his hands he seemed to be coaching her.

Ryouga nodded. "Come on, more. Harder." He moved his right hand and Akane's left foot connected hard with his padded hand, same thing happened with his left hand and Akane's right foot. "Good, more."

"Hiya!" Akane shouted as she continued to kick his hands in a speed that he was coaching her on. She then stopped and took a deep breath trying to calm down her panting. "I think I have to do better than this."

"You're doing fine Akane," Ryouga took the pads off his hands.

Akane shook her head. "No, I need more practice. As you know some one has challenged us for our dojo, I have to win. And I hear this person I am fighting is really, really good."

Ranma outside the door swallowed hard, he had forgotten about that completely. He was supposed to fight Akane for her family's dojo. Just how was he going to pull that off, perhaps he could talk Genma out of this crazy idea?

"Well we still have a few weeks before the match," Ryouga said to Akane. "And I will help you. We are sort of in this together, you know?" His cheeks flamed as did Akane's.

"Yeah," She looked down at the wood flooring.

"No matter what happens Akane, we are a team we will do this together. Even if you are the one that has to do the fighting, I will help you and be there with you every step of the way."

Her head shot up. "Oh Ryouga, do you really mean it?"

Ryouga nodded. "Uh, yeah of course."

Ranma hung his head; this was awful this whole thing made him feel terrible. Here Ryouga was helping Akane, when he never really lifted a finger to coach her and help her to be better at martial arts. He felt like a real heel right now always thinking about himself, and how selfish he had been.

Akane was blushing she quickly looked away from Ryouga. "I have my assignment to do, so we can practice more later after I am done with Saotome."

Clearing his throat Ryouga said "Akane I don't trust him, you should be careful."

She felt like laughing. "What? Ryouga you've been acting funny lately. Want to tell me what it is that is really bothering you?"

"I just don't trust Ranma, he's up to something and I'm sure whatever it is…it involves you. So just watch out, all right?"

"I think you're reading too much into things Ryouga, it seems like your mind plays tricks on you, you know? Trust me, your rival if you want to call him that isn't up to anything. So just relax." Akane placed her hand on his upper arm and squeezed it lightly then heading for the dojo door.

Ranma quickly jumped away from the door and over near the koi pond so it didn't look like he was up to anything.

Ryouga watched as Akane walked across the yard and towards Ranma and the koi pond. "Regardless of what you think Akane, I know something is going on." Ryouga said to thin air.

Gazing down into the water, Ranma knew Akane was walking over so he slowly lifted his head and looked her way. As she approached he smiled a little, "It looks like you do a bit of Martial Arts." He said pointing to her outfit.

Akane nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes I do, I have a challenge soon to get ready for so I've been practicing really hard."

Ranma nodded. "I see, yes well good luck in that."

"Thanks." She noticed that he seemed interested in the fish. "So Saotome, you like my fish?"

Ranma's eyes narrowed in thought. "You know, since we're partners and all, you can just call me Ranma, I'd feel better if you did. It's just strange with you using my surname all the time."

She blinked. "Well I suppose its all right, if it doesn't bother you too much."

"Nah," Ranma said. "So about that project?"

"Oh right!" Akane said. "I'll get changed and we can get started."

Ranma nodded and as soon as she started for the house he followed after her, then walking next to her.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "So is it true, you turn into a girl?"

The pigtailed boy paled instantly. _'She knows!'_ "Uh… I… well…"

Akane giggled lightly. "It's all right, I already know. Ryouga told me. He told me about how you knocked him into the cursed spring of a drowned piglet and how he has been trying to make you pay ever since. Up until now I had really no idea of who you were, except by name only. It seemed you were big talk amongst the students."

He shrugged. "Eh, I guess so. I really don't pay much attention to that kind of gossip." Was he really that popular? Wow that was great! Ranma noticed her fidgeting like she wanted to ask him something. "What is it?"

"So do you use being a girl to your advantage?" She was grinning.

"Sometimes, I mean I can get loads of free stuff when I am in my girl form. But I really do not like it. I hate it."

Her brows arched. "I thought it was every guy's wish to have their own set of breasts to play with." Akane shrugged. "I mean guys do talk about breasts all the time, right?"

Ranma nearly tripped over his feet. "Excuse me?!" He was shocked, he never would have thought something like that would have come out of Akane's mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I embarrass you?" Akane snickered.

"Yes! And no I don't like having breasts." He swallowed hard, he felt a lump rising up into his throat. That idea was just simply disgusting, "I hate being a girl. It's terrible and guys hit on me all the time, its disturbing. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

Akane was laughing. "Sorry, it's just really funny. Just imagining guys asking you out on dates when they don't know you're really a guy."

"Oh yeah, har, har, it's so funny." Ranma was sarcastic and he noticed that his sarcasm made her laugh even harder.

They were climbing the stairs towards her room when Akane suddenly said. "You know Ranma Saotome, you're not as bad as Ryouga says you are. You're actually an okay guy."

"Er, thanks, I guess." Ranma shrugged but a burst of pride rushed through him and he tried to fight off a huge smile. "Perhaps someone should tell Ryouga that."

Akane sighed. "Ryouga has been acting weird, kind of paranoid lately, always saying you're up to something." She shook her head, "Can you believe that? Honestly, that guy has a few screws loose when it comes to you. I think he's so obsessed with beating you that his mind just invents these crazy ideas of his."

Ranma felt a little warm and pulled on the collar of his uniform. "Did he say that now? Hmm well who knows where he gets these uh…crazy ideas, heh, heh." Good thing she didn't suspect anything, because if she did, it would be the disastrous.

Akane had changed clothes into a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt with a cat on it and walked into her room where Ranma was waiting and just as they started down to work, the doorbell wrung and Kasumi's voice was heard up the stairs.

"Akane, someone is here to see you."

"Who is it?!" Akane yelled through her open door.

A few moment's later, Kasumi said. "A boy named Konton, he said he's in your class."

Akane looked confused for a moment. "Uh wait right here Ranma, I'll be right back." She jumped to her feet from her spot on the floor and hurried from her room. Standing on the third stair from the bottom she saw Konton waiting by the door looking around the room. She smiled a little, then cleared her throat. "Konton? What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"

Konton shrugged. "I asked a friend of yours, Yuka I think he name was, I was talking with our professors after school and they said that I should get notes from you to catch up to where the rest of the class is. After all you are the most intelligent student in our class, so naturally I want the best notes." He smiled adoringly which seemed to make Akane's heart melt, she couldn't help but stare at his very handsome face.

Then snapping out of her stare she lightly shook her head and looked to the floor for a moment, lifting her eyes to his she said. "Well they are in my room, so if you want you can follow me up there."

"Sure." Konton answered, then started following her up the stairs. On approaching Akane's room, Konton saw Ranma in there and his eyes narrowed slightly as he entered the room after her. "Hey Saotome." He said with a slight nod of his head.

"Muchitsjo? What are you doing here?" Ranma had a hint of suspicion within his voice.

"It really is no concern of yours, but since you asked. I've come for notes that dear, sweet Akane is going to lend to me so I may catch up in our class." His voice was slightly arrogant and made him sound much better than anyone else, and Ranma hated that.

"Is that so?" Ranma asked getting to his feet.

Konton smirked. "Yes, that's so. You know, my sister was talking about you, I think she likes you."

Ranma pretended to yawn. "I couldn't care less about your sister."

_'We'll see about that.'_ Konton thought to himself. "Well you might feel differently as you get to know her." He looked over at Akane, she was bent over looking through her satchel for her folders, Konton tilted his head a bit gazing at her backside. "nice," he said quietly, but his word did not escape Ranma's good ears and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ah ha! Found ya!" Akane exclaimed as she stood upright and twirled around Konton immediately brought his gaze to her sweet, pretty face. "Okay here are the notes, just make sure you return them to me." She extended the folder towards him..

Stepping forward, Konton took the folder with his left hand, then with his right hand he captured hers within it. "You know, I was thinking that perhaps you should take a break and go out with me."

"Tonight?" Akane asked, confused for a moment. He saw Konton nod she took a deep breath, she felt something spark as he continued to hold her hand tenderly, Konton started rubbing the top of her knuckles with his thumb. "But it is a school night, and I have a fiancé."

"Forget about him. You look like you could use a break. You work way too hard Akane."

"I know he doesn't show it but I don't think Ryouga would appreciate it if I went on a date with someone else."

"Well maybe if you did, it will make him realize how important you are to him, we could make him jealous you know." Konton wiggled his brows suggestively.

Akane looked at the floor, and then over at Ranma who was hiding his anger very well, "But my assignment, I can't just blow of Ranma here to go out with you."

"Yes you can." Konton said enthusiastically.

"Hey! Wait a minute." Ranma glared at Konton.

Konton turned to Ranma. "Quiet this doesn't concern you."

"Oh I think it does." He immediately got into Konton's face. "Can't you see she doesn't want to go out with you."

"Nonsense, I'm sure if it weren't for you and your project she would." Konton then looked at Akane, "Right?"

"Well…I…don't know." Akane twirled her toe against her carpet.

"Aww come on Akane, It'll be fun." Konton said adding his adoring smile to his comment. "I promise I'll have you back by ten, you can always work on your project with him…" He pointed at Ranma "…tomorrow, after all we have three months to do it."

Akane took a deep breath. "Hmm, well you do have a point, and I will be back by ten you say?" She saw him nod slowly. "I guess it would be all right." She looked at Ranma, "Sorry but it seems like I have plans tonight, so it's best if you go home."

Konton smiled and turned, heading for the door. "I'll wait for you downstairs." And he left the room.

"But Akane are you sure?" Ranma asked, hoping she would change her mind.

"Yeah, we have three months like Konton said. Besides it's not everyday I get asked to go out. Ryouga is always with other girls like Kodachi who I think is insane and Akari. It's time I had a little fun."

Ranma sighed. "He probably doesn't mean to upset you, it probably just happens. I'm sure it's completely out of his hands." Ranma was relieved to hear that Kodachi doesn't go after himself, but he felt a tad sorry for Ryouga. Not too sorry though.

"If he really wanted just me, he would have said so and to those other girls. But no, he just keeps leading them on or it seems that way, besides he's too chicken to ever admit that the only one he wants to be with is me." Akane said a little irritated, "He might be brave and strong in other areas, but when it comes to me, it's like he's a spineless jelly fish."

"It's not his fault!" Ranma yelled without realizing it, then covering his mouth with his hand. He noticed Akane's brows arched in confusion. "He's just intimidated a bit by you and his feelings for you even though he would never admit something like that to your face."

"You're very considerate to stick up for Ryouga like that, even if you two are not friends. But you know, it really isn't any of your business."

Ranma growled. "Like hell it is! I don't think you should go out with this guy, he…he was looking at your ass a few minutes ago he was practically drooling over it. You can't trust a guy like that!"

Akane's face flushed. "Eh…eh…what would you know?! You've known me what three days and already you think you can tell me what to do! Geeze get real."

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm trying to help you so you don't make a stupid mistake." Ranma took a deep breath. "That guy he is weird and sneaky, I know you don't sense it. But there is something off about him."

"What is with you and Ryouga, you're always suspecting people of acting suspicious. I'm really getting tired of it. Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready for a date, so please leave my room." She Akane crossed her arms over her bosom looking very defiant.

Ranma shook his head but headed for the door. "I'm telling you, you're making a mistake."

Her eyes narrowed. "No I'm not, and that's all I am going to say on the matter." Akane closed the door rather softly and Ranma just stared at it, at that little yellow duck name plate. He heard laughing from behind him, Ranma turned around and found Konton leaning up against the stair case banister. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You." Konton snickered. "Have a fight with the little woman?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Shut up Muchitsjo." He made to pass by Konton but he was stopped.

"Do not get in my way mortal boy, or there will be serious consequences." Konton's eyes were narrowed.

"Excuse me?" Ranma rounded on him, glaring at him. "What did you just say?"

Konton's eyes changed from a dark obsidian to a deep red. "I will not have all my plans ruined by the likes of you, do you understand me. There are far worse things in mortality then loosing the one you want to someone else, trust me on this."

Ranma's eyes widened. "Just who are you?" He watched as Konton's eyes changed back to their normal color.

"No one you should cross boy, just remember that." Konton was now walking away from Ranma, towards Akane's door.

This guy, he was not human, he couldn't be. He would follow Akane on her date just to make sure nothing happened to her. Ranma looked around, where in the world was Ryouga? Why wasn't he here protecting Akane…

Ryouga was looking at a map, he stood in front of a giant waterfall which was flowing down into a beautiful clear crystal blue pond, a kangaroo jumped past him and stopped at the bank of the pond, bent down and started drinking from the watering hole. Ryouga groaned and looked around. "Where on Earth am I now?!" He shouted…

Ranma hid as Akane and Konton rushed down the stairs, Akane poked her head into the tea room.

"Dad, I'm going out, I'll be back around ten."

Soun looked up from his paper. "Akane, on your way home can you pick up some toasted rice cakes for us?"

Akane smiled. "Sure Dad, I will." She then turned back around facing Konton, "We can go now."

"Wonderful." Konton said and he and Akane headed for the door, opening it for her, Akane slipped on her shoes. Konton noticed that Akane looked really fetching in her dark blue skirt with a light blue sleeveless blouse which seemed to hug her bosom. As soon as Akane stepped out of the house, he closed the door after them. He saw his sister waiting for him by the sidewalk. "Excuse me for a moment."

"All right," Akane watched as he walked over to the other woman on the sidewalk.

Konton looked around. "All right, there is no doubt that the mortal boy will be following after us. Get to him right as he is leaving, I do not want any mess ups tonight." He moved closer to his sister. "Make him forget, make him forget all about Akane Tendou."

Discord in the guise of Fuwa nodded with a devious smile upon her delicate pink lips. "Oh I will brother, you can trust me on this."

Lord Chaos nodded, he was pleased. He then turned and headed back towards Akane, she was looking at him with a question burning in her eyes. "Oh that was just my sister, she walked me here. I think she has a little crush on your friend Ranma, so she might try and talk to him."

Akane nodded. "I see, well I hope it works out for her. Although he is a little weird, but other than that he seems like an okay guy for your sister, even though I don't know your sister at all." She said all this as she and Konton were walking into the city.

Sure enough as Ranma left the house intending on following Akane and Konton, he was ambushed by Fuwa, she was grinning up at him. "Uh… Fuwa! I didn't know you would be here."

Fuwa giggled. "Of course, I walked over with my brother. I just wanted to see you, he told me you were inside." She grabbed onto his arm.

Ranma's mind immediately went blank, all thoughts on Fuwa. He didn't even hear the ringing of a bell, as a bike somehow landed on Ranma's head and he was knocked to the ground.

"Ranma, you go on date with Shampoo this evening?" Shampoo asked still pushing down the pedals with her feet.

Fuwa fell to her knees beside Ranma. "Are you all right?" She heard Ranma moan in pain and then she glared up at Shampoo. Fuwa growled and jumped to her feet, "How are you do that to him you little slut!"

Shampoo's eyes narrowed. "Who you call slut, dumb girl?"

That was the last straw. Fuwa grabbed Shampoo by the hair dragging her off her bike and threw her to the ground. "You are interrupting something very important, mortal, I suggest you leave before you find yourself in bigger trouble than you can ever imagine."

Getting to her feet, Shampoo straightened out her hair that Fuwa had messed up. "Who is you, and what you doing with Ranma?"

Fuwa giggled. "Ranma will belong to me and there isn't anything you can do about it."

"We see about that." Shampoo immediately took her fighting stance. "I will no let some girl, steal Ranma from Shampoo."

"Oh…" Fuwa sighed. "Just what do you think you are going to do me silly girl, beat me up?"

Shampoo nodded once. "If that what it take, you will no beat Shampoo, Shampoo is from Chinese Amazon Tribe, I defeat you now."

The dark haired immortal rolled her eyes; she looked over at Ranma who was unconscious on the ground. "An Amazon huh, this might be fun. But just so you know, I like your Ranma so I am going to keep him. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

With a grunt Shampoo then started for Fuwa, ready to strike with a kick to her face. But Fuwa grabbed Shampoo's foot in mid-air, bringing her down without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Is that all you can do?" Fuwa kicked Shampoo hard and she slid along the pavement, scraping up her side, she left a trail of blood on the ground and she hit the wall.

Her eyes were slightly blurry as she shook her head to clear it. She got to her feet wobbling back and forth. "You still no defeat Shampoo." She said, and she fell forward onto her knees. Fuwa was walking slowly towards her opponent; she grabbed Shampoo by the hair and pulled her neck back and her face upward.

Fuwa was disappointed; she was hoping for more than this with this human girl. "You disappoint me, you know. I could just kill you now, but where would the fun in that be?"

"What… you doing?" Shampoo choked, she really couldn't breathe with how hard the girl was pulling her neck back.

Putting her hand to Shampoo's forehead, Fuwa giggled as Shampoo's body shrunk to the size of a mouse. Still having the Amazon's hair within her hand, Fuwa lifted her up as the tiny Shampoo swung her fists back and forth. With Fuwa's other hand, she grabbed Shampoo's body and then out of thin air, Fuwa grabbed a glass bottle and placed Shampoo inside it. "I can play with you a little later, this will be fun." She put a cork in the bottle, then poked a large air hole in the cork.

Shampoo was banging on the glass. "Let Shampoo out!" She hit the glass with her fists.

Fuwa laughed and Shampoo sat down on the bottom folding her arms over her knees which she tucked up to her chest. Fuwa then placed the bottle in her coat pocket and looked down at the still unconscious Ranma. She kneeled down and placed her hand on his arm and the two of them disappeared, only to reappear in the home that she and her brother were using in Tokyo.

* * *

Ranma slowly opened his eyes, looking around he noticed he was not at home, he sat up slowly, the room he was in was an off white. He was laying down on a soft brown leather couch, there was a television and a whole entertainment system. There were a few chairs of the same material and color all around him. A fewplants decorated the room, Ranma squeezed his eyes shut then remembering something very important.He should not be here, where was he and where was Akane? Was she still on her date with that guy? He was about to stand up when he heard a giggling from behind him; he turned slightly and saw Fuwa standing there.

"Welcome back." She said walking slowly towards him.

"Where am I?" Ranma asked as he watched Fuwa sit on the coffee table in front of him.

Fuwa smiled; "My brother and mine's apartment. "That annoying girl with blue hair knocked you unconscious, so I brought you here."

"Shampoo?" Ranma's eyes narrowed in thought.

"I guess that was her name." Fuwa said. "I didn't know where else to take you, I figured you could sleep here."

Ranma jumped to his feet. "Thanks but I gotta go."

"Go, go where?" She also jumped to her feet.

"I have to find Akane, she's with your brother on a date."

Fuwa sighed and shook her head. "So why would that make you want to find her?"

"I… she's not safe with him, I just know it." Ranma then thought about this for a moment, if Konton wasn't human, doesn't that make his sister not human as well? His head snapped around almost violently and he looked right at Fuwa. "I just really have to go." He needed to protect Akane and he needed to find out just who Konton and Fuwa were.

"Don't leave Ranma!" Fuwa screeched and grabbed onto him. "Please don't leave me, let my brother have your girl. Just stay here with me."

"Let him have her?" Ranma was confused. "What are you talking about? Akane, I…have to…help…her."

Fuwa purred and pressed herself against him. "Akane is fine, I know this. I know a lot Ranma," She lifted her hand slowly and ran her fingers through his bangs, "Stay here with me, please?" She looked him right in the eyes, "You want to stay with me, I know you do."

"Ranma! Ranma!" Shampoo shouted from inside her glass bottle on the kitchen table. "No Ranma!"

Fuwa buried her face into his shirt and smirked knowing that Ranma could not hear Shampoo. She looked up at him. "You like me, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes."

"Fuwa, uh, you're a nice girl and all, but I—" He was cut off as Fuwa pressed her lips against his. Ranma's mind then going blank of everything except Fuwa. His eyes closed and he nearly fell to the floor but Fuwa caught him, and led him over to the couch. She laid him down and looked at his face, checked his breathing. He was alive but once again passed out. Stradling him, Fuwa pressed her hand to his forehead. "Forget about her Ranma, forget all about Akane Tendou. Forget her…forget her….forget her."

Shampoo gasped. "Get off Ranma! Stop that!"

Fuwa looked up and smirked at Shampoo then laid her head against his chest. "You will belong to me, until my brother win's his bet that is. I will do with you what I please." She flattened her palms against his chest. "Oooh, nice." Her fingers lightly tracing over each muscle through his clothing. Fuwa's hand moved towards the buttons on his shirt, she looked up making sure he was still out. With a sadistic grin on her face her fingers had undone most of all of the buttons on Ranma's shirt. Separating the material she gaze at his flawless chest.

Since he was asleep she could do whatever she wanted to him, her power doesn't really hold out against everything, just the will of the mind, and if he really did not want her doing this, he would be able to break her spells on him. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his neck, her hand rubbing along his chest, his stomach. She heard him moan softly.

"Akane…" He said breathlessly.

Discord felt a little insulted right at that moment, how dare he think about that girl. She supposed it would take his whole night's rest to get rid of all the memories of Akane Tendou. She put her hand to his forehead again. "Forget her Ranma, forget all about Akane Tendou." She covered his mouth with hers.

"Discord!" Lord Chaos' face appeared in the television set.

Discord looked over at the Television. "What is it?"

"Get off him and come closer to the television," Lord Chaos said to his sister, and after she moved closer he said. "I don't think your husband would appreciate you doing this sort of thing with the mortal boy."

She pouted. "Aww really? That's too bad." Then thinking more about this whole situation Discord's eyes narrowed. "But what about you, huh? I don't think the one you are trying to win over would appreciate what you are doing with that mortal girl."

"I am not yet wed Discord, you will do what I say, understand?"

Discord let out a sigh. "Yes I understand. Oh! You won't believe what I caught, check her out." She pointed to the table that Shampoo was sitting on.

Lord Chaos looked over at the table and saw the beautiful Amazon woman trapped in the glass. "Eh, you and your pets. I'll never understand it." He rolled his eyes. "Just remember what I said, I have to get back to my date now."

"Have fun." Discord grinned and Lord Chaos' head disappeared.

Akane approached Konton from behind. "What are you doing?"

Konton spun around. "Just looking at the televisions." He said pointing to the television sets on display in the store window. "So did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

She nodded lightly. "I actually did, thank you."

Looking around Konton then smirked. "You know, my sister and mine's place is around here, would you like to see it. That way you also know where I live?"

Akane got a strange feeling crawl up her spine. "I don't know if that is such a good idea." No matter how cute and well wonderful he was, she wasn't an idiot. What if this guy was some kind of rapist or something?

"Please?" He pouted and made a cute little puppy dog face which made Akane laugh, "You can meet my sister, after all didn't you say you didn't know her. She's in our class too." He took Akane's hand in his. "Just for a moment, it won't be long."

Well his sister was going to be there so she supposed it was all right. "All right, just for a moment."

"Excellent." Konton said and he hurried with her down the street and to a group of apartments. "This way." He walked up the stairs with Akane's hand still in his. They made their way up to Konton's apartment number forty five B. He unlocked the door and peeked inside, he noticed the place was empty, his sister was either in her room with the mortal boy or she had taken him home.

Shampoo still on the table, heard someone coming inside so she stood up and saw that it was a male and a girl that she had never seen before. She jumped up and down crying out for help. Konton looked shocked for a minute then stood in front of Akane's line of sight which would be towards the kitchen.

"My sister is probably out running an errand, if you want to wait I think she would appreciate it."

Akane looked around. "I suppose I can stay a few minutes, not too long though." She noticed the apartment was really clean, and it smelled nice like berries, she couldn't help but feel a little drowsy. "It smells nice in here."

Konton kept in a chuckle. "It does, my sister finds the best air fresheners." He gestured to the couch. "Would you like to sit down?"

She shrugged. "I guess so."

Looking back at Shampoo he glared at her then led Akane over to the couch. "Here we are."

Sitting down, Akane noticed that the couch was really soft. "I like this, it's nice,"

Konton nodded. "Akane, I had a lot of fun with you tonight." He sat down close to her and she moved over in the other direction a tiny bit, but he simply moved over closer to her. "I haven't met a girl like you before; you are just so nice and pretty."

"Uh…" What he was saying was really making Akane nervous. "Thank you, I guess. I really think I should get home now. I can meet your sister tomorrow at school."

He gently lifted his hand and placed it against the side of her neck. "I really do like you," Konton felt her gulp down a breath of air as he started to lean forward. Her hand came up and started pushing against his chest. "Do you not like me?"

Akane blinked. "It's not that, it's just I have a fiancé. This wouldn't be fair to him."

"Who cares about him," Konton said bitterly, and he cupped her face. He felt her trying to pull away but he wasn't going to let her go. "Akane, you are what I want, and I always get what I want, there have been no exceptions to that in all of my existence, ever."

"Could you um let go of me?" She was struggling but for some reason, just looking into his eyes made her weak. "Please?"

"No, not ever." And he pulled her mouth up against his, kissing her. He could feel her trying to fight against him, but he was far more powerful than she is. She is just a mortal girl thinking she could fight against him, of course she had no idea of just who he was. He could taste something salty, and he slowly pulled back, realizing that he might have gone just a little too far. "I've made you cry, I'm sorry."

"I…want to go home." Akane said, her breath hitching. She felt his fingers against her cheeks and she tried to turn away from him.

"Akane, I like you I really do. I just want you to like me. I'm sorry I hurt you." He lied. He intended on having her no matter what, he would lie through his teeth if it got him what he wanted.

Akane looked away from him. "You really scared me."

"I didn't mean too." He lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "I only have your best interest in mind." He trailed his finger along her cheek and wiped away her tear. "I know that fiancé of yours doesn't appreciate you, but I do, I know how wonderful you are and I'm not afraid to admit it."

Akane felt even more drowsy now, as she was staring into his eyes. Falling under some kind of spell it seemed like. The more he talked to her it seemed the more she wanted to give him whatever he wanted. "Konton…I…"

"Shhh," He put his finger to her lips. "Forget about your fiancé for now, he doesn't need you. I do, right now Akane." His mouth hovered over hers again, he heard her whimper a bit as he pulled her upper body tight against his. "Please Akane, give me what I want from you?"

"What do you want?" She whispered, seeing his brow arch, and then his mouth covered over hers once again, and this time she felt out of control and couldn't find the will to push him away, this time it was as if she really wanted him.

He could feel her responding to him, the way she attempted in her virginal way to kiss him back. His mouth against hers harder as he pressed it open, at the same time he pushed her backwards onto the couch, and he gently to as not scare her, let his tongue lightly stroke against hers. He felt her struggling a bit with this new way of kissing, but soon she couldn't help but respond the way he wanted her too.

His hands found her skin soft and tight beneath her shirt, he was making to lift up her garment when he heard a popping sound and Lady Fate was standing there wide eyed.

"Stop that! Get off her!" Lady Fate went and grabbed Lord Chaos by the back of the shirt and pried him off the girl, "How dare you do that to her!" She looked over at Akane who practically looked drugged. "What did you do to her?"

Lord Chaos shrugged. "Whatever it is, it might be in the air?"

"I am ashamed of your behavior. She is an innocent girl, what made you think of such a thing?" Lady Fate moved over to Akane and helped her sit up; the poor girl wouldn't be able to register anything in her condition.

"I like her Lady Fate, I want to keep her."

Lady Fate scoffed. "That is unacceptable."

"No it isn't." Lord Chaos said plainly. "I am allowed to have any mortal girl I wish, she is the one I want."

Lady Fate stomped over to him. "You will not have anything to do with this girl, do I make myself clear?

"Why Lady Fate, do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

She flushed. "Not at all. Lord Chaos, you have no right to do this to her."

His eyes were narrowed in bitter anger. "I will do what I want, the mortal girl Akane Tendou will belong to me Lady Fate and not you or anyone will stop me." And with that and a popping sound Lord Chaos disappeared from the room.

Lady Fate looked over at Akane. "Oh I am so sorry I got you into this mess."

Akane smiled at Lady Fate, rolled over on her side and fell off the couch. "Owie."

"I'll take you home." Lady Fate said, she wondered if this was happening to Akane, then what was happening to Ranma? All of this was her fault if only she hadn't made that stupid bet and ruined their lives in more ways than before. Now it was out of her hands, and she had to see it through to the end, no matter what happened.

Shampoo on the table kept jumping up and down trying to get the tall woman's attention, but she noticed it wasn't working. Sitting down as the tall woman and the girl disappeared from the room, she had to plan on getting out of this bottle on her own. That was going to be hard.

Well that's it for episode 5, I know it was kinda long. What do you think so far?

I hope everyone is enjoying it

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	6. Akane is Mine!

Here I will address the reviewers:

ShadowTime: Thank you very much, I am glad you are enjoying the story 

Dream Crazy: Is this too soon for you? Grins

Innortal: Oh don't worry, I am not going to limit Discord at all. snickers But in that chapter I had to have a way for both Chaos and Discord to be interrupted in their little sex plots haha.

Athenias: Well Athenias, I happen to be a Ranma/Akane fan so even though things seem like it won't work out for them at certain times, it doesn't mean that it won't happen by the end of the story.

Hououza: Well Chaos is just a little confused right now, but then remember the gods often played with mortals and used them for whatever they wanted.

Now on with the show!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Cries I wish!!

Summary: Ranma is fed up with Akane; he makes a simple wish to never have met her. Lady Fate takes pity on him and grants his wish. A problem arises with this wish; he remembers everything before the wish was granted.

A Simple Wish

Episode 6—Akane is Mine!

Lord Chaos was walking towards the high school with Discord. "Now I am proud that you have made Ranma Saotome forget his memories of Akane, so the only thing he should now know about is anything current and his life in this reality. Normal knowledge I hope was not messed with."

Discord rolled her eyes. "Brother, you always underestimate my abilities, he remembers that he is in a new classroom, not because of Akane Tendou though, he knows he is still her work partner, and Ryouga Hibiki's enemy, but that is it, no memories of the other reality are there in his mind. Both Discord and Lord Chaos heard Ranma's voice and they turned around, he was walking with another boy a year older than him.

"Today is the day, Ranma. I will tell the lovely Tigress Akane Tendou of my deep devotion and love for her." Kuno said holding a sappy written poem in his hand.

"Lucky girl I guess, but try not to lay it on too thick. You always end up in the school swimming pool, I don't know how you end up there though."

Kuno shrugged. "She's got a good right hook," He cleared his throat, "Since I am the captain of the Kendo team, I know that Akane Tendou is heavily into Martial Arts so she would appreciate me since I have the same love for a similar art." Kuno then heard Akane's sweet, dainty, uh angry voice. She was yelling at her fiancé, he could hear her coming on fast. Both he and Ranma turned around.

"Ryouga you are driving me crazy!" Akane shouted.

"Where were you last night, tell me that huh?" Ryouga yelled back at her.

Akane shrugged and at the same time in sequence they jumped over some rubble on the sidewalk. "I went out that's all, Konton came and asked me out, I went and then he brought me home." Or at least she thought he brought her home, she couldn't really remember much about what happened after she had stepped into his apartment to meet his sister, only that she woke up at home in her bed. "Where were you then, with Akari or even Kodcahi?!"

"Excuse me!? Akane, I was fricken lost! All right?"

Kuno was nodding his head. "Ah now is the time I should impress my love." He moved right into their path, "Akane Tendou, our love is purer than a rushing stream, bolder than Mount. Fuji—"

Both Akane and Ryouga irritated and angry by Kuno, both thrust their fists forward and knocked him clear up into the sky interrupting his poem.

Ranma was watching the two of them intently, something about this situation seemed strikingly familiar. "Hey you two." Ranma waved pleasantly.

Akane let out a breath of air. "Hey Ranma, will you tell this idiot that nothing really happened with Konton last night."

He shrugged. "How should I know what happened or not, I mean you did blow me and our project off to go out with that guy. It's not like I stick my nose into your business."

"You know, you're right." She turned back towards Ryouga. "Just trust me okay? I wouldn't do anything inappropriate with someone like him." Akane moved closer to Ryouga, "Even though I do not like our situation, I would never do any thing of what you are thinking about with someone else. It would be bad form."

"Honestly?" Ryouga's eyes were narrowed.

She was smiling brightly and Akane slipped her hand into Ryouga's. "Definitely," She noticed that he too had moved a little closer to her. "Don't you know that it is you that I—" Akane interrupted herself with a shriek as Ranma's fist had imbedded itself into Ryouga's face and he fell backwards a little.

Ryouga cupped his eye. "What the hell was that for?!"

Ranma was staring at his closed fist calmly. "Why did I do that?"

Lord Chaos looked crossly at Discord. "Your abilities huh? We better interrupt this little fight."

She rolled her eyes and hurried over to the fight that was about to erupt between Ranma and Ryouga. She grabbed onto Ranma quickly. "There you are, I was waiting for you this morning Ranma." She purred.

"Fuwa? Uh…why?"

Fuwa looked shocked and covered her face with her hands. "You don't remember last night Ranma, you pledged your love to me?" She wailed into her hands.

Both Ryouga and Akane looked at him wide eyed, well Ryouga with his unbruised eye that is.

Ranma was speechless, but he managed to get out the question that was burning in his mind. "I did what?"

"I can't believe you've forgotten, was I just a fling for you was that it?!" She screeched at him through her fake tears.

"No, no, no." He waved his hands in the air. "It just slipped my mind is all, really." He looked towards the ground trying to remember what had happened last night. His mind was all a blank.

Fuwa sniffled and wiped her wet eyes dry. "Good." She moved closer to him. "You can make up for forgetting about us... with a kiss."

Ranma paled instantly. "Uh…out here…in public?" He saw her nod slowly, his heart beat faster; he could feel it pounding painfully hard in his chest. He looked at both Ryouga and Akane, for some reason he didn't want to kiss Fuwa in front of her. But why? He shook his head lightly, and looked down at his… what was Fuwa to him anyway? A girlfriend, a fiancé? What? Ranma took a deep breath and hoped no one was watching, he bent down and just as he was about to press his mouth to Fuwa's— Ryouga's fist was imbedded in Ranma's face.

"Ow, why did you do that?!" Ranma was cupping his eye as well. Angrier now than he was when he hit Ryouga in the face.

"Payback!" Ryouga was grinning and looking very pleased with himself.

Akane rolled her eyes. "What a bunch of idiots." She breathed out, annoyed.

"Hey!" Both Ryouga and Ranma shouted at the same time, "I heard that Akane." They both said again.

"Dear, sweet Akane, do you require an escort towards school who is not an idiot?" Konton said from behind Akane, standing almost a little too close.

"Eep!" Akane jumped not having expected someone to practically be talking in her ear. "You scared me, Konton."

He bowed. "Forgive me, that was not my intention."

Ryouga's jaw dropped at Akane's blush with Konton's apology. "Hey you, stop hitting on Akane."

"I beg your pardon?" Konton glared up at Ryouga. "One such as I would never so plainly hit on a lady, now romance them with completely pure intentions is more my style." He was looking at Akane as he said this.

Feeling a little bit odd with Konton around, her mind was yelling out a warning of some kind. Akane stepped closer to Ryouga, hooking her arm around his. "I think I should go with Ryouga, he won't be an idiot all the time." She did not see Ryouga flush with her holding onto him.

Konton's eyes were narrowed slightly. "I see, I just thought that after our date last night thatyou might be more open to me."

"It was just a date, it didn't mean anything." Akane said.

"Is that so?" Konton said tightly, he then spun around facing his sister. "Fuwa, lets go." He was barely suppressing his anger as he started walking away, his sister following after him. "Damn her."

"Damn who?" Discord asked.

"Both of them, Lady Fate and Akane Tendou." He suddenly stopped, causing Discord to crash into him. "Damn them both to Hades." His eyes blazed red as he spun around, facing her.

Discord was confused. "Chaos, are you still going through with the plan?"

"Oh I have no intention of letting that mortal girl slip through my fingers Discord, I do intend to have her."

"What are you going to do?"

Chaos let a smirk cross his incredibly handsome features. "Why, Ryouga Hibiki can be erased from her mind as easily as she was erased from Ranma Saotome's mind."

She bit her lip. "Actually, Chaos, that wasn't exactly easy, it was very difficult. Something in him did not want to forget her. I felt a little bad erasing her from his mind."

He growled. "Don't you dare start growing a conscious on me now Discord, don't you dare!"

Discord raised her hands defensively. "All right, sheesh you don't have to yell."

"Akane Tendou will belong to me, Discord. And nothing in the heavens or below will stand in my way. Ranma Saotome, if he gets in my way I will kill him, if that idiot Ryouga Hibiki gets in my way, he too shall feel just how sharp my blade is."

She couldn't believe the way her brother was behaving. "All this over a stupid mortal female, there are millions of those you know, so why this one?"

Chaos once again smirked. "She is different than most mortal females, I just want her. I have since the moment Lady Fate changed realities. I desire the mortal girl, she is soft and curvy, pure and innocent and I can't wait to ruin her innocence."

Discord gulped. "What do you suggest I do about Ranma Saotome? Even in his subconscious there is still a thought about Akane Tendou in him, without knowing why it happened, he slugged Ryouga Hibiki in the face."

"Discord, it makes no difference to me what you do with that mortal, you can fuck him for all I care. Just keep him from remembering his affections for Akane." Chaos's gestures were wild and he seemed to be getting even more angry over this. "Akane is mine."

Ukyou couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was hiding behind a shop sign and heard everything that was going on. How did she even get into this kind of a situation, well she was walking to school and heard two people mention Ranma and a girl named Akane Tendou, so she ducked behind a store advertisement. Akane Tendou… wasn't she Ranma's history partner and Ranma's rival, Ryouga Hibiki's fiancé? She took a deep breath, what had they done to Ranma? Akane who she didn't really know didn't really matter to her. But Ranma… She needed to warn him about what these two were up to. She waited until they headed towards the school before she ran out from behind her hiding place and towards Ranma.

He was walking with Ryouga and…that must be Akane. Ukyou thought. She rolled her eyes with seeing both Ryouga and Ranma sporting matching black eyes.

"Ranma, Ranma! I have to talk to you. It's very important." Ukyou shouted running towards him.

"Oh hey Ukyou, what's up?" Ranma asked still walking.

Ukyou cleared her throat. "Ranma, I just heard something. And well it involves you and her." She pointed to Akane.

Akane stopped and looked at Ukyou. "Me? What involves me?"

She explained everything that she had over heard with Chaos and Discord. Ukyou could see the blank expressions on all three of their faces. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Ranma sighed. "Ukyou, I'd like to. But your story seems completely—"

"Insane," Akane finished for him. "Their names were what, Chaos and Discord? Oh please…"

"Yeah, couldn't you have thought of something a little more creative than that?" Ranma asked.

Ukyou was shocked, especially that Ranma didn't believe her, at all. "It's not a story Ranma, it's true. You two are being used and tricked, and uh…Akane…is that your name?" She saw the dark haired girl nod. "Your life and…" She mumbled something. "…is at stake."

"My what? I didn't quite hear that." Akane wasn't sure what she heard.

"Your virginity!" Ukyou yelled, and all three of them, Ranma, Ryouga and Akane all flushed.

Ranma cleared his throat. "Ukyou, that's enough. You're embarrassing Akane with this outrageous tale of yours." He turned to walk away from her.

Ukyou was not going to let him walk away from her so she quickly grabbed onto his arm, pulling. "Ranma, no don't go to school, the guy who's name is Chaos is going to kill you!" She tried pulling him in the opposite way of the high school.

"Ukyou! What are you doing? Let go of me!" Shouted Ranma, trying to pull his arm from Ukyou's grasp. He pulled hard, so hard that when his arm came loose of Ukyou's hold he crashed into Akane's back sending her flying forward, his arm quickly shot out and grabbed her about the waist so she wouldn't fall face first into the pavement.

"Whew, that was close." Akane said relieved that she did not hit the ground; she was then being pulled back upright, her back pressing against Ranma's chest, almost a little too intimately. His hand then moved to her side and her eyes went wide.

"Are you all right?" He breathed almost seductively into her ear, causing Akane to shiver pleasantly.

"Uh yeah, I think so…" She took a deep breath at feeling his thumb lightly stroking her side. _'What is he doing?!'_ her mind shouted in alarm, and Akane cleared her throat. "Um, I think you can let go of me now." She said nervously.

Ranma jolted out of a daze. "Oh, right. Sorry about that." And he moved his arm from around her and felt a sudden loss when she stepped away from him. For some reason he wanted to go right up to her again and hold her close just like that. What was the matter with him? She was Ryouga's girl. He watched as Ryouga who was angrier than he had seen him grabbed Akane's hand roughly and started pulling her along towards the high school, he rolled his eyes once he heard their arguing over what had happened.

He turned to Ukyou who was glaring at him. "What did I do now?!"

"Ranma! I try to warn you about trouble and try to save your stupid life and you go around touching other girls!"

"What? She almost fell which was your fault Ukyou, I just made sure she didn't hit the ground!" He yelled, pointing at Ryouga and Akane hurrying towards school.

Ukyou growled. "Ranma, I'm not talking about you saving her from falling. I'm saying that you were touching her inappropriately, I saw it, and that Ryouga guy saw it too!"

Ranma flushed. _'Oh no'_, Ukyou was right. He did do that. "I…I couldn't help it Ukyou, I'm sorry." He was confused, why couldn't he help it? Why did he want to do it again? "Damn-it!" He cursed loudly. "My head is all messed up right now Ukyou, I don't even know what is going on half the time."

"It's just, Ranma why don't you ever hold and touch me like that? You barely know her, and she's with someone."

He just couldn't answer her, it would make her even more upset to know that he only thought of Ukyou as a friend, even if she was one of his fiancés, he just doesn't feel that connection with her. He had Shampoo and Ukyou and he did not want either of them, it felt like there was someone or something missing. But what the hell was it? Why couldn't he remember what it was? "Ukyou, I have to get to class before I am late."

She sighed, knowing she would never get an answer out of him. Ukyou walked with Ranma to school and right up to classroom 1-A. She place her hand gently on his arm, "Ranma, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you, those two strange people are in your classroom, they might try to hurt you."

Ranma smiled a little. "Don't worry about me Ukyou, I can handle just about anything, you know that." He turned and walked into the classroom.

Ukyou breathed in deeply and turned to go, coming face to face with Fuwa. "Oh! Excuse me." Ukyou noticed that Fuwa looked a little upset.

"I know you were there." Fuwa said with a fake smile.

"What?"

"Hiding, and then I also know that you went and told Ranma Saotome just exactly what you heard." Konton said coming from inside the doorway.

Ukyou looked between both Fuwa and Konton, she felt the prickling of fear trickle along her spine and up into her hair. "Uh… I'd love to stay and chat and all, but I've got to get to class, heh, heh." She turned to go, but Fuwa grabbed Ukyou by the back of her uniform.

"Not so fast girly girl." Fuwa said.

Reaching for her huge Spatula strapped to her back, Ukyou made to hit Fuwa over the head with it, but it was grabbed from behind by Konton who snapped it in two with one hand. Ukyou's eyes widened in sorrow as she saw and heard the clatter of her broken spatula hit the floor.

"That was a family heirloom, how could you?" She couldn't believe it, it was ruined.

"You should worry more about your own neck rather than some stupid weapon." Konton said arrogantly.

Ukyou rounded on Konton. "Just what do you think you're doing, what have you done to Ranma? I demand an answer."

Konton snickered. "I didn't do anything to him."

"You lie." Ukyou nearly shouted.

Fuwa groaned. "Nothing terrible has been done to him, I just erased particular memories in his mind. That's all."

"Why would you do a thing like that to him, what if he needed those memories?" Ukyou asked, worried for Ranma's mental health.

"Trust me, he doesn't need them." Fuwa answered. "Now then, I think that you have caused enough trouble here. Telling Ranma Saotome of our plans, which was a very bad and wrong thing to do young lady. You are getting in mine and my brother's way, and we just can not have that."

"He didn't believe me anyway!" Ukyou tried to back away from them, but Fuwa still held Ukyou by the back of her uniform "What are you going to do, surely not kill me, right?" She wished she had her other weapons on her to defend herself with, she tried to wrestle out of the girl's grasp but she found that Fuwa had inhuman strength.

"Fuwa giggled. "I am not as crude as to slaughter you, my brother though he would in a mortal heart beat." She looked over Ukyou's head at her brother who stood there with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face

"Are you really who I over heard you say you were."

"Indeed little mortal, indeed." Fuwa said, then pressing her palm to Ukyou's forehead. "Now stay still this won't hurt a bit." She giggled and Ukyou started shrinking to a very small size. Fuwa smiled at the little Ukyou held by her uniform in only two of Fuwa's fingers.

"What did you do?" Ukyou squeaked high pitched, she covered her mouth with her hands. "What? What happened to my voice?" Ukyou watched as Fuwa then pulled a bottle out of thin air, it already had something in it, Ukyou noted that the something had blue hair and it looked a lot like… "Shampoo?!"

"She was in the way as well." Fuwa uncorked the bottle and Shampoo started jumping up to get out. Fuwa then brought Ukyou over to the opening of the bottle and dropped her in. She laughed as Ukyou fell right on top of Shampoo in a heap, then Fuwa corked the bottle. Putting the glass bottle with the two girls in it back in the air, it disappeared.

"Well should we get to class sister dear?" Konton sounded pleased.

Fuwa nodded. "Eh, why not." And she followed him inside.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 6, I hope you all enjoyed it. So stay tuned for episode 7, it's sure to be interesting.

Remember to review,

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	7. The Challenger

Xero-ghost: I'm not really picking and choosing their history, most of their personalities stay the same, even Ryouga's. He did in on of the OVA's help train Akane to defeat Natsume and Karumi, so that's where I got that idea from and its not really that far fetched that he would also help her when she's up against a strong challenger as well.. Even though I gave Ryouga a little bit of the Ranma name calling thing, he is still the same inside.

HyperActivePinky: Heehee if I told you what happens then what's the point in reading the story? Grins

Thank you to the rest of the reviewers who have supported this fanfiction, I am truly grateful.

Well that seems like all those who need questions answered or who I think I should say something. If you have a question you can also email me. My email is in my bio.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Cries I wish!!

Summary: Ranma is fed up with Akane; he makes a simple wish to never have met her. Lady Fate takes pity on him and grants his wish. A problem arises with this wish; he remembers everything before the wish was granted.

A Simple Wish

Episode 7—The Challenger

Ranma was reading on the subject of Ancient Grecian farm life in the History class, he looked up at Akane who was reading up on the Greek Myths. "Akane I don't even know how to begin writing this report."

Her eyes shifted from her book to Ranma. "I don't really know either, what exactly should we write the report on? Does Iru-Sensei want us to write how the people lived during this time or what?"

Iru was passing Akane's desk while talking quietly with Konton, she heard what Akane said and looked over. "You may write your report on anything that deals with Ancient Greece."

"Might I suggest something?" Konton asked Akane, Iru rolled her eyes and continued to the next pair of students who were also in need of a question answered.

"No." Ranma said bitterly while continuing to flip through the pages of the book.

Akane groaned. "Never mind him, what is your suggestion Konton?"

Konton brought a chair over and sat down facing Akane. "I suggest writing your report on a God who hardly gets any recognition at all. One that very few know about; because the stupid people that wrote about the Gods, they didn't think that this one was important enough to include in their tales." Konton was slightly angry, but not so much that it was noticeable. Both Akane and Ranma's brows arched in thought while looking at each other.

"Well, who is it?" Ranma snapped at Konton, why did he feel the urge to ram his fist into his face every time he saw him? Probably because Konton here was smug, arrogant, and a downright jerk.

"His name happens to be Chaos, Lord of mischief, misfortune, suffering and destruction." Konton said proudly.

Akane coughed. "Uh, I don't think such a God existed if they were real that is, there would be some proof in a book or something wouldn't there be?"

Konton's brow arched. "Oh really, you don't think such an immortal being exists? Hmm that's rather closed minded of you."

"Well it is rather unbelievable, since the other Gods are in charge of those particular qualities." Akane said looking down at her text book, she missed his eyes narrowing.

_'They wish they were in charge of what I control,'_ Konton thought to himself. "Well it was just a suggestion, but if you really want to know what you are dealing with…in a report then you will take my advice and at least look something up on him, I think your report will be much better if you include something with all of the Gods in it, not just the most popular and widely known ones."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "We'll consider it, okay buh, bye now." He waved Konton off rather rudely.

Konton stood, the chair feet scratching the floor as the chair moved a few inches. "I can take a hint, Saotome, I know where I'm not wanted." Konton glared hard at Ranma before turning around and heading back to his desk.

"Ranma, that's awfully rude. He was just trying to be helpful."

Looking over at Konton, Ranma watched him talking with Fuwa. "I just don't like the guy, there's something about him…"

"Who are you to judge someone? You turn into a girl for heaven's sake." Akane had leaned closer to him.

Ranma looked around wildly. "Shh, we don't need that getting out you know."

"It won't hurt you to show a little kindness to Konton, although he is slightly odd, he's a nice guy." Akane sat back against the back of her chair, looking around the room. "You know I don't feel much like working on the report after school today, I'm really busy at home with the challenge coming up in a few weeks."

Not knowing why he wasn't telling her that he was her challenger, Ranma said. "You know Akane, maybe they will have second thoughts and back out of it."

"I don't think so, I hear the person I am up against is really arrogant and wants to prove that he can beat anyone anywhere, no matter what is at stake." Akane looked right at him.

"Hey! That's not true, I'm sure your challenger just wants to prove that he is the best fighter, he probably doesn't mean any insult to you or your family's dojo."

Akane rolled her eyes. "This guy, I think his name is Gendo or something, his name kind of slips my mind at the moment. Wants to acquire my family's Dojo, I mean what's the point in it? Why do something like that? We'd have to start all over again from scratch and we don't have enough funds to do that. And we certainly don't want to teach what he teaches, honestly, a more deceptive version of the Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Maybe your challenger will go easy on you, and well let you win."

"Oooh the jerk better not, I want to win fairly not because he let me, but because I truly have what it takes to win. Understand? I do have some pride after all."

Ranma thought about what she was saying; perhaps he could help her out a little. If they have to fight each other, then he might as well give her a few tips maybe she would win, but then again he was a guy and she was a girl and there is just no way she would beat him being female and all, but he could help her to feel better about herself at the moment. But something tells him that if she found out that he was her challenger, well it just wouldn't be a good thing if she found out before the match. "You know, I was thinking that I could help you out. I'm pretty good at Martial Arts myself."

"Really? I mean Ryouga helps me train he might be a little upset if I had someone else help me as well."

With a shrug Ranma said, "Who cares, let the pig boy suffer a little." He chuckled. "You want to win right?" He saw her nod vigorously. "So then it is all in the sake of winning, it's not like I have another motive for helping you."

Fuwa leaned closer to her brother so they could talk privately. "Man even without his memories he is still getting close to her. Maybe you should give up this whole thing."

He shook his head no. "No way, this is what I am going to do." His face twisted up into a sinister grin. "You see it's simple, I won't have to do any memory erasing for what I had in mind. I am simply going to get Akane Tendou to hate Ranma Saotome."

"You're kidding, how will you do something like that? She doesn't look like she could hate him, even in this reality she seems to be drawn to him even though Ryouga is her fiancé." Fuwa leaned her elbow on the table. "You need to have a better plan than that."

"Do you have no faith in your own brother? Honestly Discord I am ashamed." He couldn't help the tiny chuckle that he tried to suppress. "Trust me, when she thinks he has betrayed her trust she will hate him."

"But does she even trust the guy?"

"Well enough to let him help her in practicing for her challenge which he happens to be the challenger." Konton lifted his head as he heard the bell wring ending the school day. He saw Akane leaving with Ranma and Ryouga who of course looked very angry. He snickered and couldn't wait to put his idea into action.

"I still don't see why this creep has to help you Akane. Don't I do a good enough job?" Ryouga asked on the way home from school

"Hey, leave her alone. I offered and she could probably use more than just your help." Ranma answered for Akane, who merely shrugged.

She looked at Ryouga. "I can use all the help I can get and you know it."

Ryouga couldn't help the next thing that came out of his mouth, he often never thought before he spoke. "It sounds like you're making an excuse Akane, so that girly-man over here can touch you again." Both Ranma and Akane stopped short, their cheeks flaming red.

Akane shook her head. "Ryouga, that is insane. What makes you think of such stupid things?" In some way Ryouga was right, because it was a much different feeling when Ranma had in some odd bizarre way caressed her. She didn't want to think about it, no it was wrong because she had feelings for Ryouga, right?

Ryouga shrugged. "Who knows where I get these ideas from, perhaps I just observe well or I just simply make them up in my insane head." He was now sounding sarcastic.

"Ryouga… I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will not leave you." Akane felt her cheeks blaze hotter, "I promise."

He scoffed. "Its not like you have a choice now is it. I mean you have to stay with me right? Because of our parents."

"That's got nothing to do with it…I…ugh, never mind I don't have to explain myself to you! It wasn't on purpose you know, it was an accident!"

Ranma nodded. "I tend to agree with her, she would have had a pretty smashed up face if I hadn't stopped her from falling."

Ryouga moved right up into Ranma's face. "I don't believe that for one second, I can understand the saving her from falling part, but that other thing you did." He shoved his index finger in his face, "And don't you dare deny it, you know what you did and you had no right!"

"Fine Ryouga have it your way, but don't worry it didn't mean anything, it was done unintentionally." Ranma's eyes were narrowed.

"Let's just go home, Ryouga. Come on I'm tired of hearing about this. It was embarrassing enough as it is." Akane took a deep breath, she did not want to keep remembering what happened earlier this morning, all she wanted to do was forget it. Yet her mind was not letting her forget. She started walking further on down the sidewalk towards home.

With a grunt, Ryouga tightened his fists. "If I ever see you touching her like that again I will make you pay, do you get me? Akane is my fiancé and I will not allow her be stolen by the likes of you."

Suppressing the need to roll his eyes, Ranma merely smiled. "Fine, I won't. She is your girl I know that. Don't worry Ryouga it won't happen again." He turned and headed on down the street as well. Ranma couldn't believe it, that idiot saying he was going to make him pay, yeah right. There was no way Ryouga could ever beat him and Ranma knew that. But he also knew which battles to fight and when. This was definitely not the time to fight over a girl, because he didn't really care about Ryouga's girl.

But if he didn't care about her then why was he helping her with her martial arts? And why did it feel so good when he held her against him? It never felt like that when Shampoo or Ukyou managed to hold on to him, or even Fuwa. With Akane it felt right, almost perfect. Oh yes he recalled how Akane fit against him, how her firm backside… _'Ugh Ranma stop it, she's Ryouga's'_. He thought to himself harshly.

Ranma finally snapping out of his dirty thoughts went on down the sidewalk towards Akane's house. He saw her taking off her shoes she smiled at him and he felt his heart melt. Man! What was the matter with him?! He needed to stop feeling what he was feeling. He didn't even understand it; he hasn't even known her a whole week and he's practically melting under her gaze.

"I'll just go get changed and then we can start," She looked at his school uniform. "Would you like something else to wear, or can you do it in that?"

"I think I'll be fine in this," He said after unbuttoning the jacket part so that he was only in the white shirt and blue uniform pants. "Where should I hang this?"

Akane stepped forward with her hand extended. "Here I'll take it." She waited as he placed the garment in her hand, his fingers lightly brushing against hers. Feeling a pleasant sensation running through her now, both she and Ranma looked up at each other, then both of them, their cheeks reddened. Akane and Ranma's eyes both shifted to the floor and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I…I'll hang this up in the closet and you can go ahead to the dojo, you know where it is right?" She asked while staring at the floor.

Ranma nodded quickly. "Yeah." He heard her footsteps and glanced up, she had her back to him as she slid open the closet door, Ranma let out the breath he was holding and removed his shoes, then walking along the hardwood floor he made his way outside and to the dojo.

On his way there he saw Ryouga and his father fighting, much like he did with his own father. But Ryouga and his father seemed different, Ryosuke was actually smiling and when Ryouga kicked him to the ground, and Ryosuke was laughing.

"That was a good move son."

"Yeah I learned it from you Dad." Ryouga extended his hand and his father grabbed it and Ryouga helped pull his father to his feet.

Ryosuke clapped his son on the back. "How about we get some tea?"

Ryouga shrugged. "Sounds good." And they both headed the opposite way of the house.

Ranma rolled his eyes and shook his head, man they both had the bad sense of direction. He opened the dojo door and stepped inside, somehow the room smelled familiar, like he has been in here before.

"Ranma?" It was Akane's voice, and he spun around to face her. "Is everything all right? You seemed to be lost in space."

Shaking his head, Ranma said. "Just thinking." He looked around the room at the walls the mini shrine on the shelf as Akane walked towards him. "This is nice."

Shrugging her shoulders, Akane smiled. "I suppose so, it always been in our family. It would be terrible if someone took it away from us."

"That would be terrible." That did it, Akane loved her family's dojo and it would in fact be wrong to take it from her. Once he got home later tonight he would speak with his father about this. He was not going to fight Akane for it, he glanced at her and figured that since he was here he could still give her a few pointers just in case someone else came around challenging her family's dojo. "Do you want to get started or what?"

"Sure." Akane grinned and started her warm up session…

* * *

"Akane?" Ranma was trying to calm his breathing "Why don't we take a little break?"

Feeling her limbs about to fall off Akane nodded, agreeing. "I think that's a good idea." Dragging herself to the closet door, she opened it and inside was a small mini fridge, after opening the door she pulled out a bottle of water. "Would you like some water Ranma?"

"Yeah sure," He was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. This was not exactly a good idea, she was better than he thought. But still not as good as he was. Yet every time he wanted to show her something, he would have to touch her which sent his mind in an uproar, and not to mention his… he cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

She grabbed another bottle, turned and tossed it at him. Ranma caught it in midair, after twisting the lid off he downed like half of it. He needed to get his mind off of her uh parts and the way she would wiggle around not really knowing the effect she had on him.

"Thank you for helping me with this, I really appreciate it." Akane said quietly.

"No problem," He smiled uncomfortably. "I'm glad to help."

Someone coughed lightly by the door of the dojo and both Ranma and Akane looked towards the sound. It was Kasumi standing there with a smile on her face. "Akane you have a visitor."

"All right," She looked at Ranma. "I'll be right back." She hurried towards the door and looked out, seeing Konton standing by the koi pond with his hands folded behind his back, he was looking into the water as the fish came up and ate the food the Kasumi had just thrown to them. Why did he look so intimidating standing over there like that? Akane slowly headed in his direction, and he suddenly looked up and over at her. "Hey Konton, what brings you by?"

He waited till she was standing in front of him before he spoke. "I have to show you something, you see I consider us friends and it wouldn't be right if I just ignored what I saw." Konton noticed she looked confused. "I was in town, looking at the shops and trying to pick up something for dinner for my sister and I, when I saw this panda handing out papers."

"A panda?" That was odd Akane thought, there were no wild pandas here, unless one broke out of the zoo or something like that.

Konton reached into his pocket. "Yes a panda, anyway he had these." He pulled the yellow folded paper out of his pant's pocket. "Take a look." He extended the paper to Akane,

She took it looking at it curiously. Unfolding the paper, she discovered it was a flyer of some kind, she read it out loud. "Come one come all, watch as heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, Ranma Saotome crushes Heiress Akane Tendou of the Tendou Dojo, in battle on March thirteenth…" She stared at the paper, what was this, was this real? It couldn't be, could it? Was this guy that was slowly becoming her friend actually the one that she was supposed to be fighting in a few weeks?

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Konton placed a tender hand on her shoulder and her head snapped up, anger was blazing in her eyes. "I figured that you'd want to know, I mean it would be wrong to keep you in the dark like this, when I'm sure someone you thought was your friend keeps this from you."

"He could have told me, damn-it!" Akane almost never cursed but when she did, that meant it was very serious. "I can't believe it, he was pretending to be my friend and what he was really trying to do was… UGH! He's a dead man."

"That's right Akane," He softly rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "You can't trust a guy like that. It's pathetic really, him using you like this, probably to learn your moves, your techniques so he could squash you in the match and take away something that you and your family loves."

"It just seems so unbelievable, you know like a dream."

Konton sighed for effect. "He tricked you is all, I don't think he even cares that he has hurt you. He would have told you that you two were supposed to fight if he was any kind of friend."

Akane growled, turning her angry and hurt gaze upon Konton. "You need to leave, Konton."

"Are you sure Akane, you really want me to leave?"

"Yes! Go!" She turned away from him and raced back towards the dojo, she was going to confront that lying jackass about this right now.

Konton watched with a sly smile as she hurried towards the building. "Akane, I think this worked a little too well." He tossed a rock into the koi pond before moving away from it, and towards the gate which led out of the Tendou's yard. Tomorrow was definitely going to be an interesting day.

Plastering a totally fake smile upon her face, Akane stepped inside the dojo. "Oh Ranma?" She said sounding sickeningly sweet.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked a slightly uneasy with how she sounded. He noticed that she was angry, her whole body was shaking and she was keeping a completely straight face.

"Would you kindly tell me what this is?" She crumpled up the paper and threw it at him, the paper zoomed through the air and hit him right in the forehead. He blinked as he held his hands open and the yellow paper ball fell into his palms. Uncrumpling the paper, Ranma flattened it and began to read it.

He felt his heart thud painfully in his chest, Great! She found out he was her challenger and this paper well it was so rude and arrogant sounding. He groaned as his stupid father must have been handing these out. "How did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter." She answered tightly. Akane took a deep breath. "So, it's true then?"

Ranma looked away from her for a moment. "It is, I mean I didn't really…" She looked like she was about to cry, he could see and tell from how she was holding herself, and that is one thing he can not take is a woman crying. "Oh, Akane I…"

She closed her eyes. "How dare you, how dare you pretend to be my friend when you were only using me."

"What?!" It was hard to form thoughts in his head, but he had to defend himself. "I was not using you."

"Yes you were!" Her eyes opened and they were so dark with anger. "You only helped me so that you could learn my weaknesses so you can crush me on March thirteenth!"

"That's bullshit!" Ranma growled out. "I didn't write this, my stupid father wrote this!" He pointed to the paper, "I was going to go to him tonight to say that I wasn't going to fight you."

Akane laughed hard and sarcastically. "Yeah right, I can't believe it! You should have told me first off that you were my challenger. My father only told me that it was his old used-to-be friend's son that I was up against, no names no nothing. But you…you knew this whole time!"

"Yes I knew this whole time, is that something you want to hear, Akane?"

Akane yelled loudly in frustration, hurt, anger, betrayal and she ran towards him, intent on causing him some kind pain. She saw his eyes widen a bit, but it did nothing to stop her. "I'm going to make you suffer!" She tried kicking at him but he dodged her foot, she growled and kept trying to kick him in the head. Clinching her teeth together, She thrust her fists forward again and again but he just kept moving out of the way. "Damn you, stay still!" She hadn't noticed the tears streaming down her face, it shouldn't have hurt this much that he… pretended to be her friend, she hardly knew him.

"Stop it, Akane you are in no condition to fight me." He kept moving out the way of her blows.

"No, you will pay for this, for…" She saw him jump over her head, and she was about to turn around when she suddenly flew forward up against the wall, she groaned as her body made contact with the hard wood. She noticed she couldn't move away from it and that someone was pressing her hard against the wall. She grunted and moved around and then something flattened against her, keeping her there.

It was difficult but Ranma was able to hold her against the wall, she needed to stop and settle down, if she didn't she really was going to injure herself. "Akane come on settle down, you're going to hurt yourself."

She was not listening to him, there was no way she was going to let him trick her again. "Get off me!" Akane snarled, thrashing about to move him off of her.

"Akane, shh please listen to me. I'm sorry you had to find out like this…" He noticed she stopped her struggling. "I was not just using you to learn your weaknesses, honest." Ranma could feel her shaking so he knew she must be crying, but it was silent, he let out a soft sigh. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but Akane I do think of you as my friend. Really I would not intentionally hurt you like that." She sniffled, and without really thinking about it he lifted his hand into her hair, running his fingers through her short dark tresses. He could hear and feel her breathing mellow down, Ranma bent a little and nuzzled his nose in between where her shoulder and neck met. He felt her pulse quicken and her breathing hitched. Ranma's eyes were closed. "I'm sorry Akane, I'm sorry." He whispered soothingly.

His hands slid down from where he was holding her against the wall by her shoulders down to her waist where he twisted her around, her face was red and wet from her tears. He pulled her into him, her face buried in his shirt. Ranma leaned his cheek upon the top of her head. "You can trust me you know, if I couldn't have gotten out of the match I would have told you that it was me that you were to fight."

Akane took a step back, looking up at him. "Honestly, you were not just trying to learn my weaknesses?"

"Honestly," Ranma said, as he stared into her pretty chocolate brown eyes were glistening with her tears. "Doesn't it seem a little silly now? You got all worked up over nothing."

"Yeah…nothing."

Ranma's fingers were in her hair now, he swallowed hard as they drifted closer to each other, it all seemed like it was in slow motion, her eyes fluttering closed as his mouth neared hers. His fingers gently stroking up her neck, her cheeks. Ranma was moving closer to her, so close their lips barely touching when she suddenly pushed him from her.

Akane spun around covering her face with her hands. "Oh God, what am I doing?"

Ranma felt like he had just snapped out of some kind of daze, was looking at her so very confused. "Akane?"

She turned slowly lowering her hands from her face, looking right at him. "D—do you realize what almost happened here?" Her voice raised an octave in alarm. "This is not right, it isn't." Akane noticed he was listening intently to her, watching her every move. "I don't know why, but this…I can't do this…It's so strange I feel so different around you and I..." She looked at the floor. "I am so confused, how can I feel like this around someone I hardly know."

"Akane…I know how you're feeling because I feel something too. Something that I just can't explain, a feeling that I just want to be near you, and do certain things that are not spoken about in polite conversation, I just can't get the idea of you out of my mind." Ranma stepped closer to her and she took a step back away from him.

"I…I know, it's the same way with me." Akane was trying to calm down. "And it shouldn't be that way, it can't be that way."

"Why not? Why can't it be that way?" Ranma said gruffly, moving forward a step. "If it's something we both want?"

Akane shook her head no. "Ryouga, I…he… you know he's my fiancé and I care a lot about him."

"But your parent's set that up, didn't they?"

She nodded. "They did, but I have grown to like him so much. He's always been there for me in his own weird way. It might even be said that I love the jerk."

Ranma moved right up to Akane. "No you don't, not if you—" He was cut off when Akane turned away from him and stepped forward, but Ranma quickly caught her about the shoulders and pulled her back against him. "Akane I don't know what's happening, I don't understand it. But for some reason I don't want to be without you."

"No!" She in an almost violent fashion pushed away from him. "Don't say something like that to me." She hugged herself, seeming like guarding her heart with how her arms crossed over her bosom and her head tilted slightly downward. "You have to go, I can't deal with this right now. I just can't!" Her eyes slammed to his. "Please, just go?"

Feeling crushed Ranma nodded. "I will do as you ask." Taking slow steps towards the doors, he knew Akane was following after him, he didn't have to turn and look at her to know that she was there, he could feel her. Ranma walked through the yard, and into the Tendou's house, quietly, he gathered his shoes and slipped them on, opening the front door he stepped outside the door closed quietly behind him.

Akane leaned forward resting her forehead upon the cool wood of the door, she heard a knock and jolted back a little. Pulling the door open she saw Ranma there. "Ranma? What—"

He cut her off. "My uniform jacket." Ranma pointed to the white shirt he was wearing.

"Oh right," Her voice was quiet as she turned around and took three steps back, sliding the closet door open she pulled his blue uniform jacket from off the hanger. She looked down at it as she stepped back to the open door. Akane lifted her eyes to his and held the jacket out to him.

Ranma reached forward and grabbed her wrist yanking her forward, without giving her any time to speak or gasp he covered her mouth with his. She was crushed in his arms as he kissed her, and she was not resisting. In fact she seemed to be kissing him back. Their mouths opened, and softly, experimentally, Ranma touched her tongue with his, he heard her soft moan caused him to kiss her more confidently, his mouth wet and his tongue slipping and sliding powerfully against hers. Ranma felt a spark and heard something odd. _'We are not a couple, we're fighting…there is no way I could marry someone like that! …Just because I call you uncute doesn't mean that I… Akane is mine and no one is going to take her from me…Akane belongs to me!!...Ranma please, I like you the way you are!!... Akane, if he makes you happy I won't stand in your way, but tell me why, why are you choosing him over me?'_

This was it! This was what was missing, he could feel it, see it, he could remember it. Ranma saw the moment he and Akane met up until now. Lady Fate visiting him one night, him making a wish and how he had gotten here to this point. He saw that woman, that Fuwa erasing Akane from his mind. But now he could not let go, not now. It was then that he felt Akane stiffen completely, she started wiggling about. Probably remembering that she was not supposed to be doing this.

Ranma released her and she took a step back, her head tilted downward. "Akane, I…"

"Leave, Ranma go now." She said tightly, trying to control her emotions and everything she was feeling. Akane was not going to look up at him, she just couldn't. She heard his footsteps slowly walking away from the door. Akane took a long, deep breath and closed the door. Feeling lower than dirt she hated herself, she had done an unforgivable thing, she had betrayed Ryouga and with his rival. How could she live with herself now? Why did this happen, why now of all times?

"Akane?" It was Kasumi's voice.

Akane's head shot up, tears again for the second time that night streamed down her face, she ran to her elder sister and threw her arms around her. "Oh Kasumi."

Kasumi was shocked even if she didn't show it. "Akane? Shh it's all right, don't cry." She put her arms around her sister, holding her tightly. Soothing her much like their mother would have. She looked up over at the door, wondering what had happened to make Akane act this way.

As Ranma was walking home that night, only two thoughts where in his head Akane of course and just who were Konton and Fuwa? They were not human. Ranma gazed up at the stars, Fuwa was able to make him a spineless jelly fish, and control most of his thoughts and Konton was able to create a strange fear and not to mention that eye changing thing. Something was telling him that these two were dangerous, not only to himself, but to Akane as well. Now that he had his memories of her back, Ranma was not about to lose them all over again. Why would they want him to forget about Akane anyway? Just what is going on?! He was now a man on a mission, and he would not rest until he figured out just what purpose Konton and Fuwa had here.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 7, I hoped everyone enjoyed it, because I really enjoyed writing this episode. And if you are as huge a Ranma fan as I am you will all know exactly where and what episodes I got Ranma's memories from Until next time viewers er I mean readers.

Thanks and remember to review,

Ryoko Blue


	8. It's in the Past

**a**: Oh, it will be explained why Happosai left Genma for Tendou and Ryosuke haha. Lady Fate hasn't done anything to Akane other then clean her memories out of what Chaos did to her. She had no idea what almost happened that night. And the reason Akane has shown nothing but friendship to Ranma up until now is because of the fact that we have mostly been in Ranma's point of view, and not Akane's. You the readers know that Akane fidgets a lot, but it's not because she is trying to ask a question, it is because she is somehow reacting to Ranma. People don't fidget when they want to ask questions, they just do it. I guess it wasn't a good enough clue that she was struggling with something, especially if he is staring at her or if she was standing next to him when she was fidgeting, or fallen that time she fell on him. That first time she fell on him, if you notice she did not get off of him right away, only when Ryouga was yelling at her. Since we never really hear her thoughts I wanted to bring them out in chapter 7 that she too is fighting against something that seems to be drawing her to him. I feel that if someone is hopelessly in love like Akane is with Ranma, and Ranma is with Akane it wouldn't matter what reality they would be in because they would still find each other. And if I told you about Ranma if he would remember Ukyou's warning then why read the fanfiction? winks Some things you just have to wait and see what develops. grins

**Xero-ghost**: You were right on some of the episodes where I got Ranma's memories. Although the first ones, where Akane says we're not a couple, we're fighting and I could never marry someone like that, came from the very first episode of Ranma, where they meet for the first time. Oh and Akane doesn't slap him in Shinosuke's defense, she get's between the two of them at the last moment and Ranma stops instantly. She doesn't actually strike him at all in that episode. I should know that is my favorite episode of all time, mostly because it tells you exactly how they feel about each other I've probably watched it about 100 times. snickers

**Bunny/Sailor moon**- I am so glad you are enjoying my fanfiction, Thanks for reading.

And a big thank you to the rest of you, if it weren't for all of you I wouldn't have felt so motivated into writing this wonderful fanfiction. Thank you all so very much.

Now on with the show!! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Cries I wish!!

Summary: Ranma is fed up with Akane; he makes a simple wish to never have met her. Lady Fate takes pity on him and grants his wish. A problem arises with this wish; he remembers everything before the wish was granted.

A Simple Wish

Episode 8—It's in the Past

Akane paced in her room; what was going on here? Why did she feel a sudden connection with someone that she didn't really know? How is that even possible? Ryouga has always been the one she thought she had feelings for, not just your small puppy love crushes, but real true love. It wasn't until this other guy, this Ranma, came into her life and threw her on an emotional roller coaster. She was so confused and did not know what to do. She did promise that she would not leave Ryouga and she always kept her word, after all she did care a lot about him, she did love him, and not because of their parent's arrangement, before she realized it, real feelings began to form with him.

She looked up at the long mirror in her room, at her reflection. Akane was in a huge mess. "What should I do?!" She shouted at herself. Akane turned around to leave the room when she heard someone knock. "Who's there?"

"Akane, it's me." It was Ryouga's voice that came through the door. "Uh, can I come in. We need to talk."

Feeling a lump form in her throat she gulped. "Uh…yeah sure." Quickly pulling the door open, she found Ryouga standing there, emotionless. "What did you want to talk about?"

Stepping into her room Ryouga ran a hand through his hair. "While I was lost this evening, I was doing some thinking and talking with my father." He sat down in her desk chair. "I know I've been kinda jerky to you, and I don't really mean to be. It's just that I don't know how to act around you. I do like you, I really do." His face was bright red. "In fact Akane, I think, well you know, I uh…"

"Oh…Ryouga. You shouldn't say things like this." Akane interrupted him while glancing at the floor, '_why is he making declarations now, of all times?'_ She thought to herself.

"Why not?" He stood up again, walking towards her. "I think it's time I told you how I really feel about you, even if I don't show it all the time…"

"Ryouga, no! Not now, please." She couldn't handle this, two different yet strange declarations of feelings from two different people. It was enough to cause her to have a mental breakdown.

His brows crinkled. "Akane? What's the matter?" Timidly, Ryouga reached out covering her hand with his. "Are you mad at me for some reason? I don't remember doing anything lately."

She shook her head, how could he possibly understand, how could he stand there and look so different and happy while saying all this to her, without him knowing what she did, and how she betrayed him with someone he hated. "Ryouga, I…I don't deserve you. You're better off with someone else."

"What?" Now he was really confused. "Akane, what has gotten into you? This is not like you at all." He grabbed her hand more firmly and pulled her forward a little. I know you have feelings for me Akane and you hide it well from me, just like I do from you. Why are you speaking like that?"

"I'm a bad person Ryouga, you deserve someone honest and who won't hit you all the time or call you names or accuse you of doing things you really have no control over." She lifted her head, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

He shook his head. "Akane you are not a bad person, a little violent at times maybe, but I deserve everything I get." Slowly, unsurely he lifted his fingers to her cheek, and he saw it, her tears started falling. "A…Akane, I am in love with you."

"No! Ryouga you don't understand! I kissed someone else!" And she pulled away from him, cradling her hands against her bosom.

Ryouga's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm sorry Ryouga, it just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen."

All Ryouga could see was red, she had kissed someone, another guy! Hopefully another guy, he mused. "Who was he?"

"Was? Don't you mean is?" Akane looked up at him.

"No, I meant was, he'll be dead soon because I'm going to kill him." His gaze collided with hers. "Akane, tell me who this guy is. Do you like him a lot, better than me?"

She sighed. "Ryouga, how can I compare you two, it's impossible. You're both completely different." She paced for a moment then sat down on the edge of her bed, "I am just really confused, I didn't expect any of this. And I don't want you to suffer because of me. Ryouga it's probably best if you tell your father this arrangement is seriously not going to work."

Thinking a moment, Ryouga sat down next to her, then turned facing her side. "I am not going to do that Akane, because I no longer care about the arrangement, I care about you. And I am going to fight for you. I know it doesn't seem like I am understanding at all, but there is a lot I hide from you. I want you to be happy, and I know I can make you happy. And I will prove it to you. That other guy, he doesn't have a chance against my feelings for you."

Akane looked at him. "Ryouga…" She sighed, closing her eyes a moment, "I have never heard you speak this way before." Smiling lightly, she said. "I like it, a lot."

Ryouga smiled too. "That settles it then, Akane no more feeling guilty all right." He patted her on the hand. "Now tell me who this other guy is."

"You won't like what you hear." Akane said cautiously.

"That doesn't matter." Ryouga had a feeling who it was, he knew down into the tips of his toes just who this other guy was.

After taking a deep breath, Akane answered. "You know him, I guess you can say he's your greatest enemy."

Was she doing this on purpose drawing it out like this, then Ryouga figured out that she was nervous, her eyes were darting back and forth from him to the wall and she held her hands folded tightly in her lap. "It's all right Akane, just tell me.

"It was uh…um…Saotome." She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for his cry of I'll kill the bastard right now! But it never came, carefully she opened one eye and saw him sitting there calmly.

He knew it! And he was going to kill him. But there was no point in showing Akane how insecure and stupid he can be, so he'll just fume silently. "I see, Akane you should not blame yourself for anything. I've had suspicions that the idiot was up to something to do something horrible to me. I'll take care of it."

"Ryouga, what makes you think he was up to something against you, I mean I haven't known him that long and would he if it was some kind of plot to destroy you it wouldn't involve me, he didn't even know who I was until he switched to our class."

"Yeah Akane, he switched to our class. Why would he do something like that, he's too stupid to pull average grades in our difficult class, and he somehow became your work partner and offered to help you train for the upcoming challenge, plus other things that I have noticed. For some reason he has been trying his hardest to get close to you."

Akane peered down into her lap, looking at her fingers, hmm did Ryouga have a point? None of this craziness happened until she actually met the school-famed Ranma, what could he possibly be after? It sure seemed like he was targeting her, but why? It couldn't be just to make a fool out of Ryouga, since she heard that happened everyday even before she and Ranma had met. She just hoped whatever was going on that Ryouga remained safe and well sane. She looked up at him, concern shown clearly in her eyes. "Just don't do anything you are going to regret."

"There is nothing in my life that I regret, Akane. Nothing."

"Ryouga I am sorry about doing what I did."

He forced a smile. "Have no worries, Akane. It is not your fault. I will take care of everything." Awkwardly he leaned forward and embraced her tightly, then red faced he pulled away and darted quickly from the room, closing the door behind him. Leaning against Akane's bedroom door, he squeezed his fist tightly, glaring down at the floor. "Ranma Saotome, prepare to die by my hand." He said out loud to no one in particular, "You will pay for trying to steal Akane from me, you'll pay!"

Ryosuke's head appeared from within the extra bedroom. "Ryouga keep it down, people are trying to sleep."

Ryouga covered her mouth with his hand. "Sorry dad." Ryouga said a little muffled and watched as Ryosuke's head was pulled back into the room. "You will pay, oh yes you will pay." Ryouga said quietly and turned to go down the stairs.

* * *

Genma flew back into the wall. "What has come over you boy? I didn't do anything." He jumped up and Ranma ran at him, hitting him a few times in the face and in the chest.

"Oh yeah, what about this!?" Ranma threw the crumpled up paper that Akane had thrown at him earlier that night. He moved backwards and Genma came towards him trying to hit him, then Ranma flipped over Genma and kicked him in the back of the head and he zoomed across the yard hitting the tree face first.

Genma groaned out as he fell backwards and opened the crumpled paper and read what it said. "I didn't write this."

"Then who did?" Ranma stood over his fallen father. "I want an explanation Pop."

Sitting up and crossing his legs sitting in and Indian style while crossing his arms over his chest. Genma said. "I have no idea who wrote this, of course it does sound rather interesting perhaps I should have written this."

Ranma groaned. "Would you stop clowning around! This is serious!"

"Ranma, I don't know who wrote that flyer. You would know if it was me because I would admit to it." He straightened his glasses a little. "Ranma I've heard rumors, rumors that you have been behaving in a friendly manner with your competition."

He shrugged. "So what, she's my history project partner, I kinda have to be friendly." Ranma lied through his teeth.

"Friendly enough to learn her weaknesses?" Genma's brow arched.

Ranma's fist shot forward and bashed his father right in the nose, he watched as his father reached up and cupped his nose. Ranma's eyes narrowed bitterly at his pathetic father. "Absolutely not! And what's more Pop, I ain't gonna fight her. There I said it."

"What?" Genma slowly removed his hand from his face, and Ranma could see blood from his punch. "Say that again boy? Did I hear you correctly?"

"That's right, you did. I ain't gonna fight a girl for one thing, even if I can turn into a girl. And I will not do anything to take the Tendou's dojo from them. This is their life's work you're talking about taking here."

"Since when did you get so sentimental, Ranma. Honestly. You sound like a girl." He grabbed his son by the back of the shirt and threw him into their koi pond, and a red headed Ranma-chan popped up.

"You jerk! What the hell did you do that for?"

Genma laughed and his fists planted firmly on his hips. "If you're gonna act like a girl you might as well become one."

Ranma-Chan shook with anger. "Why you no good, Jack ass…" She jumped up out of the water and did a double kick with her foot right into Genma's face sending him back a little. She flipped down behind him and kicked him hard in the back sending Genma right into the koi pond as well.

A large panda holding a sign that read 'not fair' popped up.

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that before you threw me in there you big jerk." Dripping water everywhere Ranma walked across the yard and into the house, he made his way straight to the bathroom. "That no good creep, he didn't have to throw me in there." Ranma-Chan muttered as she turned on the hot water and filled the tub, angrily stripping off her clothes she stepped into the tub and sat down turning from female to male instantly. Leaning against the wall Ranma thought hard about who would have written that flyer if it wasn't his father.

Could Ryouga have done it? Ranma shook his head… Nah, Ryouga would just try and fight him. He didn't know anyone else who would know about the challenge. This was just completely baffling. And what was so different about Konton and Fuwa, sure they had glowey color changing eyes and Konton threatened him and using odd words like calling him a mortal. It was then that Ukyou's warning rushed back into his thoughts. 'Ukyou, hmm maybe she was telling the truth?' He would call her and talk to her. Getting out of the tub he grabbed a towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist and hurrying from the bathroom and into his own.

On his desk was a white cordless phone, he picked it up, dialed her number and waited… 'Hello, you have reached Ucc-Chan's Okonomyaki, I am not in right now, if you leave your name and number I will get back to you as soon as I can.' Ranma looked at the receiver, that was strange Ukyou was always there. Pushing the end call button he looked up and ran his hand through his hair. He turned around and saw his history teacher standing there. He shrieked and jumped back! "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Ranma shouted clutching his towel tighter around his body. "How did you get in here?"

"Walls and locks can not keep me out." Iru closed her eyes and her disguise fell away, and in its place was a very tall woman with silver hair and a silver spun gown which was held up by one strap going over her right shoulder, she opened her eyes and they were the deepest blue Ranma had ever seen. "Do you recognize me at all?"

Ranma's jaw was dropped and he stared, then suddenly he lifted his hand and pointed right at her. "You! Its you, I remember you, you are responsible for this whole Ryouga and Akane mess! You've ruined my life!"

Lady Fate's eyes blazed red and she snarled. "You dare blame this on me! This is your doing! This is what you wanted! Don't you remember?!" She snapped her fingers and a scroll appeared in her hand. "I wish I had never met you Akane," She looked up at him, her eyes changing to a more dull red, but she was still angry. "That was what you wanted, I gave it to you. You didn't have to do anything for it and you blame all of your new problems on me?! How dare you, you ungrateful little mortal."

Ranma jumped back in alarm. "All right, sheesh I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. "You need to see something, about Ryouga's past. It's about time I put this whole thing more into motion, and perhaps this other guy deserves this girl you wished you had never met's attention more than you do." She pointed at Ranma and he was suddenly in his clothes. Lady Fate stepped right next to him and touched his shoulder. "You really are ungrateful you know." The two of them appeared fifteen years in the past. "When I changed realities, I had to change the past as well. Take a look."

Ranma sighed and looked on as he saw a much younger Soun Tendou and his own father fighting. They were really going at it.

"Yeah, well if you're so much better then me, then you can have this martial arts way, Genma cause I quit!" Soun shouted.

Genma grinned. "Yeah you were always such a little wimp, you can't take anything the master ever threw at you."

"Wanna bet!?" Soun's fists clinched tighter at his sides. "You are such a no good, stuck up womanizing jerk. You always think you're better than anyone else, to think I wanted us to carry on this martial arts style together and one day have our children marry. What a fool I was."

"Yeah, well same goes for me. My son wouldn't marry any of your daughters if they were the last girls on Earth."

"Oh yeah!?" Soun growled.

"Yeah!" Genma stood up right in Soun's face.

"Oh yeah?!" Soun stood right in Genma's face and sneered. "This friendship is over, good luck with handling the master and his panty raids on your own. I'm outta here." Soun turned and grabbed up his backpack and swung it wildly onto his back and took himself through the woods.

Ranma jumped out of the woods and ran over to his father. "You idiot, don't just stand there, go and apologize!" Ranma shouted at his father, who merely ignore him, the big guy sat down on a rock and sighed looking very depressed. "Come on get up, he's getting further away!"

Lady Fate shook her head. "Ranma, what are you doing? He can not hear nor see you, these are shadows of what have been." Lady Fate's brows crinkled together. "Oh great now I'm sounding like the bloody spirit of Christmas Past." She groaned, "that's the last time I play cards with her, anyway you can only observe what has already happened."

"What a haul, what a haul." Chanted in through the camp as a little man in a maroon gi bounded in with a green sack on his back. "Get a load of what I captured today." The little man glanced around, "Hey, where's Soun ole boy?"

"Uh…" Genma jumped up. "He…uh…left. He said that he was much better than the two of us and that he was starting his own school. He was being a right jerk about it too, I told him to stay but he tried to attack me. But Soun was no match for my strength and speed." Genma bobbed around like one would in a boxing ring. "I fought him off and then he ran off into the woods."

"I see, well I should go and talk to him. He can't leave me and get away with it. You wait here with these little babies." Happosai put the green sack of women's underwear at Genma's feet. "Guard these beauties with your life."

Ranma groaned. "He's always been such a little freak, hasn't he?"

Lady Fate snickered. "Oh indeed, there was no changing him in any reality."

Shaking his head, disgusted Ranma watched as the little man bounded away, Lady Fate then nudged Ranma and pointed for him to follow the little man. So Ranma did. The both of them came across Soun sitting at the bank of a river, just watching the water. They heard a rustling in the trees and Soun turned around and out of the woods came what looked like Ryouga's father fifteen years earlier, he was practically the splitting image of Ryouga.

"Sorry to bother you," Ryosuke said, then opening a map and looking at it upside down. "Could you tell me if this is Yokohama?"

"Uh…no, this here is Shikoku." Soun said, and saw the young man's eyes close and clinch his fists tightly.

"Shi—Shikoku?" He said in almost a whisper frustrated and angry.

Soun nodded. "I'm afraid so, you're a long way from Yokohama."

"Damn, stupid map!" He started ripping it up.

"Hey, hey don't do that. You'll never get where you need to go if you tear up your map."

Ryosuke sat down in huff. "It wouldn't matter anyway, maps just lead me in circles. I can never go where I need to be."

"Well why were you going to Yokohama anyway?"

Picking up a stick, Ryosuke poked the ground with it. "I heard of this legendary martial artist that lives there and if I got there perhaps he could train me, you know?"

Soun nodded. "You're a martial artist, hey me too." He smiled. "I'm Soun Tendou." He held his hand out for Ryosuke to shake.

"Ryosuke Hibiki," He said grabbing a hold of Soun's hand and giving it a good shake.

"You've got a good grip." Soun said then letting go.

He nodded. "Yep, strength runs in my family."

"So why do you want to train with this legendary master anyway?"

Shrugging, Ryosuke answered. "Well, my wife just had a child, so I want to provide well for my family and teach them values and perhaps by someday starting my own martial arts school, I can give my family the kind of life I never had."

"Hey, my wife just had another baby as well, I now have three daughters. And that is exactly how I think, but the master I train under was a pervert and a lecher, so I left."

Someone coughed behind them. "Soo, that's what you're up to is it." Happosai said and glared. "And just who is this guy?"

Soun felt the icy twinge of fear run up his spine. "Uh this is Ryosuke, I just met him."

"Is that so, well..." Happosai started circling Ryosuke. "I overheard you wanted to train with a legendary martial artist, I tell you now that I am the best you'll ever come across, you should train under me."

"You don't look that great?" Ryosuke said.

Happosai grinned. "Oh yeah, check this out." He jumped up in the air and kicked one of the trees and it went flying into another tree and into another and another.

"Wow, that was impressive." Ryosuke was definitely impressed.

The old man nodded. "If you train under me, you'll see much more than just me knocking those trees out of sight."

He nodded vigorously. "All right, I'll do it. You can count on me."

"Excellent," Happosai said. "Training begins now, with a technique I like to call, find and capture. Come along boys."

Soun groaned, he knew exactly was find and capture was, he was in for a long, long, long training. He thought he could get away from the master but it looks like some things were just meant to be.

Lady Fate touched Ranma's shoulder. "You see if Genma and Soun hadn't fought like that, Soun never would have walked off and met Ryosuke along the way, that originally did happen that way in the other reality and Ryosuke eventually met up with that martial artist in Yokohama. Just in the reality that I placed you in because of your wish, I created a huge fight to separate them."

Ranma nodded. "I see, but that was what I wanted at the time when I made that wish."

"Come there is more to see." She touched Ranma's shoulder again and they appeared in a middle school cafeteria.

"Hey I remember this," Ranma said. "This was my old middle school lunch room." He watched and heard the bell wring and the boys all flooded in the room to the lunch counter. This was exactly how he remembered it, and look there he was thirteen years old and uh stealing lunch right out from under a thirteen-year-old Ryouga's Hibiki's nose. He could see the pig boy getting angry that Ranma had stolen everything before he had chance to get anything, Ranma even kicked and punched Ryouga before he could get anything to eat. Ranma then saw the moment that Ryouga challenged his younger self to a duel. Of course Ranma nowadays knew what had happened, Ryouga never showed up and chased him all the way to China. "Hmm this I don't think changed much."

Lady Fate shook her head. "Not at all, I didn't need to mess with this, the only thing that changed was the reason why younger Ryouga came after you.

Ranma saw the world zoom past him and he was now standing in the Hibiki's living room with Happosai sitting on a pillow holding a pair of pink frilly panties in his hand. He saw Ryouga with his arms folded across his chest listening and well rolling his eyes at what the little man was saying.

"And if that coward didn't show up, you must chase him to the ends of the Earth to have your duel."

Ryouga shrugged. "I don't really care anymore, let him live with his cowardice to know he didn't have the courage to face me."

Happosai jumped off his pillow. "You will find out where that boy ran off to and challenge him. Your honor is at stake here Ryouga. He backed out of a duel, what honorable fighter would do such a thing? It's pathetic. He ignored you, stolen your lunches from you on several occasions, who knows what else that boy is capable of. He needs to be put in his place!" Happosai shouted proudly.

Younger Ryouga nodded, thinking about it. "You know, you're right. He did skip out on our duel." He growled and clinched his teeth, "I will track him down, and I will fight him. He will see that I am not one to be ignored." He turned and headed strait for his garage and started working on his skills. "Ranma Saotome, I will find you and destroy you!"

"You know, I'm starting to remember a bit of this now, before I hadn't known anything about my past, but now it's all coming back to me." Ranma said looking at Lady Fate. "He did follow me to China and he did end up in that spring of a drowned pig, but it didn't change much from the original reality."

Lady Fate nodded. "No it didn't, some things did not need altering, just the very first meeting of Ryosuke and Soun. After that similar things continued, just the final meeting of Akane was slightly different."

"Oh, I don't know if I want to see that."

She smiled. "Oh, but I think you should. So come along." Lady Fate touched his shoulder and then they were standing in the Tendou's living room. He saw Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane, and for some reason she did not have long hair but still the same short hair he knew her to have, Ranma could tell that she looked a little angry and Nabiki was saying something along the lines of he might be cute.

Akane groaned. "I don't care, I just don't think it's fair that Dad would just give one of us away as this guy's fiancé without even asking us. It's our lives too."

"Now, now Akane, we should give Father's friend's son a chance," Kasumi said and saw Akane sigh and lower her head.

"Oh all right, but I'm not promising anything."

Soun stepped inside the room with his old friend Ryosuke who was holding a piglet in his arm. "Girls, I would like you to meet my good friend Ryosuke Hibiki."

Ryosuke nodded politely. "Hello ladies."

Akane jumped up. "Aww what is that? Is that a little piggy? It's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Well actually, this is—" Ryosuke was interrupted by Nabiki.

"So where is this son of yours, is he coming at a later date?" She asked while looking at her fingernails.

Ryosuke shook his head. "No, he's here." He didn't count on Akane taking the pig from his arms and his eyes widened and he reached for it. "Um, perhaps I need to explain a few things."

With a giggle, Akane looked down at the piggy he seemed to be afraid since he was shaking, she mistook fear for being cold. "Oh, the poor little thing is freezing. I'll take care of this little piggy."

Before Ryosuke could get a word in edgewise Akane hurried into the kitchen, he turned to everyone still in the room. "I really should explain before something rather unfortunate happens. You see that pig isn't really a pig, that pig is actually my—"

From within in the kitchen Akane's scream could be heard throughout the whole house.

Ryosuke sighed and hung his head. "He is my son, Ryouga."

Akane was running out of the kitchen in alarm and anger. "Th—that is your son?!" Akane shouted at Ryosuke, her temper flaring.

"I'm afraid so, that happened to him at the cursed springs of Jusenkyo."

She couldn't hold in her temper anymore. "That boy is so freaky, marrying that thing would be a mistake, for any girl!"

"Hey!" The boy said from the kitchen, holding a towel over his privates. "It's not my fault this happened, some idiot girl knocked me into the spring!"

Ranma turned to Lady Fate. "Why are you even showing me all of this, I don't need to see this crap." He sounded slightly bitter, this whole situation was so similar to what he went through and to finally see what the outcome was, that Akane had actually liked him, it was causing him pain to see Ryouga in his position instead.

Lady Fate sighed and when she waved her hand, she and Ranma were now standing in his room. "I need to know exactly what you feel for Akane."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "As if I'm going to tell you anything."

"You really need to tell me, or better yet tell her."

His eyes widened. "What? No way, I almost did and it almost ruined everything. I probably messed up her life, I confused her and it seemed to hurt her a lot. It's true that I… Ugh never mind I'm not going to talk about this with you."

"Listen here you." Lady Fate said. "You need to do something, Akane Tendou is in more danger than you realize."

"Danger?" Ranma looked up at Lady Fate surprised. "What kind of danger?" He was now very concerned, if Akane was in trouble she needed help.

Lady Fate wrung her hands together and started pacing the room. "You see, that part is kind of my fault. Now don't get upset, I'm not the type to play with mortals like other immortals, but I just couldn't resist. And there sort of was a bet between another immortal and myself, the bet was that I could make you see that you love Akane Tendou and his part of the bet was that no matter what, that you didn't love her." Lady Fate sat down, but she was hovering above the ground. "It kind of backfired, and now this other immortal is intending on…well he wants Akane Tendou for himself."

"What?! Well he can't have her." Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Just who does this guy think he is anyway?"

She shook her head, feeling discouraged. "He is Chaos, lord of well mischief, destruction and all that, and he is one to never back down from a challenge and he gets whatever he wants."

Ranma pinched his sinuses. "Even if he wanted Akane, she would never go with anyone she didn't feel comfortable with, even in this reality. She would never agree."

Lady Fate stood up. "Don't you see, he doesn't care if he has her permission, if he wants her, he will just take her and there is nothing anyone can do to stop him."

"Oh yeah!? We'll I'll stop him." Ranma pointed at himself with his thumb. "No one is going to force Akane into anything, not while I'm around."

"There is no way you can go up against an immortal, we can not die." Lady Fate said after letting out a long sigh. "I have made a bigger mess of things, I should not have tried to interfere, he would never have gotten to know her if it weren't for me."

Ranma groaned. "I will never let anyone hurt Akane, I would die first before I let anything happen to her."

A bright smile pushed its way onto Lady Fate's pretty face. "You know, with that attitude you just might have a shot. Just because immortals can't die, doesn't mean we still don't have our weaknesses, if you want to find out his, you'll have to ask his sister, Discord."

He nodded once. "Where do I find her, or even him?"

She giggled. "Oh you are so silly, they have been beside you for awhile now. You know Konton Muchitsjo and Fuwa, they are Lord Chaos and Lady Discord." She saw his eyes widen and then narrow in recognition. "So what are you going to do now?"

Ranma tilted his head a bit. "Well, I am going to…"

* * *

Well that's it for episode 8, I know it was kinda long but I was a bit necessary. I hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for Episode 9. It's time for the story to reach it's conclusion, possibly only two more chapters to go, perhaps three who knows. Just know that these last few chapters are sure to be exciting.

Remember to Review

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	9. The Truth Behind Konton and Fuwa

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, since there are no questions among the reviewers I will continue on with the story and please reader the author's note at the end of this fanfiction for help in a little decision I need to make. Thank you all and enjoy the chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Cries I wish!!

Summary: Ranma is fed up with Akane; he makes a simple wish to never have met her. Lady Fate takes pity on him and grants his wish. A problem arises with this wish; he remembers everything before the wish was granted.

A Simple Wish

Episode 9—

The Truth Behind Konton and Fuwa

It was morning now, Ranma's plan to tell Akane the absolute truth was probably not a really good idea, but what else could he do? Perhaps she would believe him and if not, well he would probably be spending the rest of his life in a mental institution for she would call the men in the white suits with nets. He knew she was probably nervous in seeing him, after what happened yesterday, he had confused her. Ranma pinched his sinuses as he felt a headache coming on, lifting his head which seemed at the right time he saw her, she was walking kind of slow and Ryouga was not with her, that was odd. Well no it wasn't, he got lost way too often. She was coming towards him and he felt his nerves spike.

She looked up at him and stopped short, Ranma would wait to see if she would come near him, to his relief she did. But she looked a little upset.

Akane really did not want to see him first thing in the morning, but how could she not they did go to the same school and probably walked the same route to the gate. After gathering her courage she approached him. "It is probably best that we do not associate with one another unless it is for the history project."

He kept in a groan. "Don't be silly, I know that you are probably mad—"

"Mad?" Interrupted Akane. "No I am not mad. Confused maybe, but not mad." She shook her head lightly. "And until I figure out what is going on then its best that we maintain distance."

"But I don't want too."

"Look, it's odd that I feel something different when I am around you, but I will not do anything to hurt Ryouga, I like him."

Ranma shook his head. "No you don't. We went over this yesterday. There is no way you can be with him."

"What? Look here pal, we hardly know each other. We met at the beginning of this week. There is no way that in only five days that you can—"

He interrupted this time. "What? Be in love with you?"

Akane's cheeks flamed. "Uh…yeah, exactly that. You don't know me at all."

Ranma smirked lightly. "I know you more than you realize."

Her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Uh huh, right. I don't believe that for an instant."

I'll prove it." He paced a moment and then leaned up against the fence. "I know at one time that you had a huge crush on Dr. Tofu."

Her eyes widened. "I…wha… hey!"

"And that when you were five years old, your mother died and you were very sad for almost a year, that's when you started martial arts."

Akane sucked in a deep breath. "How did you know about that?"

He was grinning now. "I also know that you are terrible at cooking, yet you still try your hardest and put all you can into your dishes, even if they come out like poison."

Her cheeks flamed bright red in embarrassment with that one. "Well hey, no one's perfect." Akane crossed her arms in front of herself. "So this doesn't prove anything except that you're a freaky stalker."

"What?! I am not a stalker!"

"Then explain why you know those things."

"I just know them," Ranma felt so frustrated, he didn't know that this whole wish would have been a mistake, how could he have known. At the time he made it, he was just so mad… "It was wrong, I didn't know what I was doing. Akane, I want—"

Her eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter what you want, get over yourself! There is more to this whole thing than just you. There is Ryouga to consider and myself, what you are doing is completely unfair."

"Yes it is unfair because it's not supposed to be this way!"

She blinked. "Uh…"

"You are not supposed to be with Ryouga, you are supposed to be with me. This was an accident, a mistake, this whole reality is all wrong!" He yelled with his eyes squinted tightly and his fists clinched.

Akane stepped backwards a bit. "Are you feeling all right? You're not making any sense."

He looked right at Akane, seeing that she was a bit alarmed in his behavior. He needed to explain. "One night I made a wish that I had never met you and some how by some immortal being, she made it so, and when I woke up Ryouga was in what once was my place by your side, you and I did not know each other all, and I just…I don't like it. I don't want it to be that way!"

"I'm just wondering this, but is there a history of mental illness in your family?" Akane asked while taking yet another step away from him.

He groaned out loud this time. "I know you don't believe me, how could you, right? It's such an unbelievable story. But don't you feel something, something you can't explain when you…"

"Stop! Just stop it." Akane held up her hands defensively. "I don't need this, any of it. You make up some wild tale and it's just too much. I don't care what your reasons are for lying to me but before this week, my life was consistent and then you for some reason change a classroom and my whole entire world seemed to go down the toilet. Everything I thought I wanted, everything I believed in has all been disrupted."

Ranma nodded. "I understand what you're saying, and I am not saying you need to make a decision now. But at least give it some thought that I too care about you, not just Ryouga." He took a chance and took a few steps towards her. "Up until now I have never been very good at expressing feelings and stuff like that, being raised on the road with just my father for company can warp anyone, but I should have said something before, anything to let you know what my true feelings were instead of hiding behind some macho exterior." He reached out and lightly covered Akane's hand with his and he could feel her's shaking. "I am sorry for anything that I had done to hurt you, to make you feel bad. I will not make the same mistake again and I won't let you go without a fight."

"Ra…an…ma!" It was Ryouga and he was panting, holding himself up on a walking stick, looking very exhausted. "Get…away…from…her."

Akane backed away from Ranma and looked at Ryouga. "Where have you been?"

"I don't even know where I have been Akane," Ryouga said and then glared at Ranma. "You, I thought I told you to stay away from her!" He straightened himself up and tossed away his stick.

Ranma shrugged. "I've decided that I'm not going to, I have as much right to win her as you do."

"Oh yeah?! How dare you do this, Akane is mine!" Ryouga held his fist up threateningly.

Akane's jaw dropped, she looked at both the boys and she could feel their battle auras increase.

"You don't own her pig boy!" Ranma shouted.

Without thinking about it and analyzing it, Ryouga automatically cried out. "I love her!"

"So do I!"

Ryouga balled up both his fists and started running towards Ranma. "I will not let you take her from me!" His fist flew near Ranma's face but the pig tailed boy dodged and moved his head at the last minute. "A jerk like you doesn't deserve her!"

"Shut up!" Ranma's leg shot up and he kicked Ryouga hard in the chest and he was thrown backwards.

Akane didn't want this, she didn't want them fighting over her. She was not worth all of this. "Stop it, cut it out!" She noticed they were not listening to her as they continued to throw punches and kicks at each other. "Ryouga, Ranma STOP!!" Akane ran and stood right between them, and both boys stopped their forward move instantly.

Ryouga's eyes widened and then they narrowed. "Akane you are so stupid how dare you get in the middle of a fight between men!"

Akane turned around and slapped Ryouga hard across the face, her head was held slightly downcast so that her bangs covered her eyes.

He blinked, surprised at what she had just done. He lifted his hand and rubbed the spot on his cheek that was turning red. "Akane… I'm sorry, I."

She shook her head. "No… no Ryouga, you're always sorry, you never think about what you say or do and it always ends up hurting me. I'm tired of it." Akane lifted her head and looked at Ranma. "And you, I don't know who you are, you are a sneaky and a liar, I don't want to associate with anyone who lies and tries to trick me."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "I have not ever lied to you, what I said was the truth."

Ryouga growled. "Don't listen to him Akane, he's…"

"Shut up! Both of you. I don't want to hear it!" She sighed and hugged herself. "I don't want anything to do with either of you! Do you both understand that!?"

"Akane…" Both Ryouga and Ranma said at the same time

She backed away from both of them. "No… I don't want this. I don't!"

"Just listen to me, please..." Ranma started to say.

Tears were streaming down her face but Akane shook her head wildly, and pointed at him. "No, I won't! Just both of you leave me alone!" In a flash she turned and ran away from Ryouga and Ranma.

"Akane, Akane, please come back!" Ryouga shouted as he took a step forward, he watched as she jumped up onto a roof of a nearby shop and continued on her way without stopping.

Ryouga hung his head, "Akane…" He turned and faced Ranma. "This is all your fault, if you would have just left her alone!"

"My fault! This is your own doing. How dare you try and blame me!"

Clinching his fist again Ryouga growled. "Akane and I were fine until you decided to butt into our lives."

"I care about her too nimrod! I don't like seeing her hurt either. You are terrible to her! You hurt her all the time and call her names. No wonder she attacks you!" Ranma yelled out the closed his mouth instantly knowing exactly what he had done wrong in his other reality. "That's exactly what I have done, I am no better than you. I really don't deserve her…" He rambled.

Ryouga's brows arched. "Huh?"

Ranma waved his hand in the air. "Never mind," He was never going to treat her like that again, if he could get her to talk to him that is. "I would never, ever hurt her like that again!" He looked at Ryouga who was very angry, he too was angry. But he needed to talk to Akane, to get her to listen to him. And he wasn't getting any closer to finding her by standing around throwing an insult match back and forth with Ryouga. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to find her."

"What about school?" Ryouga looked in the direction of their high school as other students were running towards it, they were going to be late.

"Screw school right now," Ranma turned and headed in the direction that Akane fled.

Akane walked the streets of Tokyo; she did not feel like going to school today. She couldn't study even if she wanted too. She was just so tired, tired of those boys fighting over her, she wanted her peaceful life back. Everything was great before all this craziness started happening.

After she wandered aimlessly for awhile she looked towards the park, and crossed the street walking through the calmness that was the park. She was about to sit down on a bench when she didn't hear someone come up behind her.

"Hello Akane." The masculine voice said calmly and friendly.

Startled, Akane jumped about a foot in the air and when she came down nearly tripped over her feet. She twirled around and saw that Konton Muchitsjo standing there with a pleasant smile on his face. "Konton? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

He shrugged. "I didn't feel like going today, so why aren't you in class miss perfect score?" Konton grinned.

"Same reason I guess." She twirled the toe of her shoe in the grass.

"Would you like some company?" Konton referred to himself.

She shook her head, her hair lightly whipping back and forth. "Not really, I kind of want to be by myself, you know?"

"Are you having some troubles you need to talk about?" Konton angled his head a bit, looking at her.

"I really don't want to discuss anything with you, so I should be going." She started to move away from him but felt him take her hand. Akane glared down at his hand holding hers. "Could you let go, please." She was slightly irritated with him now and as she looked up into his face she could see him smirk lightly.

"Actually, I don't want too." Konton grabbed her hand more firmly and pulled her right against him.

Akane tried to push away. "Hey, let go right now, or I'll make a scene!"

He laughed. "Oh go ahead, let's see how far you would get with making your scene." Konton lifted his hand and pressed his index finger against the pressure point in her neck and she immediately fell unconscious and he quickly caught her before she almost fell to the ground. He looked down into her peaceful, sleeping face and said: "Mortals are so easy to obtain." He then turned from the park and headed back to the apartment to wait for his sister to return and then he would take Akane back with him, which was where she belonged. "You better hurry up Discord, I don't have all day to wait." He said to thin air while carrying Akane back to the apartment.

Her head ached; she felt the darkness leaving her as she was waking up. Akane opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling above her. She flattened her palms against something soft, sitting up she looked around the room, recognizing it immediately, there was that same coffee table, plants and chairs. The television and entertainment system. She was in Konton's apartment! But how did she get here? She swung her legs over the sofa and stood. Akane felt a little woozy and her vision blurred slightly, she steadied herself by placing her hands down on the arm rest of the sofa.

Then she took a step, looking around she headed towards the door her body swaying with each move she made. She reached the door handle and turned it to pull it open. The door would not budge, she pulled hard. Her palms started to sweat as she couldn't get the door open and as she was continuing to pull the brass knob her hands slipped and she fell backwards hitting her head on the tile floor. "Owww." She moaned out. "Stupid door."

Turning over on her front, Akane got to her knees and then pushed herself off the floor. She stumbled a bit. Why couldn't she walk straight!? What was the matter with her, did she have a concussion or something is that why Konton brought her here? Did she fall and hit her head? But if she had some kind of injury to the head shouldn't she be in the hospital? She leaned against the wall and walked along it, coming to the bar. She could hear little noises coming from the kitchen, grabbing a hold of the bar she walked towards the sounds.

On the brown wooden table was a glass jar and two things were jumping up and down inside it. We're they bugs? Akane couldn't tell her eyes had yet to focus more clearly. Moving slowly towards the table, Akane stretched her arms out and grabbed a hold of the table and pulled herself over to it. Grabbing the jar with a free hand she lifted it up and looked through the glass as her vision cleared instantly. Those weren't bugs, they were humans!

"What in the…" Akane shocked, she recognized one of them, which was the one that was jumping up wildly. "Ukyou? Is that you?" She looked at the other girl standing in the jar, she knew her from somewhere…oh yeah she works at the Cat Café Chinese restaurant. But what were these two girls doing in this jar, and just how did they get in there?

"Akane!" The tiny Ukyou shouted. "You have to get us out of here, can you pull out the cork?"

Akane nodded and grabbed the cork and pulled, this wouldn't budge either. "Damn-it!" She pulled harder and harder. "It's not coming out, it's stuck."

Ukyou's eyes widened and she pointed. "Akane, watch out."

Turning her head, Akane's eyes widened as she saw Fuwa standing there.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Fuwa's arms were folded across her generous bosom. "Those are my mortals, get your own." She reached over and pulled the jar from Akane's hands.

"Hey! Fuwa what in the world is going on here, how did they get in there?" Akane pointed at the jar and then reached for it.

"Fuwa held it away from her. "I put them in there, they were getting in mine and my brother's way."

Akane groaned. "Let them out of there right now!" Akane demanded reaching for the jar again.

Fuwa giggled. "What are you gonna do if I don't, there is nothing you can do to me little mortal, I could add you to the collection if I wished it." She smirked. "Although my brother would not allow me to add you to the collection, as he wants you for himself." She placed the jar back on the table and sat down one of the chairs that were placed around the table.

"What are you talking about?" Akane said watching Fuwa's every move.

She crossed her long legs and rested her chin in her hand; Fuwa sighed. "You really have no idea, do you?" She giggled. "We are not you think we are, not mortal but immortal. As my brother and I impersonated humans, he has grown quite fond of you. So he decided that you should belong to him."

Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You two are nuts, that's all I'm gonna say."

Fuwa's eyes blazed red. "How dare you say that little mortal, I could remove you from this Earth with a snap of my fingers. So if I were you, I would watch what I say."

Jumping back Akane gasped and pointed at Fuwa. "What was that?!"

She giggled. "Well I might as well drop my disguise," In an instant, Fuwa's hair was no longer black, but a dark red, her eyes changed from brown to green and her face lightened to a pretty white color. "Allow me to introduce myself," She bowed from her seat. "I am Lady Discord."

"I…I don't get it, what do you want from us? Why did you pretend to be humans?"

Discord shrugged. "Well I've always liked causing trouble, but my brother wanted my help to achieve his goal in making Lady Fate his wife, it was the only way to try and win his bet." She sighed and cradled her face in her hands. "But it seems like he lost, so he's taking his consolation prize." And Discord pointed at Akane. "Which happens to be you, and you'll be returning with him."

"What?!" Akane nearly choked on her saliva. "I'm not going anywhere, with anyone!"

There was a popping sound and a man appeared in the room, Akane twirled around to face him, he looked a little familiar, she noticed his dark hair, dark obsidian like eyes. His face was similar to that of Konton's! She gasped and pointed at him, "What…the…who?" She noticed he was a lot taller than Konton was, possibly a bit more than six feet, and he was certainly not wearing a school uniform. He was in a gold toga with armor over it; you could see every muscle in his arms and legs. He was definitely a powerful looking being.

He snickered. "I know you have questions, Akane. But not to worry, you have your whole life to learn all about me."

Akane took a deep breath. "I don't want to learn anything about you, I want to go home!"

"That's not going to happen my pet, you see. I always get what I want and even if you don't come willingly, you will belong to me. That's all there is to it."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just who are you?"

This time he laughed really hard. "You remember that time in class in which I told you about a certain god that no one ever really wrote about. Well that's me." He pointed to himself. "I am, Chaos, Lord of Mischief, misfortune suffering and destruction."

"Well I don't care who you are, I will not belong to anyone, let alone someone like you!"

Chaos smiled adoringly at her. "Ah, such fire and sprit. That is one of the reasons I chose you." He tapped her on the nose. "Not many mortals would ever stand up to one such as I."

Akane jolted away from his touch and she saw his eyes narrow and he reached out and grabbed her arm, not enough to hurt her but to let her know exactly who was in charge here.

"You better get used to me touching you, you definitely need to learn your place, mortal." He sneered. "Everything of yours belongs to me, do you understand that?"

She growled. "Let go of me!" Akane pulled her fist back and nailed him right in the eye.

Chaos just laughed. "You think that little tap is going to hurt me?" He laughed harder.

Akane stepped back; she couldn't believe it. He didn't even feel it; that was one of her best hits. "I…I just want to go home, please?"

Hearing another popping sound in the room, everyone turned to find a woman both wearing silver and hair of the same color standing in the room. She came towards them.

"Lord Chaos I must object to this," She looked right at Akane. "You should give her back."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Lady Fate. I like her, she belongs to me now."

"She is but an innocent human girl, there are many more you can play with rather than this one."

Chaos looked at Akane. "No other mortal that I have had, had any of what this mortal has, she has a fighting spirit and wonderful fire that I must acquire."

Lady Fate groaned. "She has people who care about her Choas, you can not take this girl. I won't allow it!"

He looked at Lady Fate and smirked. "Just watch me Fate, just watch me." Chaos grabbed a hold of Akane's arm and they both disappeared with a popping sound, leaving the room.

The silver haired immortal looked to Discord. "Please, Discord make him change his mind, I beg of you."

Discord picked up her jar of humans. "I don't know what to say Lady Fate, you know once Chaos makes up his mind about something, he always goes through with it." She placed her hand comfortingly on Lady Fate's shoulder. "I am sorry I wish I could help."

"No you don't." Lady Fate looked at Discord out of the corner of her eye. "You've always been selfish Discord. When will you stop thinking about yourself and what's best for the mortals."

"I am not selfish Fate! I am just doing what I…" She groaned and looked down at the mortals in her jar. "Oh Fate you're right, I am selfish, I'm selfish and spoiled. I can't help it, that's just the way I am." She held the jar out for Lady Fate. "Here let them run free, but I can not help you against Chaos, even I am not that stupid."

Lady Fate took the jar of humans. "At least consider it?"

Discord shook her head. "I will not." And with another popping sound, Discord disappeared from the room.

Looking down at the jar, Lady Fate pulled open the cork and turned the jar upside down over her palm and the two human females slid out. Touching her pinky to each of their foreheads she sat them on the floor and Ukyou and Shampoo grew to their full sizes. "I am sorry for all that has happened to you."

"I don't care about myself, what about Ranma!" Ukyou shouted, which probably was not the smartest thing to do to an immortal who could easily shrink her back to that little size again. "Is he all right?!"

Lady Fate could not get mad at Ukyou. "He is fine." She sighed and hung her head. "I should not have gotten involved now that mortal girl Akane is in trouble. This is all my fault, all because of my wanting to show that idiot Ranma what he had and lost and wanted back."

"Huh?" Ukyou's brows were arched.

"What you talk about woman? Shampoo no understand?"

Lady Fate looked between the two girls. "I'm afraid that both your fiancé Ranma Saotome is head over heels in love with Akane Tendou, and I tried to make him see that by changing realities and changing his life a bit. He did see it, and he admits it, but now Lord Chaos has taken her and no one can get her back now."

Shampoo looked at Ukyou. "What this, who this Akane?" Shampoo growled. "I no let new girl come and steal Ranma.

Ukyou understood, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh Shampoo, it will never be us. Ranma has made his choice, I met Akane, she's a nice girl. I love Ranma, I do, enough to let him be happy. Don't you want him to be happy, Shampoo?"

"I want Ranma to love Shampoo, not other girl."

"I know, neither do I. But it is out of our hands. If Ranma doesn't want either of us, we can't force him. I know you tried to on many occasions, but it's never worked, has it?"

Shampoo shook her head sadly. "No, it never happen. But…" She looked towards the window. "Do Ranma really like other girl?"

Lady Fate nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"And other man take this girl away? Ranma be sad, yes?"

"I tend to think so." Lady Fate hoped that Shampoo wasn't going to say something like well then Ranma free to love Shampoo. Shampoo surprised her when she said.

"We need go after new girl, we need help save her from bad immortal man, for Ranma." Shampoo said looking at Ukyou.

"For once Shampoo, you're right." Ukyou said. "We should go and find Akane and bring her back. But first we need to tell him just what exactly is going on.

Shampoo held her fist up proudly. "Akane and Ranma be together, Shampoo defeat immortal!"

"Yeah!" Ukyou shouted. "Let's go." Looking around she had no idea where they were, she turned to Lady Fate. "Uh, do you think you could take us to Ranma?"

Lady Fate smiled, she liked seeing mortals behaving like this, noble and honest. Too bad in the other reality these girls wouldn't do anything like this for Akane. "I will." And with that Lady Fate, Ukyou and Shampoo disappeared from the apartment.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 9, the next chapter is the last one. sniffle the fanfiction is just about over. Now here comes a part for all of you readers to play, I have been debating back and forth mentally whether to put a lemon in the last chapter or not, so please, cast your vote for lemon or no lemon in the last chapter 10. I'll be waiting for your vote.

Thanks for reading and remember to review,

Ryoko Blue


	10. To Fight For the One You Love

This is the last and final episode of A Simple Wish, now I am not very good at writing action scenes, I am much better with fluffy love stuff. So I hope the action scenes are good enough to satisfy all you wonderful readers. I have decided not to put an actual lemon into this story, since it doesn't really fit as some of you informed me, and you were right. I made a bit of limeade though, _winks_ Now I would like to take the time to say thank you to all of you that have been with me through this whole story. Happy Holidays everyone and enjoy…

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Cries I wish!!

Summary: Ranma is fed up with Akane; he makes a simple wish to never have met her. Lady Fate takes pity on him and grants his wish. A problem arises with this wish; he remembers everything before the wish was granted.

A Simple Wish

Episode 10—

To Fight For the One You Love

Lady Fate in her disguise of Iru-Sensei appeared on the streets of Tokyo with Shampoo and Ukyou.

Lady Fate had felt the presence of Ranma and Ryouga in this area, both Ukyou and Shampoo turned around in all directions looking for Ranma, they spotted him arguing with Ryouga not to far from them.

"Ranma!" Ukyou shouted and along with Shampoo and Lady Fate started running towards the arguing pair; well Lady Fate more like glided along the ground rather than ran.

Hearing Ukyou's voice, Ranma turned around. "Ukyou? Where have you been I tried calling you last night and you weren't home."

After reaching him, Ukyou caught her breath and answered. "I know I wasn't home. I was held captive along with Shampoo with who I had warned you about."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Ukyou, before I mean when you tried to warn me." Ranma put a comforting hand on Ukyou's shoulder and she felt a slight tingle run through her. Even though she was a little upset she would not show it. "I'm glad you are safe."

Ukyou's cheeks flamed, but she shook her head clearing her mind of those thoughts, he didn't love her like that. "Ranma," She looked up at him. "Something terrible has happened."

Ranma looked at Shampoo who stood there expressionless and Iru-sensei who he knew was not their teacher but an immortal being. "What has happened?"

Shampoo couldn't keep it in any longer. "Ranma love other girl and other girl get taken by immortal man."

His eyes widened. "Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

With a nod Ukyou said. "Yes Ranma, Akane was taken by someone very dangerous, he looked very intimidating and frightening."

Ryouga growled. "Ranma! This is all your fault!"

He rolled his eyes. "Everything is my fault isn't it bacon bits?" Ranma sounded slightly sarcastic. "When things go wrong in your life you always seem to blame me. Well not everything is my fault! You create your own problems and your own path in life, stop blaming me for every little thing that goes wrong with you!"

"Stop argue!" Shampoo shouted irritated at their most ridiculous behavior. "Now is no time for silly argument!" She glared hard at both Ranma and Ryouga, but then turned her complete attention to Ranma. "Shampoo know that Ranma no love her, but Ranma love new girl Akane. Ranma need save new girl, she in trouble."

"If anyone is gonna save Akane, it's gonna be me!" Ryouga shouted, he didn't count on Shampoo elbowing him in the side.

"You quiet! All can help save girl!"

Ryouga rubbed his side, "That hurt."

"Good." Shampoo's eyes were narrowed. She then turned around to Lady Fate and her face softened. "How we save Akane?"

Lady Fate looked at all of the young mortals. "It's not going to be easy, but I guess to fight for the one you love was never an easy task. I can not assist you after I bring you to our destination, I hope you all realize this?"

"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you, you know?" Ranma said to Lady Fate, and he kind of worried for the safety of his head.

She nodded slightly. "I realize that, its not often an immortal will ever admit to a mistake. "Look at it this way, you now have a greater knowledge and I hope you plan to use that knowledge in the future."

Ranma looked away from Lady Fate. "I realize that now, but we can discuss this later. Akane is the one that needs us now."

"All right, I will take you to where you need to be." Lady Fate waved her hands over the young mortals and they all disappeared.

They five of them reappeared at the edge of a forest, Lady Faten the pointed towards the woods. "You need to head straight, don't take any other paths. If you do it will mean certain death for all that is not immortal."

"Where are we?" Ryouga asked, looking around.

"There is not really a name for our world, there is in a sense but no human could ever possibly say it. So throughout the centuries they made up their own names for it. The Greeks called it Mount Olympus, some called it the heavens. There just really isn't a label." She sat down on a dark black tree stump. "Now in order to defeat your enemy which happens to be one of the strongest immortals ever created is to find out his weakness, the only one who knows his weakness besides himself is his sister Discord. Without her, you have no hopes in beating him."

All five of them looked towards the woods and they could hear terrifying screams and sounds coming from the trees.

"Are you sure it's safe on the path?"

Lady Fate giggled. "It's not safe for your kind at all, just avoid the dangers, stay on the path. There are creatures in there that can not die, so it would be no use in fighting them. Just try to get around them if you come across them." She stood. "And good luck, I will see you all when this is all over and the mortal girl is safe." Lady Fate winked and then disappeared with a popping sound.

"Well it looks like we're on our own." Ukyou said and looked towards the woods, "This'll be no problem." A loud ear piercing shriek sounded through the woods and Ukyou jumped and grabbed hold of the person next to her.

"Shampoo no like Ukyou that way, can Ukyou let go of Shampoo now?" Shampoo rolled her eyes.

Ukyou groaned and let go of Shampoo, setting her feet on the ground. "Heh, sorry about that."

The woods were definitely not a friendly place to walk into, the twisted branches of the what looked like dead trees seemed to reach out to grab you, it was dark and wind whistled through the trees.

"Well time is wasting." Ranma said, and he started heading into the woods with the others trailing after him. He sure hoped Akane was all right, she's always been tough. Was she just as tough in this reality as she was when he knew her in his other reality?

* * *

"My Lord." A armor wearing guard walked into a grand throne room, he saw his master, Lord Chaos seated on a black marble throne with blood red rubies in certain points and engravings in the marble. The guard bowed. "We have a situation, it seems that mortals have infiltrated our perimeter."

"Mortals? That is impossible." Chaos stood and approached his own pool of humanity, which was created from volcano ash and human bone. He looked down into the dark almost black liquid. "Show me the mortals in my surrounding area."

The water rippled and cleared and a vision of Ranma, Ryouga, Shampoo and Ukyou running through his woods appeared. "Hmm." Chaos put his hand to his chin in thought, "This is rather interesting, they must be trying to get her back." Chaos leaned on human skull and looked further into the water and to the side, he saw something that would possibly eat them alive. "Well they won't get very far, that's for sure. Puny mortals." He laughed. "This might prove to be entertaining at least."

"What are you looking at?" Akane demanded.

Chaos looked up and at Akane, she looked so pretty in her rose colored roman style gown with a gold thin sash tied around her waist, there was a serving girl with her. "Ah my pet, you look lovely."

Akane crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't want to look lovely, I want to go home, now!"

Chuckling lightly, Chaos merely shook his head in amusement. "My dear, you are home." He approached her, and could see the dark red satin ribbon, which outlined her gown. "I understand you will need a period of adjustment which is why I am not angry at your behavior, I will give you that time you need without handing out punishment. I am not totally heartless. Don't you see, I can give you whatever you desire. Do you want jewels?" He opened his palm and a gold spun necklace with a large blood red ruby in the center appeared. Chaos saw her shake her head no, and he sighed and stepped closer to her gently putting it around her neck. "What ever you wish I will give it to you."

"How about my freedom?" Akane looked up at him as he clasped her beautiful necklace around her neck.

Chaos lightly touched the gold, which rested against her. "Anything except that. Akane I will not hurt you like those mortals have, I will be honest and true and never do anything to make you feel less than you are."

"You already have, you are not giving me a choice you are forcing your decision on me, that is in my opinion the worst thing anyone can do to another." Akane kept her eyes focused on his.

"Those mortals boys, they don't appreciate you, or love you, like I do." Chaos said firmly and stepped away from her.

Akane smiled falsely. "You don't love me." She whispered.

Chaos spun around. "Oh no? I wouldn't have done all this if I wasn't thinking about you and your well being!" He yelled, his voice rung off the surrounding walls. "You can not tell me how I feel, you do not know the depths of my feelings for you! If only you could give me what I freely give to you."

Although he sounded very frightening and intimidating, Akane did not flee or run away like a frightened deer, she stood her ground. "You don't have the faintest idea what love is! You took me away from my family, from my friends. You can not force someone to love you, it doesn't work that way!" Akane's eyes slid closed and she clasped her hands together against her breast. "Love is when you would do anything for that person to show you care, love is when you would die first rather then see them hurt. Not keep them imprisoned and locked away from everything that makes them happy. Love is when you sacrifice yourself, even your own happiness for sake of that person."

He was angry, her words wrung true in his ears. She was right you can't force someone to feel something, but he was never an honest playing immortal, he would have whatever he desired. And she would forever remain his possession whether she wanted to or not. Chaos smirked. "You are staying here with me, and to show you that your wonderful and loving boys are all going to parish trying to get to you. So when they do there will be nothing left for you, and you will gladly remain here with me and live out your life as my mistress."

"What?" Akane brow's arched in confusion.

Chaos waved her over and pointed down into his pool of humanity. "Take a look."

Akane stepped forward cautiously and peered down into the water seeing Ranma, Ryouga, Ukyou and Shampoo who she didn't really know at all walking through some rather intimidating and frightening woods. "Ryouga," She said in a whisper, then looking up at Chaos. "What are they doing here?"

"Most likely coming to rescue you, but they won't get very far."

"You don't know Ryouga very well, he can get here and rescue me."

Chaos laughed hard and loudly. "Oh right, Mr. Gets lost in the blink of an eye, sure he can get here." He was very sarcastic, and he saw Akane flush.

"He can! You'll see. Ryouga will save me!" Akane's fists were clinched tight at her sides.

Still laughing Chaos sat down on the edge of the pool. "Let's watch then, shall we."

_'Please Ryouga come and save me,'_ She thought to herself while looking down into the water.

* * *

Hearing a strange loud high-pitched noise, Ranma and the others stopped short and a large towering serpent like thing slithered out from the woods.

"Ranma, a big, big snake!" Shampoo shouted.

Ranma jumped back as the snake attempted to strike him. It didn't hiss like normal snakes, it opened its mouth and screamed loudly, his fangs dripping with green venom which dripped on the ground and sizzled the leaves and dirt.

"How do we get around that?!" Ryouga shouted gesturing to the snake. "It's gonna devour us alive!"

"And it can't die, remember?" Ukyou said.

The serpent dove at the group once more snapping it's mouth at them, and the mortals scattered a bit out of the way of the strike. Ranma rolled a bit before looking towards more of the woods, the trees actually looked a bit promising and he got an idea. "I have just the plan, this will work."

"What plan Ranma?" Shampoo shouted over at him.

Ranma jumped up. "There's no time to explain." He ran towards the snake and jumped up and down. "Come and get me you big slimy, disgusting, thing." He waved his arms wildly in the air and the serpent screeched and charged for him. Ranma ran through the woods with the serpent on his tail, several times it snapped at him and Ranma had to jump away quickly or else he would have been snake food.

He wasn't sure if he could use any of his special techniques on this creature for there was no way it would be stopped. It was probably best to save all his energy for the battle with Chaos that he knew was coming up, there was just no way that the immortal was going to give up well without killing him anyway. Ranma looked up and jumped far up onto the branch that seemed to tower over the giant beast of a snake and looked down sticking his tongue out again. "Nah, nah."

The serpent on que slithered up the tree faster than Ranma had anticipated and snapped at him, knocking Ranma off the branch he was heading towards the ground. He reached out and grabbed one of the extended branches on the way down and pulled himself like a gymnast over it. The serpent wove in and out through the many branches following him. Ranma flipped down from the branch and landed on the ground, the serpent still hot on his tail.

Ranma then ran at quick speed heading back towards the path and towards the group, the serpent not far behind, it was again snapping at his heels. He then started running around in circles around one of the tree trunks, the serpent of course following him. It was wrapped around the tree at least three times, the fourth time Ranma ran around the tree trunk, he jumped through one of the loops that the serpent's long body had made the head of course following, he did this a few times. And finally he ran towards his group who were all waiting back on the path, the serpent still following after him. He had just reached Ukyou when the serpent was about to sink its teeth into him was whipped backwards. It tried to snap out at him but it couldn't go any further, its tasty treats were but a few inches too far.

Ryouga kicked it in the nose, it squealed and the four of them just continued on their way, with the serpent still trying to snap at them, it screeched and hissed but the mortals kept on going onward.

* * *

Akane along with Chaos who had been watching the whole time was jumping up and down excitedly. "Did you see that, Ranma beat it and he didn't even have to use any fighting techniques! That was probably the best thing I have ever seen, he was so great!" She pointed down into the water, she did not see Chaos clinching his fists tightly, so tightly that he was leaving little half moon circles in his palms from his fingernails.

"Why that no good…" He grumbled.

"See they will come for me and nothing will stop them, from what I have heard and just now witnessed," Akane was grinning. "Ranma will kick your sorry ass."

"Enough!" Chaos whirled around facing her. "That mortal will not defeat me, it will take more than just tricking snakes to defeat me. I can assure you I will not go down easily! I will make him suffer!" His voice thundered off the walls.

Akane rolled her eyes. "I wonder if the other Gods were this ridiculous." She said quietly. "I bet Aries was a lot more intelligent than you are when it came to his battles, rather than just sending snakes out."

Chaos growled. "Aries! I tell you true Akane, without me Aries wouldn't have battles!" His voice tinged with resentment.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Gee someone sounds a little bitter."

* * *

The four of them came to the edge of the forest and just beyond the woods was a large volcano with a castle cut out into the side of it, the points and towers of the castle stood tall and proud and not to mention intimidating.

"This must be the place." Ukyou was staring up at the towers. "It would be bad if it decided to erupt on us."

Ryouga felt a sense of dread while looking up at the Volcano which was spurting out gasses and pieces of magma rock. "I sure hope Akane is all right."

Silently in his mind, Ranma was thinking the same thing as they all cautiously headed towards the castle. Ryouga wondered why there weren't any guards or soldiers around, everyone else also had that same idea but they did not voice it. Ukyou did not have her family heirloom spatula on hand because of that no good immortal snapping it in two, if only she was better prepared with even her smaller weapons.

"Why aren't their any guards on duty?" Ryouga asked quietly not able to hold it in any longer.

"I think the reason for that is there is no need for them, since not many mortals come here, it would be a waste." Ukyou said to him.

The four of them finally stood in front of two very large doors, they seemed to reach on up for miles.

"How get door open, it look heavy to open by self." Shampoo thought out loud.

Ranma was about to step jump up and grab the large iron bar when the door creaked open all by itself. "It looks like they are expecting us."

"Gee what gave you that idea, Ranma?" Ryouga said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Quit the wisecracks Ryouga and let's go." Ranma was not about to get into another argument with him as he was first to step into the red carpeted hall, up on the walls that stood on either side of them were red and gold tapestries, several doors that led to rooms and who knows where else. Just ahead of them, they could see a staircase that led both up and down. The group continued to walk and as soon as they got to the middle of the hall, the large front doors slammed shut and they could hear them bolt.

"Well I guess there's no turning back now." Ryouga gulped feeling a little nervous, he walked with the rest of his party until they got to the staircase. "So which one do you think leads to Akane?"

"Perhaps split up, yes?" Shampoo asked as well as suggested.

"Good idea," Ranma said and pointed to Ryouga. "You Shampoo and Ryouga go down stairs and Ukyou and I will try up."

Ryouga shook his head. "What! I don't want to go with her! What if you find Akane before I do?!"

Ukyou groaned and grabbed Ryouga by the front of his shirt. "Who cares who finds her first you jackass! We just need to get her out of here!"

"All right!" Ryouga bellowed as he pried Ukyou's fingers from his shirt. "No need to get hostile."

"Who's hostile?" Ukyou sounded innocent. "I'm just tired of hearing your whining, we all want the same thing, no one is more important than the other in this case."

Ryouga couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Whatever, come on let's go." He said to Shampoo and started going towards the entrance of the castle.

With an irritated grunt, Shampoo grabbed Ryouga by the arm and dragged him towards the staircase. "Stupid boy go wrong way."

"Ow! Hey watch it, you're holding my arm a little tight." Ryouga complained as Shampoo was pulling him down the stairs.

Both Ranma and Ukyou looked at each other and shrugged and together without the arguing they headed up the stairs.

After what seemed like forever, Ranma and Ukyou finally reached the top, they were both quite out of breath.

"I don't think I've ever climbed so many stairs in all my life." Ukyou said as she rested a bit up against the stone wall.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Ranma could hear music playing softly in the distance, it was that of a piano, soft and pretty. There was only one door up here at the top of the stairs. He couldn't help but feel drawn to the beautiful music so without really thinking his hand reached out for the doorknob, but Ukyou seeing him dazed slapped at his hand.

"OW!" Ranma shook out his hand as it stung slightly from Ukyou's hand. "What did you do that for?"

"Ranma, you were doing it again. Please don't forget why we are here?" Ukyou couldn't believe it, would he honestly forget what his mission was. There was only one way to make sure that didn't happen. Ukyou turned the knob herself and pushed open the door and what she saw was Discord sitting behind a grand piano playing it. "You."

Discord did not show on her face whatever it was she was thinking, she just plainly said. "It is rude to lurk in door ways, so either come in or leave."

Ukyou looked back at Ranma who's brows were arched and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him inside the room. "Aren't you even curious as to why we are here?" Ukyou said to Discord who just continued to play her pretty piece.

"No, I know exactly why you are here. But it does not matter, for you see no one can beat my brother." Discord's tempo slowed a bit and then picked up quickly.

"That's not true," Ranma approached the black piano, "We were told that you know of a certain weakness of his."

Discord's hand came down on a wrong chord and it sounded more like a blunk, she sighed and pulled her hands off the keys. "It is possible, I mean no one is safe from weakness, we all have them, even the immortals. Fate's of course is betting, as I'm sure you know first hand." She smirked at Ranma. Discord crossed her legs and glanced down at her fingernails. "But I am certainly not going to tell you my brother's weakness, what kind of sister would I be if I did that?"

"But I thought you loved trouble?" Ukyou leaned against the side of the piano with her arms folded in front of her. "And it would sure cause a lot of trouble for your brother if you told us his weakness."

"Oh I do love trouble," Her eyes seemed to light up with the very thought of causing trouble for anyone. "And if its one thing I like to do is irritate brother dear, but I'm not going to help you." Discord said with a snotty tone in her voice. As she stood her pale blue gown cascaded down towards the floor, the hem of her garment touching her golden sandled feet, she moved towards the window, looking out it.

Ranma had to get through to her to help them, he wanted the advantage over Chaos, if he didn't have it, there was no way he was going to get Akane back. He would have to do something he had never done in his entire life. Beg.

He took a deep breath, pushing down his pride. "Please, won't you help me?"

"Why should I?" Discord's question was directed to Ranma even though her eyes were plastered to the glass window.

"I know my mortal life is insignificant to yours, but, Akane is like…well…I need her." He blurted out. "She is my life, haven't you ever felt that before. Felt something so deep that you just had to do whatever it takes no matter what the outcome is, to try and find a way to prove that love that one special person." Ranma looked down, at his feet with regret. "I know I had done a stupid thing, making that wish. Saying I never wanted Akane in my life. And now when I finally have a chance to tell her exactly how I feel, and prove to her that it is I who will love and not take her for granted, someone comes along steals her away."

Discord turned around, expressionless. She headed towards Ranma stopping directly in front of him. "You really care about her that much? To die for her if it came down to it?" Discord lifted her hand and lightly threaded her fingers through his bangs.

He nodded. "Yes I would, and you have my word on that."

Pulling her hand back and cradling it against her bosom, Discord smiled lightly. "Very well then, I will tell you." She took a step back from him. "Chaos's weakness is his pride, if you break down his ego and squash it. You can defeat him."

"How do we do that?" Ukyou said with slight disappointment, there was no way that would work. From what she saw it was a near impossible task to break down any of that immortal's pride.

Discord shrugged. "How should I know? I just know his weakness, it's up to you to take this knowledge and apply it."

"Come on Ranma, let's go find Akane." Ukyou turned and headed out of the room, with Ranma following after her. As he got to the doorway, Ranma turned around.

"Thank you." He said with a smile and then closed the door behind him.

The immortal giggled. "Good luck, for you're definitely going to need it." She tossed her hair and sat down at her piano and once again her fingers glided along the keys.

Ranma made his way with Ukyou down the stairs heading hopefully in the right direction, right now he felt just like Ryouga. He had no idea where he was; hopefully the pig boy was having better luck than he and Ukyou were.

Shampoo and Ryouga were approaching two more tall doors which were slightly arched at the top, they were painted red and gold, and had brass rings instead of door knobs. Ryouga reached and pulled it open, the door surprisingly was easy to pull open, the door creaked as Ryouga opened it wide enough to allow himself and Shampoo inside.

Just ahead of them was definitely the throne room, he and Shampoo were standing in the doorway of a gray stone room. There was the immortal Chaos standing in the center of the room, Akane was there too, but she was standing up on a slab of what looked like slate, next to the throne and tall basin of some kind.

"Ryouga!" Akane yelled over at him, she tried walking forward but ran into some kind of barrier, she slammed her fists against it and all it did was fizzle and pop. "Ryouga get me out of here."

Ryouga's heart fell into his feet. "Akane, don't worry. I'm here now."

The sound of Chaos' bitter laughter filled the room. "You think that you've won her back just by getting to the throne room, I think not little mortal. You have no idea what you are up against."

"Let Akane go right now!" Ryouga threatened. "Or else there will be trouble."

Chaos approached Ryouga slowly. "Oh there is already trouble, you and your kind trespassed into my realm, trying to steal back what rightfully belongs to me." His eyes narrowed slightly in bitterness. "And I just can not allow that."

Ryouga couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by this guy. "Hey! Akane doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve her!"

"Yes I do, It is you who doesn't deserve her." Chaos shouted.

Shampoo sighed. "Girl no belong to you, girl be free to love who she want."

Chaos turned his intimidating stare upon Shampoo. "You stay out of this, stupid wench."

"Shampoo no stay out of anything, Shampoo defeat you now." She took her fighting stance, her left foot slid behind her and she turned slightly to the side, her hands clinching into fists.

Ryouga had enough and he charged for Chaos as did Shampoo…

* * *

Ukyou was running down the stairs with Ranma; they were even skipping steps on the way down. They came to the landing and saw another long hallway, but at the end of the hallway were double doors and they were open. They could hear fighting from within in the room. Crashes and sounds of pain and agony were coming from the room.

Hearing Akane's scream, Ranma raced towards the room.

"Chaos!" Akane yelled, as Ryouga was thrown to the ground. "If anything happens to him, I…I don't know what I'd do."

Chaos was grinning like an idiot as he slowly walked over to Ryouga, stepping on his chest. "He shouldn't have tried to beat me, no one can." He stepped down hard on the boy's chest. "I am invincible."

Ryouga's was groaning in pain with the amount of pressure that Ryouga felt on his chest, he grabbed the foot and tried pushing it off him. Taking a quick look at Shampoo she was knocked out and up against the wall. "Shampoo, wake up!" He grunted out.

"You pathetic human, to think you can match my strength and power, you are nothing."

Feeling his chest crushing under the force of his opponent, Ryouga's other foot came up and kicked Chaos upward with a hard thrust sending the immortal airborne. Ryouga then rolled over clutching his chest, trying to breathe easier.

"That was a lucky hit," Chaos said with a chuckle as he flipped down from the chandelier he had been launched upon.

"It wasn't luck," A masculine voice said from the doorway.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted excitedly, her tone expressed she was relieved and happy to see him.

Chaos turned and found Ranma leaning up against the door. "What did you say?"

"I said it wasn't luck," Ranma was glancing down at his fingernails. "It's skill, I mean you can't expect to know everyone's moves, some things are very unpredictable. In fact you might not be able to detect what I am going to do."

"Nonsense, I know what you are going to do."

Ranma waved his hand in the air rather nonchalantly. "No, there is no way you could. Now if you were perhaps a stronger God, like lets say Apollo, now he could anticipate any move from any opponent."

Chaos grunted, annoyed. "What, that worthless sun God, you have got to be kidding. He's got nothing that I don't have."

"I bet you can't even throw a good enough punch, that even a baby could do better." Ranma said walking into the room.

"What?!" Chaos's voice boomed around them. "I dare you to say that again."

"Why should I, I mean you are obviously not that important. Chaos oh no, I'm really scared. There was a reason why you weren't wrote about in mythology, its because you don't have what it takes, you aren't important enough."

The immortal threw his hand in the air. "That's not true, I am greater. I am!" He looked at Akane. "You know that I have an immense power, I can do anything."

Akane looked towards Ranma who signaled to her to play along by waving his hands in the air. Akane grinned, her eyes moving back to Chaos. "I find that hard to believe, you don't seem all that great to me. Kind of a reject in the world of Gods if you ask me."

"I totally agree." Ukyou said to Ranma. "If he was any kind of a God he would have already killed us by now, talk about not having what it takes."

"No I," Chaos pulled out his broadsword from its holster, and he turned towards Ranma. "I will kill you, you have gotten in my way for the last time mortal." He charged Ranma, but not really having the confidence to really make an impact, he still tried to strike, but Ranma simply thrust his foot up kicking Chaos hard in the face sending him backwards, the immortal slid across the floor.

"I am not beat yet!" Chaos jumped up and ran towards him.

At the last possible minute, Ranma smashes his fist hard into Chaos, shouting out one of his specialized fighting skills. "Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken" With a speed that one could not really see, he thrust his fists at least fifty times into the immortal once again, then kicking him in the chest sending him to the ground. This time Chaos did not get up, he felt completely useless, his self esteem completely shattered.

The barrier that kept Akane back fizzled out and disappeared, Akane cheered. "Ranma! You did it!" She ran towards him and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly, who couldn't help but smile at her praise.

Ryouga who was helping up Shampoo was watching both Akane and Ranma and when she ran to embrace him he looked away from the scene. There was a popping sound and Lady Fate appeared out of no where. She noticed that throne room seemed to be in pieces, and with a smile on her face she looked down at the beaten Chaos, he was simply staring up at the ceiling.

"Will he recover?" Akane asked, now standing next to her.

"Yes he will, there is no need to worry about him, he'll be back to his old brooding self soon enough." Lady Fate answered and then looked at all of the mortals. "I shall return you all to the mortal realm, if that is what you truly wish Akane do you want to go home?"

Akane clapped her hands together once. "Oh yes, please." She sounded so excited and before she knew it, they all had appeared on the lawn in the back yard of the Tendou's house. Lady Fate stood back from the group, it looked like they wanted to talk amongst themselves especially with how Akane was thanking both of Ranma and Ryouga for rescuing her.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't care about you," Ranma said to Akane and she flushed, and turned her gaze towards the ground.

She felt just a little uncomfortable with how they were speaking to one another out here in front of everyone, but Akane knew it had to be said. "Well I care about you as well, in a strange way I suppose. For some reason I feel a certain closeness to you and I can't explain it—"

"Akane?" Ryouga interrupting her by having tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, he couldn't help but feel very depressed with what he was about to say. He knew there was no way he could ever compete with Ranma and he seemed to really want to be with Akane, and she was so confused and torn between the two of them, that he would make the decision really easy for her. "I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed living here with you and your family."

"Ryouga? I—"

He waved his hand in the air interrupting her. "Please just let me say what I need to say without you interrupting me, if you keep doing that... I'll never get out what I want to tell you." Ryouga saw her close her mouth and fold her hands down in front of her. "Akane, I know I haven't always told you and I didn't do a good job of showing it, but I…I really do have deep feelings for you." He looked her right in the eye. "Akane I love you and I know I can never compete with Ranma here, he has feelings for you too." He noticed she was confused. "I can't be selfish, I don't want to hurt you anymore. So I am going away, for a long time. Who knows if I'll ever come back." He timidly reached over and covered her hands with his. "I just wanted you to know that and to perhaps think about me from time to time."

Akane was speechless and she felt the tears start to swell in her eyes, he was leaving, Ryouga was going away. A certain feeling of hopelessness and loss surrounded her entire being. She watched as he turned from her, walking slowly away. Her arm stretched forward as she seemed to reach out for him. "Ryouga…" her throat was constricting and his name sounded light and squeaky. "Ryouga," She said more firmly. "Ryouga! Don't leave me!" she cried out, Akane saw him stop suddenly and she ran towards him, tears cascading down her cheeks "Please don't leave, I…I couldn't bear it. Please!" Her voice raised an octave.

Ranma's heart fell into his feet as he saw this; he couldn't find the words to even interject.

Ryouga turned around. "Akane…" he said in a soft sigh. "I really should go, I would only be in your way."

She shook her head violently and reached down and grabbed his clinched fist tightly in her hand, pulling it close to her heart. "Ryouga, I need you."

The often lost Ryouga looked over Akane's shoulder back at Ranma and he could see that his rival was upset with this, but Akane was begging him to stay. He didn't want to always be fighting for her love, especially with someone he never could beat. "What about Ranma?"

Akane held onto his hand tighter. "He's just a friend…I love you Ryouga, I always have. You can't leave me now. Not after all that has happened, please don't go."

To Ranma that one word 'friend' felt like a punch in the face, they were just friends? No, Ranma couldn't not accept that. She was in love with Ryouga!? No, no, no! It was supposed to be himself, not Ryouga. No, not Ryouga! Ranma felt so sick, he kept down whatever was threatening to come up and twirled around to Lady Fate. She too was watching the scene curiously. "This is wrong."

"What was that?" Lady Fate's eyes shifted to Ranma's.

"Please do something, I can't loose her to Ryouga." He moved closer to Lady Fate, standing a few inches in front of her.

Lady Fate looked back over at Akane and Ryouga who were talking. "I can't do anything about this. This is her choice, she didn't choose you. There is nothing I can do for you, except tell you to move on. Find someone else."

"NO!" Ranma too looked at Ryouga and Akane, her eyes were closed and Ryouga was leaning closer to her. He tore his gaze from them. "Please, can you change it back? Can you change back the realities?"

The immortal laughed, hard. "And why would I do that? This was what you wanted, you didn't want Akane in your life."

"I…I didn't mean it." Ranma said with his eyes closed tightly. "I didn't mean it at all. Please change it back! I will do anything, just please I want things to go back the way they were. I want her back in my life; I want Akane back as my fiancé. I just want her back! Please change it back, change it back." Everything started sounding far away and fuzzy, Akane and Ryouga's conversation was fading into nothingness. Now the air around him felt thick and as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times all was pitch black, his eyelids felt heavy. He was lying on something kind of soft, and he heard a muffled sound next to him. Turning on his side and focusing on the sound, which now resembled snoring. His eyes were getting used to the darkness and he could see the large furry thing sleeping next to him and bolted upright, the blanket falling to his waist. He looked around and recognized the room that he had shared with his father in the Tendou's house.

"It was a dream," Ranma said out loud to himself, or at least he hoped it was a dream. He jumped up from the futon and ran to the door and pulling it open in an almost violent manner. Running down the hall and came to the first bedroom door and wrenched it open. Ranma was neither quiet nor cautious as he practically threw himself inside the bedroom, he quickly approached the side of the bed. He sighed with relief as he saw Akane nestled snuggly in her blankets, her dark hair fanning out against her light pink pillow, she had a soft smile on her face. Feeling every emotion attacking him at once he sank to his knees at her bedside. "Thank God it was only a dream." Ranma lightly closed his eyes and hung his head.

Akane's brow crinkled, she was being roused from her restful slumber for there were loud noises in her room. She softly groaned and opened her eyes. It didn't take long before Akane's eyes focused in the darkness and she saw Ranma in her room, _'What is he doing in here!'_ She thought angrily. Acting first Akane lifted her hand and it flew through the air towards his face she was surprised when Ranma's hand had come up and caught her wrist a millisecond before her palm made contact with his cheek. She was shocked! "Ranma?" she whispered. He lifted his head, his eyes finding hers in the darkness of the room. Akane noticed that he appeared really distressed so she sat up a little more. "Ranma, what's the matter?"

"You're here." He whispered softly.

She glanced around the room for a moment and then her eyes met his. "Of course I am, where else would I be?" She lifted her free hand and rested it gently against his forehead feeling for fever. "Are you feeling all right?"

He shook his head. "No." His face flushing slightly. "You're not in love with Ryouga or anything, right?"

"Of course not," She couldn't help her confusion, Ranma simply shifted he leaned closer and rested his forehead against her mattress. "Ranma, what's wrong?" Akane was looking down at the back of his head, really worried. He had never acted like this before, she also noticed that he did not remove his hand from around her wrist. "Please talk to me."

"It was terrible, we didn't know each other and you were in love with Ryouga." He said sounding a little muffled since his face was imbedded into the mattress. "There were immortals and they tried to take you away."

Akane thought a moment everything clicking and couldn't help but smile lightly, she pulled her wrist from his hand then lowered her palm to the top of his head. "Ranma."

He lifted his head, looking up at her his emotions were very evident in his blue eyes. "I had tried everything but you still left me."

"It was just a dream, it wasn't real." She cautiously cupped his cheek in her palm and he seemed to lean into her touch she couldn't help the tiny blush that stained her own cheeks. "I…I wouldn't leave you."

"It felt so real, I couldn't bear it if I lost you, to anyone." His gaze did not waver from hers.

Her heart thundered hard in her chest. "Ranma…do you even know what you're saying?"

"I know exactly what I am saying." Knowing she would probably clobber him if he attempted this, but he was going to risk it. He moved off the floor and sat down next to her on her bed. Akane tucked her legs closer to her and she swallowed hard. "Akane, I care about you too much to let anyone come in and take you from me." He saw her eyes widen, a lot.

"Wha—"

"I have been stupid Akane, I know I have." He interrupted, his hands taking hers. "Just tell me, I have to know… Do you…you know…l…love me?" Ranma sounded so vulnerable and he didn't know what he was doing or how she would react, but he had to know. He just had too.

"Boy, Ranma that must have been some dream," Akane said uncomfortably, she didn't know if this was just a trick so he could crush her heart again.

Ranma grabbed her hands a little tighter and pulled her closer to him. "Please Akane, just answer the question do you love me? Because I am so in love with you."

Akane's jaw dropped, "Ranma…I… What has gotten into you?" She couldn't steady her pulse it was just raging hard. Him admitting anything like this was just plain bizarre, why was he doing it?

"Fear, Akane. Fear of being without you; that is what has gotten into me."

"I think you need more sleep Ranma, that's what I think." She tried to shift away from him, but he only pulled her closer and Akane swallowed hard. "Ranma!"

"Shh, do you want to wake everyone up?" He whispered.

She quickly shook her head no. "I just didn't expect you to ever say anything, especially that you…you know?"

"What, love you?" He smirked lightly and he saw her nod.

"You've always teased me before, like when I am going to say something concerning how I feel, you always act like a jerk and make me feel bad for it." She tried to shrug away from him, but he wasn't letting her go.

Ranma nodded. "I know, I didn't realize what I had been doing, but you are also to blame, being violent at times. Trying to injure me when things clearly are not my fault without giving me time to explain." He let out a breath. "It seems that we both have a lot to learn about this whole relationship stuff, but I wouldn't mind learning it if you were with me. You know?"

"How do I know this isn't one huge trick?" Akane asked cautiously, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "How do I know you aren't going to go nah, nah and make fun of me any second now?"

Without giving it a thought, Ranma pulled Akane to him and covered her mouth with his. Neither of them moved, just held the moment. Akane's eyes were wide with shock, yet they fluttered lightly and gently closed. She slowly pulled away from him.

"Ranma…" She purred lightly. "I…I…" Akane couldn't form a coherent thought, Ranma didn't give her any time to think about it, for he moved quicker and kissed her again. She did nothing to stop him. Ranma's fingers were in her hair, angling her head a bit. He heard her soft moan as he nudged her mouth open, Akane's arms quickly went around him, clinging as unsurely kissed her, his tongue gently caressing hers and she grabbed onto him harder as he grew more confident, moving his mouth hotter and stronger against hers. Akane moved and was pressed back against the mattress and her pillows, still clinging to him, she shifted and her thighs fell open and Ranma seemed to fit perfectly between them. She groaned at the contact of his still clothed body against hers.

The need for air was becoming much too strong and Ranma tore his mouth from hers, he was breathing hard staring down into her beautiful chocolate gaze. "Akane, do you love me?" he was breathless as he nuzzled the spot where her shoulder and neck met, lightly caressing the spot with his lips. Akane nodded.

Her arms weaving around him, holding him to her. "Yes, yes Ranma. I do. I do love you." She couldn't help the soft noise she made with Ranma kissing her like that, her eyes slid blissfully closed as she felt his mouth take hers once more and hands move over her and to the tie that kept her pajama top together…

Unknown to them, were the two figures that were watching them through Akane's window. One of them sighed.

"I think I've seen enough." A man said and he turned away from the sight.

She sighed watching the two mortals. "It really is for the best you know." She sounded understanding.

"She's going to be hard to get over, that's for damn sure." He said with a slight hint of depression.

There was a feminine giggle. "Aww just give it a century and you'll be fine." She waved her hand in the air.

"I suppose this means I actually really lost the bet." He leaned on his hand upon a little black cloud. "Which also means there is no way you would become my wife."

"Oh Lord Chaos, I wouldn't necessarily say that now."

The dark, handsome lord turned to his lady fair. "Oh? Would you care to enlighten one such as I, Lady Fate?"

Lady Fate twirled around, her silver hair spinning wildly with her. "Perhaps there is still a chance for us, you never really know." She leaned forward and tapped him on the nose then moved away from him.

He grinned and turned to catch up with her, as they simply walked together upon thin air "In the meantime, how about another bet?"

"I think I'm taking a break from betting." She said sounding exhausted.

"Oh but wait, listen to this." Chaos reached into the thin air and pulled out another scroll, "This might change your mind…" He unrolled it and said. "This mortal I think we could have a lot of fun with. His name happens to be Harry James Potter, and there is some wizard that is always trying to kill him, but by some sheer luck he always escapes with his life. It could be fun, what do you say?"

Lady Fate thought a minute it was an interesting case, but then she waved her hand in the air and said. "Nah, I don't think so."

"There's a girl, a young girl, his best friend in fact and well it could be love?" He suggested.

The silver haired immortal looked at Chaos slyly. "Hmm, perhaps I should give this a little more thought." Her eyes twinkled with merriment.

Chaos felt that this might just be fun and the two of them continued on their way to the immortal realm. "Oh I can see it now…"

* * *

Well that's the end of A Simple Wish, I hope you all enjoyed it. I really do, this fanfiction has been so fun to write and all your wonderful reviews have really encouraged me. I thank all of you who have been through this with me every step of the way. Thank you all so much.

Ryoko Blue


End file.
